Un paso hacia el sueño
by 8a Sebssoto
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto fuera descendiente de los 2 clanes fundadores de Konoha? Naruto ha pasado parte de subida en odio, pero cambia al conocer a su primer amigo y único camarada. El rubio entrenara, abriendo su camino ninja paso a paso, con el sueño de ser Hokage. Mientras es acompañado por el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo, el cual se desvanece tras un adiós.
1. Prologo

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Prologo: **

Konoha estaba siendo atacado por el Kyubi, la mayor parte del pueblo estaba en llamas, los civiles corrían a resguardarse mientras los ninjas intentaban detener al zorro gigante, pero era inútil. El Kyubi soltaba rugidos mientras balanceaba sus nueve colas destruyendo las casa que se ubicaban a su alrededor.

Cuando parecía todo perdido apareció Senju Minato bisnieto del poderoso Hashirama y el Yondaime Hokage.

El Yondaime Hokage se encontraba muy desconcertado al ver al enorme Zorro en descontrol, en ese momento noto al Kyubi con el sharingan en los ojos.

Minato después de rastrear un extraño chakra llego con un enmascarado supuestamente Uchiha Madara o como prefería ser llamado Tobi, después de una pelea de taijutsu, el rubio logra golpearlo con el _Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria o Esfera Espiritual)_, rubio usando el _Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador)_ después de marcalo al ser golpeado por el _Rasengan_, con una serie de poses de mano Minato libero al Kyubi del control que tenía.

Después de ser liberado el Kyubi se ofreció ser sellado en el hijo de Minato, él rubio preparo todo y antes de sellar al Zorro lo miro fijamente," Kurama viejo amigo, te pido que cuides a mi hijo, guialo por un buen camino" dio la vuelta para empezar con el _Fuuin_ (sello). Kushina quien se encontraba con él bebe rubio lo miro con tristeza antes de hablar.

"Come bien, crece bien, ten amigos, no muchos solo los que sean verdaderos, no tomes hasta los 21, se amable con las mujeres, se valiente, también ten cuidado con Jiraya Sensei ese viejo pervertido pero sobretodo se feliz" al terminar de hablar Kushina derramo unas cuantas lagrimas sobre él bebe y se despidió.

El rubio sello al enorme zorro dentro de su hijo, pero al salvar su pueblo murió junto a su esposa Uchiha Kushina hija Uchiha Madara, ninguno sabía el verdadero hereditaje del otro, los dos lo mantuvieron en secreto, Kushina utilizando el apellido de su madre Uzumaki y Minato proclamándose ser Namikaze.

Así pasaron los años, la aldea fue reconstruida y la vida continua mientras un pequeño ojiazul creció como un niño normal o eso aparentaba.

En un orfanato de Konoha en donde él rubio vivía contantemente no era bien tratado, siempre le tocaba las sobras de la comida, su cuarto era el más viejo del orfanato, totalmente de color gris por falta de pintura, lleno de grietas en la pared, manchas oscuras, goteras constantes, un par de muebles viejos con indicios de moho por culpa de la humedad y un futon viejo con manchas de distintos colores, parchado y roto de distintas partes, pero no le importaba mucho, él era consciente de que tenía un lugar donde dormía y comía.

A los 3 años el pequeño rubio tenía la mentalidad de un niño de 6 años o tal vez mayor, pero aun así no podía evitar la tristeza que le causaba ser tratado tan mal.

El pequeño rubio de vez en cuando oía una voz grabe en su cabeza que le da ánimos, al principio le daba un poco de temor la voz, pero con el tiempo empezó a tener platicas agradables con la voz, la voz empezó a sonar en su cabeza desde hace 1 años el 10 de Octubre, esta le enseño a hablar, leer y a escribir con dificultad en el proceso.

Ese año el 10 de octubre por la mañana alrededor de las 9 de mañana mientras dormía escucho una voz que le hablaba en sus sueños, "**buenos días Naruto**" dijo la voz en su cabeza, "buenos días señor" dijo el ojiazul con tranquilidad "**por favor llamame por mi nombre, yo soy Kurama el Kyubi no Yoko**" dijo con un tono lleno de orgullo.

El pequeño se quedó estupefacto al oír el nombre, él había escuchado que un poderoso zorro gigante ataco a Konoha hace 4 años y hoy era el festival del día en que el Kyubi fue derrotado por el Yondaime Hokage.

"¿Cómo es que te puedo escuchar si estás muerto y por qué me lo dices? " pregunto el niño un poco desconcertado "**consideralo un regalo**" dijo el zorro con un tono feliz " ¿regalo? " dijo el rubio confundido " **¿todavía no lo sabes?, hoy es tu cumpleaños**" dijo el zorro con curiosidad, en eso Naruto tenía una cara que desbordaba euforia.

"Kurama ¿Dónde estás, donde "casi grito él rubio por la alegría volteando asía todos lados ya que nuca lo había visto y ahora se encontraba en plena oscuridad, "aquí " dijo la voz grave haciendo girar al ojiazul cuando un destello lo cegó completamente, después de unos segundos el rubio abrió lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Se sorprendió a ver una alcantarilla con tubos oxidados en las paredes, agua en sus pies y enfrente una enorme jaula con un fuuin en el centro.

Naruto se empezó a acercar a la enorme jaula pudo empezar a distinguir una enorme silueta detrás de los barrotes, hasta que distinguió completamente a un enorme zorro sentado balanceando sus nueve colas.

"**Bienvenido Naruto**" dijo el enorme zorro con una sonrisa "¿Kurama? " el niño pregunto para asegurarse, el nueve colas solo confirmo con su cabeza "Te vez genial solo mirate, eres tan grande, poderoso y con un pelaje notablemente sedoso para ser abrazado "el ultimo comentario del rubio le saco una gota de sudor estilo anime al Kyubi.

"¿señor Kurama? " pregunto el ojiazul con timidez "**Si, Naruto**" le respondió con una sonrisa "usted podría ser mi amigo" menciono el niño con una sonrisa "**¿no ya éramos amigos?** " dijo él nueve colas con curiosidad, al oírlo el rubio salto de la emoción con lágrimas en los ojos "gracias Kurama, muchas gracias" al acabar se limpió las lágrimas, el zorro le sonrió y dijo: "**recuerda Naruto siempre seré tu amigo, pero desde ahora debemos pensar un entrenamiento para usted, estaba pensando en-**" pero antes de que pudiera continuado fueron interrumpidos por la dueña del orfanato.

"Levantate" la dueña casi grito al hablar, el pequeño niño abrió los ojos de golpe por el susto "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto con timidez" te vas de aquí ahora mismo "dijo la mujer mientras sujetaba el brazo del rubio dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta "¿por qué? " dijo el rubio asustado "ya no te soporto aquí" dijo la dueña con palabras amargas mientras lo arrojaba a la calle mientras que el niño caía al suelo llenándose de tierra "no te quiero volver a ver aquí demonio" la mujer arrugada le grito mientras asotanaba las puertas del orfanato.

Naruto se levantó en llanto, él no podía creer que lo habían echado de su único hogar, camino y camino hasta encontrar un callejón tranquilo en donde se sentó y tomo aire para tranquilizarse.

"**Cachorro lo siento te echaron de tu hogar por mi culpa**" dijo el enorme zorro con tristeza en sus palabras "¿por qué seria tu culpa Kurama? " dijo el niño mientras se limpiaba los ojos "**Naruto tengo que contarte algo, ya que has sido expulsado del orfanato debes de saber tu patrimonio**" el Kyubi hizo una pausa antes de continuar "**¿has oído hablar del Yondaime Hokage?**" Naruto asintió con la cabeza "**pues él era tu padre cachorro**" el zorro volteo a ver una esquina de la alcantarilla antes de continuar "**tu madre era Kushina conocida como el Habanero sangriento**" el zorro volteo a ver su cara para notar una sonrisa nostálgica.

"**Pero entre ellos dos tenían secretos**" dijo el Kyubi con lentitud "**Pero todo eso a su tiempo cachorro**" dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole al ojiazul, Naruto solo sé quedo callado unos cuantos segundos, hasta que subió la mirada, el zorro al mirar sus ojos noto que no era tristeza la que tenía en ellos, más bien era esperanza, voluntad y convicción.

"Kurama" dijo el pequeño rubio llamando la atención Kurama ″ por favor ayúdeme a ser fuerte para llegar a ser Hokage, para ser alguien quien respetar igual a mi padre, el zorro con una sonrisa entre dientes "**por supuesto**".

Naruto entrenaba todos los días, Kurama empezó por su acondicionamiento físico, ya que era muy pequeño aun para poder empezar el control del chakra, necesitaría un año más para poder empezar.

Naruto vivía en cajas de cartón que hallaba en las calles y tristemente debía de robar para poder, también era perseguido por los civiles y debes encunado por algunos genin.

El pequeño rubio no tuvo rencor a ellos ya que el Kyubi les platico que eran cegados por el odio y la tristeza de a ver perdido a familiares y amigos hace 4 años.

Así transcurrió un mes, Naruto se encontraba sentado dentro de una caja de cartón, mientras llovía, el pequeño ojiazul hablaba con Kurama sobre lo bien que iba en su físico y en cabo de un año podría empezar con su control de chakra.

En medio de una plática del rubio con el nueve colas apareció un señor parado bajo la lluvia mirando a hacia Naruto, (me encontraron ¿y ahora qué hago?) pensaba Naruto con una tenue timidez, se tranquilizó al escucho la voz de aquel hombre "Naruto ven con migo, te puedes resfriar" el ojiazul miro al hombre fijamente y al ver que era el Sandaime Hokage se abalanzo hacía en dándole un abrazo con unas lágrimas que se confundían rápidamente con la lluvia.

Al llegar a la oficina del Sandaime este le pidió al pequeño niño que tomara asiento, "Naruto ¿por qué estabas a estas horas de la noche en la calle?" pregunto el Sandaime con seriedad "Fui expulsado del orfanato Hokage-sama" pronuncio Naruto con tristeza oculta entre sus palabras "¿está mañana?" volvió a hablar el Sandaime con una notable de disgusto.

"No Hokage-sama" Naruto bajo la vista lentamente "fue hace un mes", el rubio al alzar la mirada, pudo ver al Sandaime con una mirada furiosa hacia él, pero no paso ni un solo segundo cuando esa cara se tornó a una seria para luego continuar "Naruto ¿Por qué si fuiste expulsado del orfanato y no me dijiste?" el viejo pregunto con tristeza oculta entre las palabras "Por qué… pensé que usted también me odiaba" el Hokage alzo una ceja pidiendo al ojiazul continuar ″creí que usted también creía que soy un demonio" el pequeño niño soltó una lagrima antes de notar al Hokage con cara de asombro.

(¿Cómo es que sabe sobre el Kyubi?) Pensó rápidamente el Sandaime ates de hablar "Naruto" el peliblanco lo miro con intriga" ¿Cómo sabes sobre el Kyubi?" lo observo solo unos cuantos segundos antes de que el pequeño le respondiera "Kurama me conto todo sobre el día que nací y sobre mis padres" Naruto lo vio con cara confundida.

(¿Kurama, será el nombre del Kyubi?) Pensó Sandaime antes de continuar″ Naruto, me podrías decir ¿desde hace cuánto conoces al Kyubi? Dijo el Sandaime con curiosidad y nerviosismo, (¿qué piensa Kurama, crees que le pueda contar?) pregunto el ojiazul "**Si**" el zorro respondió, el pequeño rubio comenzó a relatar su historia, dese que conoce a su amigo, como lo echaron del orfanato y sobre su entrenamiento, hasta el momento que fue encontrado por el Sandaime.

Después de terminar su historia, el Sandaime se levantó de su silla, se recargo en su rodilla enfrente de Naruto y le dio un abrazo "Naruto, desde ahora puedes considerarme parte de tu familia, tendrá todo mi confianza y si se le ofrece algo, tanto para su entrenamiento o problemas puede venir conmigo ″ el viejo termino el abrazo para luego observar como Naruto soltó un par de lágrimas antes de que el Hokage continuara" Desde ahora tendrá un apartamento donde dormir y se le dará una pensión para que ya no tenga que robar comida y pueda conseguir nueva ropa" el viejo se puso de pie mientras caminaba lenta mente hacia la ventana que mostraba una vista del pueblo bajo la lluvia "desde ahora todo será mejor Naruto, este es tu primer paso a tu sueño" dijo el Sandaime mientras volteo a ver a Naruto para observar como asentía la cabeza "hai, Hiruzen-san".


	2. Una nueva vista

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva vista **

A la mañana siguiente, después de que Naruto se quedara en la casa del viejo Sarutobi a descansar, se dirigieron al nuevo hogar de Naruto. Después de unos minutos de caminar por el pueblo llegaron a unos apartamentos donde viviría nuestro pequeño rubio.

Al entrar el Sandaime volteo a ver al ojiazul ″ ¿Qué te parece Naruto?, no es muy grande para que puedas asearlo rápidamente y tampoco muy pequeño ″ el viejo volteó a ver a Naruto el cual tenía los ojos cristalinas de la felicidad y emoción de tener un hogar después de un mes viviendo en las calles.

″Gracias Hiruzen-san″ el rubio salió corriendo para inspeccionar más a fondo su nuevo hogar.

Después de despedirse hace unos minutos el ojiazul se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento 44, mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte entrenando su taijutsu.

El rubio ya había empezado a crear su propio estilo de pelea ya que era nivel genin en taijutsu, serían ataques rápido y flexibles pero intentaría compensar la fuerza de daño agregando una afinidad natura a su estilo de pelea, también practicaba Kenjutsu con un nivel igualmente genin.

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento el pequeño niño decidió ir a su nuevo apartamento para cocinar la nueva receta que le enseño el Hokage, pero Naruto decido ir por el bosque para pensar un poco sobre su forma de entrenamiento cuanto empiece su entrenamiento de control de chakra.

″ **Eso será un reto para ti cachorro** ″ una voz grave interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio ″ **sus cantidades de Chakra son casi similares a las de un Hokage por lo que tendrá que esforzarse** ″ la voz dijo un poco divertida mientas que el pequeño niño hacia un pequeño puchero ″ **vamos cachorro no te desanimes mira te contare una historia** ″ el zorro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar ″ **hace mucho tiempo en un bosque parecido a este fue vista una pequeña niña caminando…**″ mientras el enorme zorro continuaba contando la historia el pequeño ojiazul se empezá a tornar más y más nervioso hasta que escucho una pequeña rama quebrase.

El rubio salió corriendo despavorido con un par de pequeñas lágrima en los ojos por el temor, mientras el pequeño rubio corría por el bosque el enorme zorro se burlaba por llevar acabo su cometido.

Cuando de pronto Naruto se estrelló contra un chico haciendo que callaran ambos al suelo, el rubio se levantó rápidamente para ver a una niña de ojos perlados cabello azul obscuro y cabello corto soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras era rodeada por unos 4 niños.

El ojiazul pudo reconocer al instante que estaba siendo molestada ″ déjenla en paz ″ dijo el rubio poniendo una cara seria hacia los 4 niños que quedaban de pie ″ que vas hacer al respecto ″ dijo un niño con voz bufona, el pequeño rubio se puso rápidamente en posición de pelea.

Todos los niños se lanzaron hacia el ojiazul manando golpes al azar, Naruto rápidamente los evadió dándole unos golpes suficiente mente fuertes para dejar un pequeño moretón, todos los niños huyeron con lágrimas en sus ojos ″gra… gracias ″ dijo la pequeña ojiperla con un poco de nerviosismo y admiración en sus ojos ″ no hay problema, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto ″ dijo el ojiazul levantada esperando ser estrechada ″ y… yo soy Hyuga Hinata m… mucho gusto ″ dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con su salvador.

No paso ni un segundo cuando fueron interrumpidos por otro Hyuga ″ Hinata-sama por favor no vuelva a irse así ″ dijo este entre jadeos ″ n… no te preocupes Naruto esta con mi- ″ ante de terminar volteo para ver que llano estaba el pequeño rubio que le salvo de los niños que la estaban molestando.

″ ¿Sucede algo Hinata-sama? ″ pregunto el otro Hyuga, la peliazul asintió con la cabeza ″ en todo caso regresemos Hinata-sama ″, después de que ambos Hyuga se marcharon el ojiazul bajo del árbol en el que se había escondido ″ **¿por qué te escondiste cachorro?** ″ pregunto el pelirrojo ″ si me veían con ella podría haber tenido problemas por estar con el jinchuriki del Kyubi ″ **Tienes razón, no podemos provocarle problemas al parecer la heredera del clan Hyuga** ″ dijo la voz grave en su cabeza, Naruto continuo hacia su casa.

* * *

**Un año después**

Naruto ya había empezado con su control de chakra y también a empezar a recolectar varios pergaminos con ayudada del Sandaime, el rubio tenía afinidad al fuego, rayo y viento, este dato solo hizo emocionarse más al pequeño rubio y hacer que duplicara su esfuerzo en su control del chakra.

Tal como le dijo el Kyubi, a Naruto se le hacía casi imposible el controlar su chakra ″ Kurama, ¿por qué no puedo notar una mejora en mi control de chakra? ″ pregunto el niño con un poco de tristeza ″ **¿no te lo advertí cachorro?, tus reservas son bastantes grandes y cada día cresen un poco más por lo que tu control de chakra deja mucho que desear, si continuas entrenando todos los días, en un par de años tendrás un control de chakra referente al de un jonin** ″ dijo el zorro animando al ojiazul, este solo asintió la cabeza para seguir su entrenando su control de chakra.

Unos tres meses después Naruto se acaba de bañar y vestir para salir a su entretenimiento ″ **Naruto hoy ya no vas a hacer el mismo entrenamiento de chakra que has hecho por los ultimo 4 meses** ″ le dijo una voz grave deteniéndolo en la puerta ″ **ya estás listo para un entrenamiento más complicado **″.

El ojiazul salió corriendo de su apartamento de emoción al oír la nueva noticia de Kurama, paso corriendo por el pueblo hacia la torre Hokage.

**Flashback**

″Naruto ven a la torre Hokage mañana tengo unos nuevos pergaminos que buscabas″ dijo el Sandaime con una sonrisa ″ hai, Hiruzen-san ″ contesto el rubio antes de retirase de la habitación.

**Fin del Flashback **

Mientras Naruto mientras corría por el pueblo unas cuantas personas de vez en cuando lo veía con ojos fríos, al rubio no le dio mucha importancia, pero mientras más se acercaba a la Torre Hokage las miradas iban aumentando entre murmureos.

El rubio llego a la torre Hokage para volverse a topar con la secretaria con ojos fríos que lo miraba como siempre, pero igual que siempre no los tomo en cuenta para luego pasar con el Sandaime detrás de las enormes puertas.

″Ohayo Hiruzen-san ″ dijo el ojiazul con emoción en sus ojos ″ ohayo Naruto, mira estos son los pergaminos que te conseguí ″ contesto el Hokage sacando unos 5 pergaminos de su escritorio ″ el primero es _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, el segundo es _Raiton (Elemento Rayo)_, el tercero _Fūton (Elemento Viento), _el cuarto y quinto son pergaminos de _Fuinjutsu _″ dijo poniendo uno por uno enfrente del rubio ″ gracias Hiruzen-san ″ dijo el pequeño eufórico, Naruto se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando fu interrumpido ″ Naruto ″ dijo el viejo para llamar la atención de ojiazul ″ Este es de parte de tu abuelo ″ menciono el Hokage mientras le daba un pequeño guiño.

″ ¿Qué es un abuelo? ″ pregunto sacándole una gota estilo anime al Sandaime ″ Es el padre de Minato, tu padre, así es como se le dice ″ el peliblanco menciono intentando explicarle al pequeño niño.

En el apartamento del rubio una hora después de su encuentro con el Sandaime Hokage, se encontraba estudiando y practicando el primer pergamino que le dio el Hokage, ya había logrado convocar uno en perfecto estado así que le pidió ayuda para empezar a estudiar los demás pergaminos.

Al principio sele dificulto entender el _Fuinjutsu, _pero al pasar las horas se le facilito al pequeño ojiazul ya que el uso del _Fuinjutsu_ viene de parte de sus dos padres.

Tres horas después Naruto salió para empezar con su nuevo entrenamiento de control de chakra ″ **Naruto este entrenamiento se debe de subir un árbol sin usar las manos** ″ termino el zorro para notar la cara del pequeño con un pequeño seño ″ **para esto debes de aplicar una cierta cantidad de chakra en la planta del pie, si aplicas una pequeña cantidad caerás y si te excedes romperás la corteza e igualmente caerás, cada vez que vayas a caer con kunai marca hasta donde hayas quedado e intenta rebasar la marca hasta que seas capaz de mantenerte de pie sin crear **″ al terminar el zorro es cucho un fuerte hai.

* * *

Así pasaron los meses para ser exacto 5, Naruto ya era capaz de realizar _Katon no jutsu rang _como el _Gokakyu no jutsu (Gran bola de fuego), Hosenka no jutsu (Llamas de fénix) y Ryuuka no jutsu (Fuego del dragón). _También _Fūton no jutsu _rang como _Shubino Kamaitachi (Guadaña de viento), Daitoppa (Gran avance), Kazekiri (Cortador de viento) y Dai Kamaitachi (Gran gudaña de viento). _Al igual que _Raiton no jutsu _rango _D y C _como _Raikyu (Esfera relámpago), Kaminari Rou (Prision de trueno) y Sandaa Saaburu (Sable de trueno)._

Al igual que en los jutsus elementales aprendió rápidamente el _Fuinjutsu _ya era capaz de entender cada pequeño detalle de cualquier _sello_ al igual que empezó a crear uno basado en los ojos de los Hyuga, el propósito era darle una vista parecida al Byakugan pero a un le faltaba más información, el tiempo en que no entrenaba, iba a la biblioteca con un _Henge no jutsu (Jutsu de transformación)_ para poder pasar, ya que si no iba con el _Henge_ lo echaban del lugar llamándolo demonio.

Naruto decidió después de desayunar salir al parque con Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji, unos amigos que hizo recientemente cerca del parque.

Naruto al llegar al parque encontró a Choji y Shikamaru jugando en la reveladilla así que se les unió para que jugaran a los ninjas, después de unas cuantas horas de estar jugando en el parque llegaron los respectivos padres de cada uno para regresar a casa.

El ojiazul después de ver como sus amigos se alejaban con sus padres decidió retirarse también para seguir con su investigación en la biblioteca sobre el Byakugan, mientras pasaba por un lago noto a un pequeño niño de cabello negro igual que sus ojos, piel pálida, vestido con una playera negra de cuello alto y magas largas, un pantaloncillo negro y sandalias ninja azules, que estaba sentado en un pequeño puerto para botes ubicado en un lago.

Al ver al pequeño niño sentado solo en lago le dio un poco de curiosidad al rubio así que bajo hasta donde se encontraba.

″ Hola ″ dijo el ojiazul para llamar la atención al pelinegro, este solo volteo para verlo con ojos de inocencia ″ h… hola ″ contesto el pequeño con nerviosismo ″ al parecer eres un Uchiha ″ dijo el rubio observando en la parte trasera de su playera un abanico de color blanco y rojo que lo delataba.

″ Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke ″ menciono el ojinegro con un poco más de confianza ″ yo soy Uzumaki Naruto mucho gusto ″ contesto el rubio con una sonrisa entre dientes antes de continuar ″ ¿qué haces aquí solo? ″dijo el ojiazul mientras se sentaba junto al Uchiha ″ me gusta ver el atardecer desde aquí ″ contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa ″ ¿te gustaría jugar? ″ pregunto el rubio con emoción en sus ojos ″ ¿qué? ″ pregunto ″ a los ninjas ″ respondido el rubio nuevamente con más euforia.

″ ¿Cómo se juega? ″ pregunto el pelinegro un poco nervioso ″ Pues… como solo somos dos, yo te perseguiré y cuando te alcance te toca alcanzarme ″ explico en rubio al Uchiha el cual asintió para confirma.

El par de niños jugaron a las persecuciones por una hora hasta que se quedaron totalmente agotados de tanto correr hasta que cayeron en el pasto junto a lago″ eres rápido ″ dijo el rubio alagando al Uchiha entre jadeos ″ tú también ″ contesto el ojinegro con respiración aún más agitada.

Unos minutos después de descansar comenzaron a hablar de su familia, mientras más hablaba el Uchiha sobre su familia el rubio se entristecía un poco, así pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció, así que el rubio deicidio acompañar al rubio hasta su casa, luego de eso se despidieron y el rubio se marchó hacia la suya.

* * *

Pasaron otros 3 meses rápidamente en entrenamiento, estudio y jugar con sus amigos, hasta que llego uno de sus días preferidos, después de vestirse con sus sandalias ninjas azules, un pantalón ninja holgado negro con una franja naranja del lado izquierdo, una camisa blanca con el símbolo de Konoha color naranja enfrente, una sudadera abierta negra con mangas cortas y una franja naranja del lado izquierdo y en la parte trasera un remolino rojo del clan Uzumaki.

Después de desayunar salió a entrenar su control de chakra ″ **cachorro** ″ la voz gruesa hablo para llamar la atención del niño ″ **hoy no iremos al campo de entrenamiento 44, iremos al lago donde te encontraste con el Uchiha** ″ al concluir, Naruto asintió la cabeza para cambiar su rumbo hacia el lago.

Al llegar al lago el Kyubi empezó a hablar ″ **hoy aprenderás a caminar sobre el agua Naruto** ″ dijo el zorro con una sonrisa entre dientes, el pequeño ojiazul se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que hablo ″ ¿se encuentra bien Kurama? creo que hoy no está del todo bien ″ dijo el niño haciendo enojar al enorme zorro ″ **que falta de fe tienes niño desagradecido** ″ dijo el zorro reprendiendo a pequeño ″ ¿enserio se puede? ″ dijo el rubio empezando a emocionarse ″ **por supuesto cachorro** ″ dijo el pelirrojo antes de continuar ″ ¿recuerdas que se necesita para trepar un árbol sin manos? ″ hizo una pausa para ver como el rubio asentía con la cabeza ″ esto es muy semejante, pero en vez de solo mantener el chakra para trepar el árbol, mantienes un flujo constante, esto te ayuda a tener mejor control en lo jutsus que requieran del flujo de chakra.

Después de practicar un tiempo logro mantenerse parado en el agua al punto de poder ″ **muy bien cachorro ya puedes tanto caminar como correr en el agua, pero te llevara tiempo el poder utilizarlo en una batalla real **″ dijo el Kyubi animando al niño, Naruto camino a la horilla para sentarse en el puerto para botes.

″ **Acabate justo a tiempo cachorro, ya está atardeciendo** ″ menciono Kurama después de que el rubio tomara asiento, unos minutos más tarde cuando el sol se tornó totalmente naranja y escuchaba las aves revolotear escucho una voz grave ″ feliz cumpleaños Naruto ″ dijo el zorro ″ gracias Kurama ″ contesto el niño en tranquilidad, pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando sintió un chakra conocido acercándose sigilosamente para sorprenderlo ″ Feliz cumpleaños Naruto ″ dijo un pequeño Uchiha saltando al lado del rubio mientras le ha cercaba una pequeña caja que al parecer era un regalo.

″ ¿Qué es esto? ″ dijo el ojiazul un poco confundido ″ Es un obsequio ″ contesto el ojinegro, Naruto rápido sonrió con enfuria para abrilo rápidamente cuidando no rasgar el papel que lo envolvía ″ Genial ″ dijo el rubio al ver un medallón con el símbolo Uchiha en la parte frontal y en la trasera su nombre grabado ″ mucha gracias Sasuke ″ dijo el ojiazul muy emocionado.

Los dos pequeños niños se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras Naruto caminaba entre las calles bacías, ya que todo o la mayoría del pueblo se encontraba en encontró una máscara de un zorro tirada cerca de un callejo, así que la tomo y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su apartamento empezó a trabajar en su nuevo sello que tanto había preparado, para poder tener una vista similar a la de los Hyuga, después de una hora de preparar el sello empezó.

_″ Pájaro, jabalí, mono, buey, tigre, serpiente, rata, Shiroi no me o mippū suru (Sello de los ojos de blanco)_ ″ dijo Naruto mientras todos los sellos eran arrastrados hasta los ojos de Naruto y en un brillante resplandor acabo el sello, el rubio rápidamente se levantó al baño para sus ojos que cambiaron a ojos blancos, el pequeño niño se emocionó por su logro pero eso no duro mucho cuando sus ojos regresaron al color originar sin dejar rastro de anteriores ojos color perla, el rubio se decepciono por su fracaso, así que se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente mientras un pequeño rubio dormía un muy delgado rayo de solo muy intrépido paso entre una pequeña abertura entre una cortina a otra dándole en los ojos al pequeño niño haciendo que este despierte.

El pequeño se levantó para empezar el día dándose un baño antes de empezar con su entrenamiento diario, pero se llevó una sorpresa al mirarse en el espejo envés de unos ojos azules como el color del cielo noto unos ojos color rojo sangre.

No tardo ni un segundo antes de pegar un grito a los cielos, para luego empezar a un bombardeo de preguntas a su compañero ″ ¿qué me pasa Kurama?, ¿es por el hacer el sello?, ¿moriré?, sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera per- ″ antes de que el rubio pudiera acabar el zorro lo interrumpió ″ **Naruto** ″ dijo para llamar la atención del ojiazul ″ **tranquilizate** ″dijo haciendo una pausa antes de continuar ″ **has despertado el sharingan, felicidades** ″ dijo el Kyubi con una sonrisa entre dientes.

″ ¿Cómo? Pregunto el niño asombrado **″ tu madre no solo hija de un Uzumaki, su padre fue un Uchiha muy reconocido en la historia, el más fuerte y un dolor de cabeza** ″ dijo el zorro con un tono de furia en sus palabras ″ ¿Uchiha? ″ dijo el niño pensativo ″ **tu abuelo es Madara Uchiha** ″ el zorro dijo molesto por un notable odio hacia él ″ pero escuche que murió contra el Shodai Hokage″ menciono el pequeño con extrañeza ″ **todos creen eso pero tu abuelo sobrevivo, refugiándose en un pueblo cerca de Konoha donde conoció a tu abuelo, después de unos años tuvo una hija a la que se le llamo Kushina y por el afán de protegerla la nombraron con el apellido de su madre** ″ acabo el Kyubi dejando asombrado al pequeño rubio.

″ Kurama ¿qué habilidades tienen estos ojos? ″pregunto el ojiazul un poco emocionado ″ **como puedes notarlo puedes ver con mayor nitidez, eres de capas de captar hasta el más pequeño detalle, puedes notar que tienes unas distintas llamas de chakra de distintos colores con las cuales puedes saber la naturaleza de chakra de tu oponente, te obsequia una memoria fotográfica para ser capaz de copiar los jutsus y cómo puedes ver lo despertaste en su forma final con tres tomoes** ″ acabo el Kyubi de hablar antes de que el rubio hablara ″ ¿no sabes algo sobre poder ver la red de chakra? ″ pregunto el rubio ″ **no cachorro, con el sharingan es imposible** ″ contesto el zorro antes de ser sorprendido ″ pero yo lo puedo ver ″ reprendió el ojiazul antes de notar como sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban azules pero aun con los tomoes intactos ″ ¿qué paso? ″ pregunto en niño sorprendido por el cambio repentino del color en sus ojos **″ cachorro al parecer tu sello funciono, pero se adhirió al sharingan, cuando aumentas un poco el flujo de chakra en tus ojos cuando tienes el sharingan activo este es capaz de ver la red de chakra y 360°, pero al parecer tú no tienes un punto muerto, además esto provocó a el sharingan perder el color rojo dejando el tono original** ″ hizo una pausa el zorro antes de continuar ″ **Naruto para desactivar el sharingan solo debes de disminuir el flujo del chakra hacia los ojos** ″ Naruto hizo caso al consejo del Kyubi, mientras se reducía el flujo de chakra se pudio otra como sus ojos se tornabas color perla seguidos por unas venas que se hincharon al costado de cada ojo.

″Sorprendente″ grito el rubio haciendo eco a su alrededor ″ lo hice, lo hice… mi sello fue un éxito″ grito con emoción notablemente en sus ojos ″ ahora no puedo esperar para probar mis dos ojos, pero… que lastima que el sharingan se tornó azul y no se conservó rojo ″ dijo el rubio antes de salir a entrenar para ser capaz de usar sus nuevos ojos.


	3. El fin de un clan

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El fin de un clan**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Naruto obtuvo sus nuevos ojos, al principio al rubio se le complicaba el Byakugan por los 360°, pero rápidamente se adaptó a la vista y con el sharingan no tuvo ningún problema, parecía como si desde pequeño tuviera esos ojos.

El nivel de taijutsu del ojiazul era de un chunin casi jounin con dos nuevos estilos el primero es el _Aozora no ryū (Dragón del cielo zaul) _basado en la rapidez, agilidad, fuerza de un dragón y el estupor de un claro cielo azul, el segundo esta basado en el _Juken (Puño suave)_, la precisión y rapidez de los ataque en los puntos de chakra, pero combinado con la fuerza del _Aozora no ryū llamándolo Yawarakai ryū no ken (puño suave del dragón)_, igual que en el taijutsu Naruto llego a nivel chunin bordeando el nivel jounin en Kenjutsu, además aprendió distintos jutsus de rango B y A.

El año pasado Naruto consiguió un pequeño pasatiempo que Kurama le sugirió para que mantuviera oculta su fuerza lo suficiente, nadie en el pueblo a excepción del Sandaime, Umino Iruka y unos pocos aldeanos.

**Flashback**

″ Naruto ″ dijo una voz grave antes de continuar ″ ahora que te has hecho fuerte más que un niño normal de tu edad, debes ser cuidadoso nunca se sabe cuando alguien se interese a ti**, **debes de encontrar de aparentar tu fuerza lo suficiente para que nadie te moleste ″ dijo e zorro con una voz seria ″ de acuerdo Kurama, ¿pero que me recomiendas? ″ pregunto el ojiazul ″ ¿qué tal hacerte el problemático?, una máscara de una persona desinteresada, molesta y una problemático ″ contesto el Kyubi ″ de acuerdo entonces ¡empecemos! ″ dijo el rubio emocionado.

**Fin del Flashback **

Ya era de día como casi todos los días un pequeño rayo de luz golpeo al rubio haciendo a este despertar ″ **buenos días cachorro** ″ dijo la voz grave ″ buenos días Kurama ″ contesto Naruto con un bostezo ″ mañana es el día, solo un día más y empezara la academia ″ dijo Naruto levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño, Naruto se había convertido en el sueño de toda mujer, media 4.70ft un poco alto para su edad, tenía el abdomen marcado con músculos marcados en toda parte de su cuerpo.

Después de bañarse Naruto se vistió con unas sandalias ninja azules, una camisa negra de mangas largas, encima una sudadera de mangas cortas, naranja con una franja negra en el cierre que se encontraba abierta, con un símbolo de Konoha en el hombro izquierdo y un remolino del clan Uzumaki en el otro hombro, unos pantalones negros que terminan hasta la mitad de la pierna donde empieza una venda que llega a los tobillos.

El rubio salió de su casa después de desayunar para empezar con su pequeño pasatiempo, paso inadvertido entre los casos con unos cubos de pintura, luego de llegar al monumento Hokage antes de empezar su artimaña, el ojiazul volteo a ver al Yondaime Hokage pidiendo que lo perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Naruto abrió el cubo de pintura y empezó a dibujarles distintas cosas a las cabezas los Hokages.

No tardo mucho al notar unas cuantas firmas de chakra dirigiéndose hacia el " estoy listo" murmuro antes de que 3 figuras aparecieran frente al rubio "¡otra vez tú!, Naruto" dijo un shinobi" rayos dijo el ojiazul actuando estar sorprendido, recogió el cubo de pintura y se echó a correr mientras reía demostrando su diversión.

Mientras tanto en la torre Hokage…

"Hokage-sama" dijo un shinobi un poco angustiado "¿qué sucede? Contesto el viejo "tenemos problemas" contesto el ninja "¿qué es otra vez Naruto?"

Mientras tanto con el rubio…

Naruto seguía saltando de un lado a otro evitando que los ninjas lo alcanzaran, después de unos cuantos metros más de persecución el rubio los perdió de vista tras esconderse en una manta con forma de madera confundiéndose con una valla.

El rubio retiro la manta y decidió ir a dar un paseo en el pueblo antes de ir a entrenar en su control de chakra, mientras el rubio caminaba en el pueblo volvió a notar unas cuantas miradas de dos a cuatro personas cada 10 minutos con ojos fríos.

El rubio cerró los ojos para suspirar cuando chocó contra algo para luego escuchar un pequeño grito femenino enfrente de él, al abrir los ojos nota a una niña de ojos perlados tirada en el piso, el rubio no peso dos veces para ofrecerse a ayudarla a levantarse "lo siento, no puse atención en donde al camino" dijo el niño mientras revisaba que no estuviera lastimada "no t… te preocupes" contesto la peliazul con voz baja, el ojiazul la miro fijamente unos segundo poniendo la nervioso cuando de repente hablo "ya recuerdo, eres la niña de la otra vez" dijo el rubio asustándola por la hablar de repente, la niña de ojos perlados se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que recordó aquella vez que fue rescatada por un niño rubio cuando era molestada por otros niños.

"Si no mal recuerdo… tu nombre es Hyuga Hinata ¿no?" dijo el niño de ojos azulados "hai" contesto la niña con timidez "fue un gusto volver a verte Hinata" menciono el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la niña con su sonrisa "bueno nos vemos luego" dijo el rubio retomando su camino alzando su mano para despedirse.

El ojiazul después de caminar un poco más llego al lago donde se topó por primera vez a Sasuke, el niño se quitó la ropa para evitar mojarla por si hubiera un descontrol y callera, pero esto no era lo más posible, lo hacía por si alguien se acercaba se tirara al agua aparentando estar nadando, cuando se quito toda la ropa hasta dejarse puesto un nos calzoncillos noto un par de firmas de chakra aproximándose, al voltear noto a dos chicas en lo alto mirándolo ambas con sonrojo, el rubio les mando un saludo, las dos chicas después de saludarlo salieron corriendo.

El rubio no le dio importancia así al no sentir ninguna firma de chakra en un radio de 50 metros empezó su entrenamiento, se lanzo al agua quedando de pie con 7 kunais y 7 blancos flotando en el agua, el niño corrió hacia el centro del lago dando un enorme salto, en el aire el rubio se torno boca abajo lanzando los Kunais a cada respectivo blanco, al final lanzo dos al aire y con un tercero los golpeo haciendo que cayeran en los respectivos blancos.

Naruto después de recoger su respectivo material y sellándolo en un pergamino junto a su ropa empezó ah realizar sellos de manos aumentando su peso al doble de lo que era ya con su sello de gravedad, se paro de manos en el agua para luego hacerlo con una empezando a hacer flexiones con solo una mano, esto le ayuda a su acondicionamiento físico y a tener un control de chakra con peso extra y poder mantener un flujo constante de chakra en situaciones difíciles.

Después de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde entrenando, se puso su ropa tan rápido como puso y se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito, Ichiraku Ramen, luego de unos cuantos minutos corriendo aun con el sello de gravedad el doble de pesado, cuando el rubio estaba apunto de saludar a Teuchi-san y Ayame-neechan, recordó que aun traía el sello así que hizo nuevamente sellos de mano y lo regreso a la nomalidad.

"Buenas tardes Teuchi-san, Ayame-neechan" dijo el rubio emocionado ya que solo puede comer ramen una vez a la semana "buenas tarde Naruto-kun" contesto la castaña "Ayame-neechan ¿dónde está Teuchi-san?" pregunto el niño "tuvo que ir por más vegetales" contesto la joven "mientras regresa ¿me podrías dar un plato de ramen?" preguntó el rubio "claro, un Naruto especial con muchas verduras" contesto Ayame antes de entrar a la cocina.

Unos 3 platos de ramen después llego el dueño "ohayo Teuchi-san" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "ohayo Naruto-kun, ¿está bueno el ramen?" pregunto con una sonrisa entre dientes "hai, como siempre" contesto el rubio muy animado.

Naruto comió unos 4 platos más de ramen antes de pagar y retirarse a su casa para descansar ya que seria su primer día en la academia y quería estar lo mejor posible para su primer día.

Al día siguiente el ojiazul después de hacer todo lo que acostumbra hacer en las mañanas partió hacia la academia, estaba muy emocionado al ver a tantas personas, pero después de unos minutos fue envuelto por un manto de nostalgia al ver a todos los padres con sus respectivos hijos que fueron acompañados a la ceremonia de inauguración.

Pero fue interrumpido cuando una niña al parecer hija de civiles de cabello color negro, ojos cafés y piel pálida presentándose al rubio, el se alegro un poco al ver que una niña quería ser su amiga "hola, mi nombre es Nanami mucho gusto" dijo la niña con un sonrojo evidente "hola, mi nombre es Naruto mucho gusto" contesto el rubio solo haciendo que la niña se sonrojara más "eres muy lindo" menciono la chica antes de salir corriendo, Naruto la miro alejarse haciéndolo entristecer.

Después de unos minutos el rubio fue sorprendido por Iruka mientras que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "Naruto-kun ya va empezar la ceremonia de inauguración" dijo el castaño con una sonrisa "hai Iruka-sensei" contesto el ojiazul levantándose del columpio colgado en el árbol enfrente de la academia.

El rubio tomo asiento entre sus próximos compañeros para mirar al Sandaime apunto de hablar "bienvenidos próximos ninjas de Konoha, este lugar será el martillo que forjara su camino ninja. Aprenderán lo más básico en este lugar, pero solo ustedes pueden decidir si convertirse en respectivos shinobis o ser civiles. A lo largo de su vida estará llena de experiencia, variedades de retos tanto difíciles como laboriosos y verán caer compañeros en el trayecto" el Hokage hizo una pausa con un tono de suspenso en el aire antes de continuar "¡hoy será el día en que empiecen su camino ninja y que la voluntad de fuego arda en sus corazones!" dijo el viejo animando a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia antes de escuchar los aplausos y observar caras llenas de inspiración y determinación.

Después de la ceremonia de inauguración había terminado cada niño se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas para esperar a sus nuevos profesores, el ojiazul fuel el primero en llegar, bajo un par de escalones para sentarse a su mano izquierda en los asientos del centro del salón.

Solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de oír la puerta correrse antes de voltear "¡Hola Naruto!" dijo un castaño mientras masticaba comida chatarra acompañado de un pelinegro con cabeza de piña "Ohayo" dijo el heredero del clan Nara saludando al rubio "¿qué les pareció el discurso del Hokage-sama?" preguntó el Akimichi con emoción "Ahora estoy más seguro de cumplir mi sueño" contesto el rubio apretando los puños con determinación "Problemático" menciono el Nara con desinterés.

Después de que Naruto regresara a su asiento empezaron a llegar los demás estudiantes, al observar pudo notar a los herederos de distintos clanes como Yamanaka, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Aburame e hijos de civiles entre ellos Haruno Sakura y Higurashi Tenten.

Al final, después de que entraran y tomaran asiento los ninjas paso por la puerta un conocido ninja por el momento no muy conocido por el momento "Ohayo Sasuke" dijo el rubio levantando la mano para indicarle al Uchiha su ubicación, el ojinegro bajo los escalones para luego sentarse junto al niño de los ojos azulados, empezaron a hablar entre si hasta que unos 5 minutos entro el maestro.

Cuando el niño rubio observo quien era su nuevo maestro casi se queda boquiabierto pero lo intento disimular "buenos días niños, yo soy Umino Iruka y seré su sensei desde ahora" dijo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia "ahora cada uno de ustedes se va ir presentando, dirán sus nombres, clanes o apellidos y sus sueños".

El primero se puso de pie antes de empezar "Mi nombre es Shino del clan Aburame y me sueño es ser un buen líder del clan cuando crezca" dijo antes de sentarse.

"Mi nombre es Shikamaru del clan Nara y mi sueño en tener una vida no problemática"

"M… mi nombre es Hi… Hinata del clan Hyuga y mi sueño es que mi padre reconozca mi fuerza" dijo la ojiperla con notable nerviosismo antes de voltear y ver a un rubio mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro provocando un tono rojo en su cara.

"Mi nombre es Choji del clan Akimichi" dijo haciendo una pausa para poder tragar la comida en su boca antes de continuar "mi sueño es ser un buen jefe del clan"

"Mi nombre es Kiba del clan Inuzuka y mi sueño es ser un buen jefe de mi clan"

"Mi nombre es Sasuke del clan Uchiha y mi sueño es ser un gran ninja como mi hermano" dijo el pelinegro antes de sentarse.

"Mi nombre es Naruto del clan Uzumaki y mi sueño es ser el próximo Hokage" dijo el ojiazul, detrás de él se escuchó una riza acompañada de una voz burlona "que te hace creer que podrás lograrlo, no te vez muy prometedor" dijo el Inuzuka haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran a excepción de dos "todo es posible con esfuerzo" contesto el rubio con una sonrisa callando al chico perro y provocando sonrojos en la chicas.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que empezó el receso, todos los alumnos salieron de los salones, al rubio se sentó en el columpio para empezar a comer onigiri (bolas de arroz), el ojiazul al acabar la onigiri entro a su paisaje mental el cual había cambiado, ya no era una alcantarilla, la había cambiado hace un par de años en un frondoso bosque con un enorme lago en el centro y cielo azul.

"**Hola cachorro, ¿qué te trae por aquí?**" pregunto el zorro gigante recostado junto al lago, el ojiazul camino directamente al pelirrojo sentando junto al él y recargándose en su sedoso pelaje "solo quería relajarme un poco con mi amigo" dijo Naruto sacándole una sonrisa al zorro gigante.

Paso el día rápidamente entre presentaciones y unas cuantas notas sobre el chakra y sus respectivos usos, al acabar las clases todos los niños salieron para saludar a correspondientes padres contándoles que tal había estado el día en la academia, el rubio empezó a tornarse un poco triste "Naruto" dijo el Uchiha llamando la atención del ojiazul "¿vienes? voy a entrenar con los shurikens y mi taijutsu" dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa hacia el niño de ojos azulados "lo siento Sasuke, hoy tengo algo que hacer" contesto el rubio provocando un mueca en el pelinegro "de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana" grito el Uchiha alejándose.

El rubio partió de la academia a los pocos minutos hacia el lago realizar su propio entrenamiento "**cachorro**" dijo un voz grave haciendo que el rubio se detuviera "**hoy no vas a entrenar como de costumbre**" dijo el zorro haciendo un pausa "**te tengo un entrenamiento un poco más desafiador**" dijo el zorro con una sonrisa entre dientes.

El ojiazul llego al lago con emoción por su nuevo entrenamiento que le preparo el zorro "**primero necesito que consigas un kunai con poco filo**" menciono el pelirrojo, el rubio saco un pequeño pergamino guardado en su sudadera, el niño agrego un poco de chakra al pergamino para que luego aparecía un kunai mientras se dispersaba el humo de la invocación "**ahora Naruto intenta balancear la punto del kunai en tu dedo utilizando chakra e intenta que recorra tu mano y brazo**" dijo el Kyubi antes de que el niño comenzara, el rubio fue capaz de hacer que el kunai se balanceara por su brazo sin ningún problema "**bien hecho Naruto, ahora intentalo con un kunai filoso**" dijo el zorro poniendo un poco nervioso a ninja rubio, el ojiazul hizo el mismo proceso anterior, para luego tener un nuevo kunai esta vez filoso en su mano, volvió a realizar el ejercicio y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

"**Muy bien cachorro, ¿estás listo para la mejor parte?**" dijo el Kyubi haciendo una pausa para luego continuar "**como te darás cuenta este ejercicio es muy parecido al de la hoja**" menciono el zorro para luego ver al niño asentir la cabeza "**lo que varía en este ejercicio son al perecer solo pequeños detalles pero en eso te equivocas, en vez de pegarlo en alguna parte de tu cuerpo debes aplicar el chakra necesario para mantenerlo y en su lugar , sobre la punta y que se pueda trasladar, además de eso cambia el peso, haciendo su balance y traslación por el brazo más complicado, sin contar el uso extra de chakra, ahora como la hoja si aplicas mucho chakra saldrá volando, pero sino aplicas lo suficiente caerá y te cortara, eso no es problema para ti ya que gracias a mi te puedes recuperar rápidamente pero obviamente sentirás el dolor de los cortes**" explico Kurama haciendo una pausa "**pero eso no es todo cachorro**" dijo provocando una ceja alzada "**tendrás que mantenerte sobre el agua mientras realizas este ejercicio, si te concentras bastante en el kunai te hundirás, pero si te concentras en restablecer el chakra para mantenerte sobre el agua disminuirás el chakra en el kunai y este te cortara**" dijo el zorro con un tono de diversión.

El niño paso las siguientes horas entrenando seguido de cortes de manos y pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas, al empezar el atardecer el rubio tomo el kunai para luego sellarlo en su pergamino y dirigirse a la horilla "esto es muy complicado" menciono el ojiazul acompañado de un suspiro.

Al llegar a su hogar el rubio lavo sus cortadas en sus brazos y manos para luego colocar unas vendas alrededor, salió de baño para prepara la comida, después de comer el rubio pensaba leer unos cuantos pergaminos pendientes _de jutsus Fūton, _cuando el ojiazul estaba a punto de sentase, se le ocurrió dar un paseo por Konoha así que salió.

Mientras Naruto caminaba cerca de las viviendas de los Uchiha pudo sentir como las firmas iban desapareciendo una por una rápidamente, el rubio rápidamente junto las manos para luego murmurar _henge no jutsu (jutsu de transformación)_ y tomar los rasgos físicos de una persona de 18 años, ojos azules, pelo castaño, con un pantalón shinobi negro, sandalias negras ninja y una camisa negra de mangas largas, por medio de prevención el ojiazul saco un pergamino agregándole chakra para luego tener una mascara de un zorro, se la coloco para luego saltar encima del muro que dividía el hogar de los Uchiha con Konoha.

El castaño acumulo un poco de chakra en sus ojos para luego presenciar unos ojos color perla con venas resaltando a los costados de los ojos, el ojiperla pudo notar tres personas en la casa principal, pero en un parpadeo otra firma de chakra desapareció, rápidamente desactivo sus ojos para luego sacar un royo y obtener un par de kunais los cuales lanzo hacia el Uchiha los cuales esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás después de escuchar el vidrio tronar por los kunais.

El ojiazul en un parpadeo apareció junto a una mujer joven la cual lagrimeaba por la muerte de al parecer su marido, el castaño puso su mano en el hombro de ojinegro para calmarla un poco.

El rubio rápidamente sin pensarlo se lanzó contra el Uchiha para solo ver como sus golpes y patadas al azar eran esquivadas, al ver que no daba ningún resultado dio un salto hacia atrás, pero al poner el pie en el suelo volteo a ver para ser sorprendido por un golpe en el estomago que lo lanzo hacia la pared haciendo que callera inocente.

De repente Sasuke entro a la aviación por el golpe que se escuchó después de ser golpeado el ojiazul "¡Padre! ¡Madre!" dijo el niño antes de ver a su padre muerto mientras su madre estaba acurrucada sobre su cadáver mientras lloraba en silencio, de la oscuridad salió una silueta para luego darse cuenta que era su hermano mayor Itachi con los ojos rojos por culpa del sharingan "¡Hermano! Papá y mamá están… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién hizo esto?" rápidamente fue interrumpido por una shuriken que se detuvo en la puerta cortando el hombro de niño, este se sujetó del hombro por el momentáneo dolor que causo "¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el Uchiha menor, pero solo consiguió una mirada fría de parte de su hermano "tonto hermano pequeño" dijo el Uchiha mayor antes de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos "_Mangekyuo Sharingan_" dijo este para luego sus ojos cambiar de forma a una shuriken de tres puntas, rápidamente Sasuke callo en el genjutsu el cual le mostro como su hermano mato a todo su clan.

El niño comenzó a gritar al ver las muertes de su clan para luego caer agotado "¿por qué?" pregunto Uchiha menor entre jadeos "para medir mis capacidades" contesto el Uchiha mayor con palabras frías "¿para medir tus habilidades? ¿Eso es todo? Solo por eso… todos murieron" pregunto el niño con menos dificultada "era necesario" contesto el ninja de pie "no digas tonterías" grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia su hermano con furia, pero fue recibido por un golpe en el estómago dejándolo tembloroso en el piso.

En ese momento las lágrimas del niño comenzaron a brotar llenando sus mejillas de ellas, el ninja de enfrente dio un paso hacia él haciendo que el estudiante se asustara (no quiero morir, tengo miedo) pensó el niño antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la evitación gritando despavorido.

Al llegar a la puerta su puso rápidamente las sandalias para continuar su huida, pero no funciono ya que unos cuantos metros delante del aprecio su hermano obstruyendo el camino "es imposible ¡mi hermano no es así!" grito el niño "solo hice el papel de hermano mayor para evaluarte, tu eres el único capaz de medir mis capacidades, tú también eres capaz de activar el Mangekyuo Sharingan, pero necesita un requisito, debes… matar a tu mejor amigo, tal y como yo lo hice" hizo una pausa el ninja antes de continuar "en el templo de Nakano, debajo del séptimo tatami en el lado derecho… es el lugar secreto donde se reúne el clan, el verdadero se secreto se encuentra allí, si lo pudieras activar, el número de personas que lo pudieran usar el Mangekyuo Sharingan, incluyéndome seria de tres, si eso sucede hay una razón para dejarte vivir, pero por el momento no tienes el valor de asesinar, si quieres matarme, despreciame, odiame y vive tu vida aborreciéndome" dijo el ninja con cada ves más desprecio entre sus palabras, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer corriendo hacia el Uchiha menor.

Al estar apunto de tocar el hombro de su hijo, el Uchiha lanzo un par de shurikens hacia la mujer lo cual Sasuke miro con lágrimas y terror en sus ojos "mamá" grito el niño, pero antes de que las shurikens se acercarán a ella lo suficiente fueron interceptados por un ninja con mascara de zorro el cual los trapo con la mano.

La matriarca Uchiha le dio un abrazo a su hijo con lágrimas escurriendo en sus pálidas mejillas "me alegro que estés bien" dijo la Uchiha antes de voltear de ver a su hijo mayor y caer desmayada "¿mamá?" preguntó el Uchiha menor angustiado "tranquilo solo se desmayo por ver el directo a los ojos a tu hermano cayendo en un genjutsu del Mangekyuo" dijo el Naruto con una voz diferente tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

"Corre lejos y mantente con vida, algún día, cuando tengas los mismos ojos que tengo, buscame" dijo el Uchiha tornando su Sharingan al Mangekyuo, pero antes de que Sasuke quedara inconsciente escucho la voz del ninja junto a el "la fuerza no se basa en odio y eso lo sabes bien" dijo el enmascarado antes de que el niño cayera inconsciente.

Itachi se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en el aire, pero antes de irse se detuvo "no volveremos a ver, cuida a Sasuke y gracias por salvar a madre" menciono el Uchiha con un poco de felicidad en sus ultimas palabras, para luego desaparecer.


	4. La pruebas de 5 días

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana después en el hospital en Konoha se encontraba un ojinegro recostado en su cama cuando abrió los ojos con respiración dificultosa y pesada (¿un sueño?) pensó el niño, pero al intentar levantarse sintió un agudo dolor en el hombro, al recoger su manga pudo recordar como su hermano le lanzó un shuriken cortándole el brazo.

El Uchiha se sentó en la cama para luego incorporarse y dirigirse al pasillo, el pelinegro camino unos cuantos metros cuando a la vuelta escucho una plática de dos enfermeras "pobre niño él fue uno de los últimos sobrevivientes" dijo la enfermera más joven "si, su madre aun continua dormida, fue trasladada a la habitación 249 esta mañana" contesto la segunda enfermera "¿qué ha pasado con el hermano?" pregunto la primera enfermera "todavía no lo han encontrado" contesto nuevamente la enfermera con mayor edad.

Al oír esto el niño paso desapercibido junto a las enfermeras para luego dirigirse a las escaleras, corrió por ellas lo más rápido que pudo entre tropezones y caídas dejándole moretones en las piernas por constantes golpes contra ellas.

Llego a la planta superior para luego pasar abrir un puerta hacia un pasillo vacío, el ojinegro corrió por el hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta con el numero 249 gravado en la parte superior de la puerta, al correr la puerta pudo notar una mujer de cabello negro sedoso y piel pálida recostada junto a la ventana, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad seguida del color anaranjado del atardecer traspasando suavemente las cortinas blancas, a su costado unas flores, más específico unos girasoles en un florero con agua.

El niño dio un par de pasos hacia la mujer antes de detenerse enfrente de la cama en donde ella se encontraba, el pelinegro estaba a punto de soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad al ver a su madre a salvo hasta que fue interrumpido "veo que te sientes mejor" dijo una voz haciendo que el pequeño estudiante diera vuelta para ver a un rubio parado en la puerta con un ramo de girasoles y flores de cerezo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el ojinegro con tristeza en sus palabras "después de escuchar lo sucedido, eh venido a visitarte a ti y a tu madre todos los días" respondió el rubio con una tranquilidad agradable "¿cuánto tiempo eh estado inconsciente?" preguntó el Uchiha con preocupación "desde hace una semana" contesto el ojiazul antes de hablar "pero al parecer como toda esta semana soy el único que te ha venido a visitar" dijo el niño con una sonrisa de amabilidad "¿para qué son las flores?" preguntó el ojinegro con amargura "todos los días les traigo flores, se dice que las flores mirifican al enfermo ayudando a su recuperación" contesto el ojiazul mientras remplazaba los girasoles por los que ya se encontraban en el florero, el jinchuriki se acercó lentamente extendiendo las flores para que fueran tomadas "no… las necesito" murmuro el pelinegro haciendo una pausa "no necesito tus flores" grito mientras de un manotazo tiraba las flores y salía corriendo.

Corrió por los pasillos para encontrar una puerta hacia las escaleras, bajo rápidamente, corrió entre la gente sin importar chocar o ser visto, al salir del hospital solo se detuvo para dar vuelta y mirar el edificio antes de empezar nuevamente a correr, corrió entre las casa hasta llegar a la entrada donde habitaba el clan Uchiha.

Al llegar noto unas cintas policiacas las cuales decían no pasar, el niño pasó entre ellas para que su mente le jugara una broma haciendo creer que la gente seguía pasando, pero rápidamente pudo observar las casas abandonadas mientras llegaban recuerdos amargos cuando aún prosperaban los Uchihas, se escuchó le sonido de una gota caer seguido de otra, Sasuke miro al cielo con ojos apagados, la lluvia se desato mientras el pequeño Uchiha caminaba empapado entre las calles amplias y desoladas para luego perderse entre un recuerdo.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-chan ¿vas a la escuela?" pregunto una Uchiha de edad avanzada "si" contesto el pelinegro con una sonrisa "hace tiempo que no veo a Itachi-san, apuesto a que habrá crecido, él es un ninja de primera clase, él se graduó con altos honores a los 7 años y se volvió chunin a los 10" dijo la anciana "también pudo usar el sharingan a los 8 años" dijo el niño a completando a la peliblanco " si, tienes razón, él es el orgullo del clan Uchiha" termino de decir la mujer.

**Fin del Flashback**

El pequeño estudiante seguía caminando bajo la lluvia con la mirada hacia el piso, antes de llegar a su hogar, corrió la puerta y observo unos instantes para instantáneamente recordar a su madre dándole la bienvenida a casa, se retiró las sandalias antes de continuar caminado en el pasillo junto al jardín debajo de la lluvia. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo pudo recordar un sinfín de recuerdos que solo amargaban poco a poco su corazón, en ese momento escucho un ruido proveniente de la cocina así que corrió hacia ella "¡madre!" grito el niño esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que escucho fue el maullido de un gato posado en la ventana que huyo después de la entrada del Uchiha.

Volteo a ver la cocina lentamente para caer nuevamente en otro recuerdo, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación donde vio a su hermano por primera vez aquella noche, solo pudo observar una silueta blanca en el piso en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su padre con manchas de sangre a su alrededor.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sasuke se dirigió al templo Nakano para confirmar lo que su hermano le dijo la noche de la masacre Uchiha "en el templo Nakano… debajo del séptimo tatami en el lado derecho, es el lugar secreto donde se reúne el clan" dijo Itachi aquel noche.

El niño entro al templo y reviso el sitio dicho para encontrar una puerta oculta que te dirigen a unas escaleras, el ojinegro bajo las escaleras para encontrar una habitación oscuras con un par de antorchas prendidas y en medio de la habitación se encontraba una piedra tallada con los secretos del clan "ya veo… así que es a esto se refería" murmuro el pelinegro con los ojo entrecerrados.

El estudiante salió del templo después de haber acomodado todo en su lugar para no dejar pruebas de su aparición para luego dirigirse a la academia ninja, al llegar tomo haciendo esperando que diera inicio la clase " hey Shikamaru, ¿vamos a comprar caramelos después de la escuela?" preguntó el Akimichi con una sonrisa esperando una pregunta positiva "no puedo, tu puedes ir porque tu mamá es amable, si mi madre se entera que fui a comprar caramelos después de la escuela, se volvería muy problemático" contesto el chico Nara.

En ese momento el Uchiha escucho unos murmureos detrás del bastantes claros "¿lo sabias? Todos los Uchihas fueron asesinados" dijo el niño del lado derecho "si, escuche a mi papá hablar de eso, el y su madre son los únicos sobrevivientes" contesto el otro chico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el ojinegro seguido por el otro.

El rubio escucho los murmureos mientras entraba al salón para luego darles un golpe en la cabeza haciendo un señor con el dedo para que dejaran de hablar del tema, la escuela pasó igual que todos los días con diferencia de que la clase se trasladó al patio.

Al acabar la escuela el Uchiha rápidamente se marchó, al llegar al lago donde su padre le había enseñado el _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_, se sentó en la punta del puerto para botes antes de recordar las palabras de su padre y su madre "como lo esperaba de mi hijo" recordó las palabras del Uchiha padre "tu padre siempre habla de ti cuando estamos solos" recordó que dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

"Siempre me preguntaba, que tipo de conversación tenía mi padre con mi madre" murmuro el niño con tristeza en sus palabras, tomo una piedra junto y la arrojo al agua distorsionando su reflejo, el ojinegro pudo notar como su reflejo tomo forma de su hermano mientras recordaba sus palabras " si quieres matarme, odiame, despreciame" escucho el niño en sus pensamientos, se puso de pie para saltar al agua cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que borro esos sentimientos de odio en su corazón en ese momento "parece que estás listo para saltar" dijo el rubio detrás del Uchiha, el pelinegro volteo para ver a su único amigo y mejor amigo parado enfrente de él con un ramo de flores de cerezo.

"La última vez que nos vimos no te pude dar esto" dijo el rubio extendiendo el ramo hacia el ojinegro, Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia el rubio dándole un abrazo con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas "lo siento, me sentía muy triste y confundido" dijo el Uchiha aferrándose más al hombro del rubio.

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó, se bañó, vistió y desayuno como cualquier día, al llegar a la academia pudo notar a su amigo Sasuke con una vestimenta nueva, camisa de mangas largas color negro con cuello alto y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, un short blanco y sandalias ninja azules.

Pero al sentarse junto a él pudo notar un aire más maduro y serio "ohayo Sasuke" saludo el rubio a su amigo "ohayo Naruto" respondió el ojinegro un poco serio "¿qué pasa?" preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad "desde ahora seré más serio para cumplir mi nueva meta" haciendo una pausa antes de continuar "tengo que descubrir el por qué mi hermano asesino a mi clan, estoy seguro que hay una repuesta lógica tras esto y después de encontrarlo traerlo aquí para que sea castigado" termino el Uchiha tomando un tono serio.

Pasaron las semanas, el ojinegro cumplió su palabra ahora actuaba cada vez más y más serio y solitario, pero aún seguía siendo el niño divertido y amigable cuando estaba solo con el ojiazul, también al seriedad de Uchiha comenzó a atraer a unas cuantas estudiantes de la escuela, Uzumaki no se quedó atrás ya que el tenia fans dentro y fuera de la academia, todos estaban en sus lugares esperando al sensei.

"Buenos días estudiantes" dijo el sensei mientras entraba al salón y todos le hacían una reverencia de saludo "estos 5 días no será como normalmente doy las clases" dijo el castaño colocando los libros en su escritorio antes de continuar " estos 5 días probare sus habilidades tanto físicas, de coordinación y chakra, esta actividad se le llama _Reconocimiento de Habilidades_, estos últimos 3 meses y medio los eh conocido intelectualmente, Sakura y Naruto tienen un alto conocimiento en gran variedad y tanto Shikamaru como Naruto tienen un razonamiento e inteligencia muy avanzados, pero la única diferencia es que el joven Shikamaru es relativamente perezoso" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa antes de continuar "seguidos de ellos tres se encuentra Sasuke" acabo diciendo Iruka sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción al pelinegro.

En toda la clase se escucharon murmureos preguntándose quién sería el mejor, muchos apostaron al Uchiha ya que su clan era reconocido por su fuerza e inteligencia, cada vez la clase se llenaba más y más de los murmureos "silencio, silencio" dijo el sensei antes de calmar a la clase y comenzar.

Al día siguiente todos los estudiantes estaban esperando tranquilamente en sus asientos "Shikamaru ¿Quién crees que sea el mejor en esto del reconocimiento de habilidades?" preguntó el niño castaño "el niño Uchiha parece ser el más hábil, pero no podemos descartar a Naruto, nunca hemos visto sus habilidades, pero no parece dejárselo fácil" dijo el pelinegro antes de continuar "¡problemático!" suspiro el cabeza con forma de piña.

**Primer día**

"Buenos días niños" dijo el castaño para recibir una reverencia antes de continuar "hoy la clase será afuera, así que salgan para podamos dar comienzo _al Reconocimiento de Habilidades_" termino el ninja antes de guiar al grupo a la actividad, al llegar todos pudieron observar una cuerda amarrada de un extremo a otro, mientras que en el centro había un holló de metro y medio de profundidad lleno hasta la mitad de agua.

"Hoy voy a probar el equilibrio que tiene cada uno de ustedes" menciono el sensei observando en las niñas con cara de desagrado "¿a quien le gustaría ser el primero en pasar?" preguntó el castaño mirando a todos sus alumnos sin recibir respuesta "al parecer ninguno se anima a pasar por lo que tendré que escoger" hizo una pausa mirando al grupo completo "el primero en pasar será Uchiha Sasuke" dijo el ninja, el ojinegro se acercó al sensei para luego proceder a la cuerda, como era de esperarse el Uchiha paso sin ningún problema, como siempre la pelirosa aclamo al pelinegro "eso es Sasuke-kun como siempre perfecto" grito la niña haciendo molestar tenuemente al Uchiha.

"Bueno ahora hagan una fila para poder pasar a hacer la prueba" dijo el sensei, todos se formaron y fueron pasando, la mayoría de los hombres pasaron con un poco de dificultad y otros cayeron, a excepción del Uchiha y el rubio los cuales pasaron sin ningún problema, después de que pasaran todos los hombres empezaron las mujeres, igual que las mayoría de los hombres, pasaron las mujeres con dificultad pero hubo unas cuantas, un total de 4 que no lo lograron entre ellas Haruno Sakura e Yamanaka Ino.

"Como lo esperaba" dijo el castaño haciendo una pausa "las niñas se han preparado menos para ser ninja que lo varones y al parecer hay algunas no han hecho ejercicio en toda su vida" menciono el sensei observando a las pocas niñas que no pudieron cruzar.

"No deberían hacer este tipo de actividades en donde te puedas ensuciar" dijo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño "esto es lo que se necesita para volverse ninja, pasar diversas actividades que te ayuden en tu crecimiento como ninja" menciono el rubio explicando él porque "callate perdedor" contesto la niña con veneno en sus palabras "yo apoyo a Naruto, el ser ninja es serio, no es un juego en el que puedes decidir ensuciarte o no" menciono el Uchiha con palabras frías dando un paso al frente, la ojiverde solo sonrojo sin poner atención a lo que le decía.

"Bueno niños mañana nos vemos nuevamente aquí para la segunda parte del reconocimiento de habilidades" dijo el castaño mientras se despedía de sus alumnos.

El rubio empezaba a dirigirse al lago para empezar su entrenamiento diario de control de chakra seguido de acondicionamiento físico, pero fue rápidamente desconcertado después de estrellarse con una niña de ojos perlados "lo siento Hinata no te vi" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa "n… no te preocupes" contesto la niña con timidez "escuche que mañana la actividad se tratara sobre el uso del equipamiento ¿te gustaría entrenar con migo?" preguntó el ojiazul con tranquilidad, la chica Hyuga se encontraba muy nerviosa para contestar así que solo asintió con la cabeza "perfecto" dijo el rubio para empezar a caminar siendo seguido por le ojiperla.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque donde empezarían con su entrenamiento, el rubio había logrado crear una pulsera que sirviera como un pergamino de almacenamiento, así que aplico chakra a la pulsera obteniendo 5 shurikens en su mano sin que la ojiperla se diera cuenta "Toma Hinata" dijo el rubio mostrándole las shurikens "lo que debes de hacer es lanzar cada shuriken a un árbol haciendo que estas queden de forma vertical" explico el ojiazul, la niña después de escuchar la respiración empezó a lanzar las shurikens hacia un árbol, pero estas solo pasaban a los lados hasta que la última le pudo acertar "parece que tu puntería no es muy buena, pero no importa por eso estamos aquí" dijo el rubio provocando un sonrojo por la dulzura de sus palabras hacia la ojiperla.

Pasaron las horas, ya empezaba a oscurecer pero aun la Hyuga seguía en su entrenamiento, después de tantas horas ya la ojiperla era capaz de golpear al árbo veces seguidas en una línea semirrecta verticalmente "muy bien Hinata has mejorado mucho" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía "h…hai" contesto la joven con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su rubor.

**Segundo día**

"Buenos días niños, hoy voy a probar su puntería y manejo de su equipamiento" dijo el sensei haciendo una pausa "para empezar a cada uno se les dará 5 shurikens, su objetivo es arrojar las shurikens a un árbol haciendo que estas queden alineadas verticalmente" menciono el castaño mientras señalaba unos 4 árboles y en cada uno 5 shurikens clavadas.

Esta vez las niñas fueron las primeras, pero la mayoría solo podía atinarle al árbol un o dos veces, solo hubo una que pudo darle al árbol más de 2 veces, esa fue Hinata con 4 shuriken alineados verticalmente no perfectamente pero notable su habilidad. Pero al igual que el día anterior la única incapaz de atinar ni una sola vez fue Sakura "no te preocupes Sakura todo el mundo tienen un punto fuerte" dijo el sensei intentando animar a la pelirosa.

Empezaron los hombres, la diferencia era notable en la dedicación a ser ninja, la mayoría golpeaba al árbol d veces seguidas pero en distintas partes del tronco, otros pocos solo dieron 3 veces, después de pasar la mayoría le toco al Uchiha, tomo las shurikens y de un solo impulso lanzó todas a la vez formando un línea recta vertical, al ver esto todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron no solo de que pudiera formar la línea vertical con las shurikens sino que también lo logro lanzándolas todas al mismo tiempo "así se hace Sasuke" se escuchó una voz femenina muy reconocible de parte de la pelirosa.

El rubio se dirigió al árbol para retirar las shurikens clavadas en el troco, al retirarlas tomo la misma longitud de largo que tomaron todos para hacer la prueba unos 5 metros, el rubio repitió lo mismo que hizo el pelinegro para lanzar todas a la ves con el mismo resultado, formo una línea vertical totalmente recta con las shurikens, los demás estudiantes se sorprendieron nuevamente al ver que además del Uchiha, el rubio podía realizar esta hazaña.

"Muy bien esto es todo por hoy" menciono el sensei antes de que todos partieran a sus hogares, a excepción del ojiazul que realizara su entrenamiento diario para luego realizar su pasatiempo favorito.

**Tercer día**

Todos se encontraban en el patio de la academia esperando al profesor mientras hablaban y conversaban, pasaron unos minutos hasta que el profesor llego "buenos días" dijo llamando la atención antes de empezar "hoy voy a probar su nivel de control de chakra" dijo el sensei antes de continuar "les enseñare un ejercicio que con practica mejorara su control de chakra, pero por ahora servirá para medir que tan buen control tienen de su chakra" dijo el castaño.

El sensei empezó a pasar uno por uno dándoles unas simples hojas de árbol antes de empezar su explicación "estas son simples hojas así que no tendrán escases de recurso para poder entrenar su control de chakra a nivel básico" dijo el ninja sonriendo antes de continuar "en esta parte del _Reconocimiento de Habilidad, _lo único que deben de hacer es agregar una cierta cantidad de chakra a la hoja, si empleas poca cantidad la hoja caerá, pero si agregas demasiado la hoja saldrá volando, el objetivo es hacer que la hoja se quede estática en algún punto de su cuerpo en este caso la frente ya que es uno de los puntos más difíciles en donde puedes concentrar chakra" termino la explicación el sensei, cada uno de los estudiantes empezaron a probar su suerte, pero a muchos solo conseguían que su hoja saliera volando.

El castaño empezó a revisar el resultado de cada niño con una tablilla en la cual anotaba cada aspecto de los días anteriores, el rubio se encontraba muy tranquilo ya que él podía efectuar este entrenamiento muy fácilmente "muy bien Sakura ya has logrado dominar el nivel básico del control de chakra ¿has estado entrenando?" preguntó el ninja con curiosidad "no sensei" contesto la pelirosa (¡genial! ¿Cómo es que ha logrado realizar ese control de chakra en tan solo unos cuantos segundos?) Pensó el rubio sorprendido y un poco celoso ya que a él le costó mucho más tiempo poder realizarlo a la perfección.

**"Yo te puedo explicar eso cachorro" **dijo una voz gruesa **"esa niña tiene una cantidad muy baja de chakra lo cual hace más fácil el control de su chakra, a diferencia de ti que tienes una cantidad de chakra que sobrepasa al Hokage"** explicó el zorro al rubio.

Unos minutos después el castaño se paró enfrente del rubio para observar como realizaba el ejercicio a la perfección "muy bien Naruto estas lleno de sorpresas" dijo el sensei con una sonrisa para luego continuar evaluando a los demás estudiantes.

**Cuarto día**

"Hoy se tratara de demostrar que tan buen desarrollo físico tienen" menciono el castaño para luego señalar una serie de obstáculos "ustedes deberán hacer una carrera entre los siguientes obstáculos " hizo una pausa antes de continuar y señalar cada obstáculo uno por uno "realizaran carrera de velocidad hasta llegar a una pared de 3 metros con cuerdas las cuales usaran para escalar, al llegar hasta arriba saltaran al colchón para luego toparse con un pasamanos el cual estará pasara por un estanque de agua y para terminar deberán saltar entre unas 7 piedras sin caerse para llegar a la meta, pero si se caen además de llenarse del lodo deberán regresar al principio" dijo el ninja antes de guiar a todos a las meta "antes de que se me olvide la carrera será mixta y el premio será un pergamino con un jutsu elementar rango E del elemento que decidan" dijo el sensei haciendo más tensa la competición.

Todos los estudiantes se colocaron en la línea de salida "¡comiencen!" índico el castaño y todos salieron corriendo, rápidamente el Uchiha tomo la ventaja pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando observo a un rubio empezara tomar la ventaja, rápidamente el ojinegro aceleró el paso tomando la misma velocidad, ambos llegaron a la pared al mismo tiempo, tomando la cuerda empezaron a escalar y al llegar al final saltaron, al pelinegro se le hizo un poco extraño que el rubio callera más rápido que él ya que deberían tener casi el mismo peso, pero le restó importancia, siguieron corriendo a la para llegar al pasamanos, en el último momento el Uchiha aceleró un poco haciéndolo el primero en llegar al pasamanos, pasaron rápidamente demostrando la fuerza en sus brazos.

Al fin habían llegado a la última parte, empezaron a saltar cada roca con tal facilidad que parecía como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo, ambos llegaron a la meta pero por desgracia el pelinegro llego primero por muy poco.

**"¿Qué paso cachorro? pudiste haberle ganado por mucho o ¿es mejor que tú?"** dijo el zorro con sarcasmo hacia el niño "Kurama tu sabes bien que no puedo demostrar mis capacidades ahora, además ya tengo suficientes jutsus rango E no me sorprendería que Sasuke reciba uno que ya conozca" contesto el rubio con tristeza oculta en sus palabras **"entonces ¿por qué suenas triste?"** pregunto el pelirrojo "lo que pasa es que yo quería ganarle, pero si lo hago me podría causar problemas" contesto el ojiazul con un puchero en su cara **"jajajaja… ese el cachorro que conozco"** dijo el zorro con entusiasmo.

"Buena carrera Naruto" dijo el Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia el rubio "igualmente Sasuke" contesto el ojiazul estrechando su mano contra la del ojinegro, 5 minutos más tarde terminaron todos los demás estudiantes, pero como era de esperarse igual que los demás ejercicios relacionados con el físico Sakura fuel la última.

"Naruto" dijo Iruka llamando la atención del niño "¿sucede algo Iruka-sensei?" preguntó el ojiazul "dime Naruto ¿desde cuándo usas sellos de gravedad?" preguntó el castaño con seriedad "se dio cuenta" dijo Naruto entre risas haciendo una pausa "desde hace unos años" contesto el niño con tranquilidad, el ninja suspiro antes de hablar "Naruto estas lleno de sorpresas" comento el sensei.

**Quinto día**

"Buenos días niños, hoy es el quinto día del _Reconocimiento de Habilidades_" dijo el ninja antes de continuar "hoy probare su taijutsu con una pequeño torneo entre ustedes, los combates se llevaran a cabo dentro de un circulo de 5 metros de diámetro, se hará un sorteo para repartir a los 22 en peleas al azar, las reglas son muy simples.

1- Solo se puede usar el taijutsu, al usar armas o jutsus serán descalificados sin pretextos.

2- El ganador será el que deje fuera de combate a su compañero o por rendición.

3- Perderá aquel que salga del círculo.

4- En los empate ambos quedaran descalificados.

Bueno ahora, el primer enfrentamiento será Uchiha Sasuke vs Endo Akira (hijo de civil), por favor diríjanse al campo para dar empiezo" dijo el castaño antes de dar empiezo.

"Empiecen" indico el sensei, rápidamente el ojinegro salió a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, antes de que se diera cuanta fue pateado en el estómago lanzándolo fuera del círculo "el ganador Uchiha Sasuke" dijo el castaño antes de que todos aplaudieran por su rápida victoria.

"Segunda pelea, Akimichi Choji vs Daishi Hayate (hijo de civil), comiencen" dijo el ninja, Hayate salio corriendo hacia en castaño dándole un golpe en el rostro para observar como cae fuera del campo "ganador Daishi Hayate" dijo el sensei seguidos de aplausos nuevamente.

"_Tercer combate_, Asari Ami (hija de civil) vs Yamanaka Ino, comiencen" dijo el sensei para dar comienzo, Ami corrió hacia la rubia mandándole una patada alta, Ino la detuvo fácilmente, pero en un movimiento rápido fue tomada por el cuello con ambas piernas de Ami y arrojada fuera del círculo "ganadora Asari Ami".

"Cuarto combate Inuzuka Kiba vs Bunya Asahi (hijo de civil), comiencen" indico el castaño, el chico perro corrió rápidamente hacia Asahi dándole un par de golpes seguido de una patada, Asahi se recuperó rápidamente para luego contratacar con un par de golpes, todos fueron esquivados por el Inuzuka, rápidamente Kiba lo hizo tropezar con su pie haciendo que callera fuera del circulo "ganador Inuzuka Kiba" comento el sensei.

"Quinto combate Chikamatsu Jin (hijo de civil) vs Haruno Sakura, comiencen" indico el ninja, Jin dio el primer golpe pero fu esquivado por la pelirosa antes de que ella empujara levemente a Jin sacándolo de balance, rápidamente la ojiverde lanzo un golpe, pero debido a su falta de experiencia al golpear tropezó cayendo fuera del círculo "ganador Chikamatsu Jin"

"Sexto combate Nara Shikamaru vs Aizawa Itsuki (hijo de civil), comiencen" menciono el sensei, Shikamaru rápidamente dio un paso fuera del círculo "problemático" murmuro el pelinegro "ganador Aizawa Itsuki"

"Séptimo combate Handa Anna (hija de civil) vs Hiroko Ichiro (hija de civil), comiencen" indico el ninja, Anna corrió hacia Ichiro mandándole golpes y patadas, Ichiro bloqueo cada uno de los ataques, tomo a Anna del brazo para luego llevarla al suelo aplicando una llave al brazo provocando que se rindiera "ganadora Hiroko Ichiro"

"Octavo combate Ashida Kenta (hijo de civil) vs Aburame Shino, comiencen" dijo el castaño, ambos se miraban fijamente, pero ese silencio fue interrumpido cuando el chico de lentes de sol camino lentamente hacia Kenta, Kenta empezó a sudar del nervio paralizado sin saber qué hacer, cuando Aburame estuvo enfrente levanto ambas manos empujando a su contrincante el cual cayo fácilmente fuera de círculo "ganador Aburame Shino"

"Noveno combate Hyuga Hinata vs Igarashi Kotone (hija de civil), comiencen" indico el sensei, Kotone dio un paso al frente pero Hinata parecía dudosa y tímida "¿qué pasa Hinata?" preguntó el rubio colocándose a su lado "¿q… que pasa si la lastimo?" pregunto la ojiperla con preocupación "no te preocupes, esto es solo una prueba así que da lo mejor de ti" contesto el ojiazul con calma "pero la lastimare" dijo la peliazul "la vida está llena de heridas, no te puedes preocuparte de los demás si eres incapaz de cuidarte por ti misma Hinata, yo creo que ganes" dijo el rubio tornándose serio, pero antes de que la Hyuga entrara al círculo el rubio le murmuro en la oreja antes de que la ojiperla cambiara drásticamente, llenándose sus ojos con un brillo de determinación.

Ya las dos en el campo empezó la pelea, la ojiperla tomo la postura, Kotone corrió hacia ella antes de lanzar u golpe al rostro de Hinata, la ojiperla rápidamente lo esquivo tocando un hombro y costilla de Kotone, Kotone intento lanzar un golpe más pero cayó al suelo inconsciente "ganadora Hyuga Hinata".

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por este acontecimiento ya que por ese pequeño instante la peliazul cambio su mirada tomando una drástica ventaja llevándola a la victoria, la ojiperla salió del círculo para pasar junto al rubio "n…no vemos a l… la salida" dijo la niña con un sonrojo obviamente evidente.

"Decimo combate, Akatsuka Mine (hija de civil) vs Kamio Kurumi (hija de civil) comiencen" comentó el ninja, ambas salieron corriendo mientras chocaban puños antes de liberarse una serie de patadas y golpes, la pelea eras muy pareja hasta que Kurumi resbalo haciendo que Mine lograra ver una abertura para luego golpearla fuertemente en el estómago haciendo que callera inconsciente "ganadora Akatsuka Mine"

"Décimo primer combate, Uzumaki Naruto vs Motoori Miu (hija de civil) comiencen" dijo el castaño, "¿estas lista?" preguntó el rubio antes de comenzar "por supuesto, no creas que por que eres lindo te dejare ganar" dijo Miu con gracia "gracias tú también eres hermosa" contesto el rubio haciendo sonrojar al contrincante, Miu se lanzó hacia el contrincante con patadas y golpes, el rubio bloque todos los golpes con facilidad "eres buena… pero" dijo el rubio empezando a contratacar lanzando golpes hacia ella lo suficientemente débil solo provocando que retroceda, cuando Miu estaba justo en la orilla el rubio le empujo con el dedo en la frente haciendo que callera fuera "ganador Uzumaki Naruto"

"Décimo segundo combate Anami Ren (hijo de civil) vs Hyata Kotaro (hijo de civil) comiencen" menciono el sensei, Ren rápidamente lanzo un golpe hacia Kotaro que conecto fácilmente en el rostro. Kotaro se levantó para dar una patada a Ren la cual esquivo, antes de que se diera cuenta otra pierna se desplazó rápidamente hacia Ren golpeándolo y sacándolo del circulo "ganador Hyata Kotaro"

"Muy bien ahora empezaremos la segunda ronda, los ganadores de la ronda anterior fueron: Uchiha Sasuke, Daishi Hayate, Asari Ami, Inuzuka Kiba, Chikanatsu Jin, Aizawa Itsuki, Ichiro Hiroko, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Akatsuka Mine, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyata Kotaro" dijo el sensei haciendo una pausa.

"Primer combate de la segunda ronda Uchiha Sasuke vs Daishi Hayate comiencen" indico el sensei, Hayate corrió hacia el Uchiha lanzándole una patada, rápidamente el ojinegro la bloqueo para conectar un golpe en la costilla derecha de Hayate, Hayate dio un salto hacia atrás para hacer espacio, antes de que se diera cuenta el pelinegro apareció junto a él golpeándolo en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago haciendo que callera fuera del círculo "ganador Uchiha Sasuke"

"Segundo combate de la segunda ronda Asari Ami vs Inuzuka Kiba, comiencen" dijo el castaño, el pelinegro salió corriendo hacía la chica esta dio una patada baja pero rápidamente el chico perro salto conectando una patada en el hombro de Ami, ella se agarró el hombro del dolor antes de que Kiba la golpeara en el mentó haciéndola caer fuera del círculo " ganador Inuzuka Kiba"

"Tercer combate de la segunda ronda Chikanatsu Jin vs Aizawa Itsuki comiencen" menciono el ninja, Jin corrió hacía Itsuki conctando un golpe seguido de una patada, Itsuki salto hacia atrás antes de salir corriendo a Jin el cual lo detuvo con un golpe en el estómago antes de que Itsuki callera inconsciente "ganador Chikanatsu Jin"

"Cuarto combate de la segunda ronda Ichiro Hitoko vs Aburame Shino comiensen" indico el sensei, Hitoko corrió hacia el chico de lentes, este permaneció en su lugar, Hitoko lanzo el primero golpe, pero fue detenido por una muralla de insectos, rápidamente Hitoko dio un salto atrás "Aburame Shino ha sido descalificado por el uso de sus insectos" dijo Iruka mientras detenía la pelea "ganadora Ichiro Hitoko"

"Quinto combate de la segunda ronda Hyuga Hinata vs Akatsuka Mine comiencen" dijo el ninja, Mine corrió hacia la ojiperla pero el resultado fue el mismo que la pelea anterior de la Hyuga golpeo 2 puntos haciendo que mine callera inconsciente en pocos segundos "ganadora Hyuga Hinata"

"Sexto combate de la segunda ronda Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyata Kotaro comiencen" mencionó el castaño, Kotaro dio un salto dando una patada en el aire al rubio el cual la esquivo, rápidamente el rubio le barrio haciendo que Kotaro quedara suspendido un segundo en el aire, lo suficiente para que Naruto rápidamente lo golpeara con el codo en el estómago haciéndolo caer más rápido e inconsciente "ganador Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el sensei un poco asombrado por la velocidad del rubio aun teniendo los sellos de gravedad.

"Con esta pelea acabamos la segunda ronda, ahora empezaremos con la tercera ronda" dijo el sensei emocionando a los participantes restantes y los espectadores " ya que están disparejos los encuentro uno pasara directamente a la final, pero eso se resolverá más tarde" menciono el ninja antes de continuar.

"Primer combate de la tercera ronda Uchiha Sasuke vs Inuzuka Kiba, comiencen" dijo el castaño, en chico perro salió corriendo hacia el Uchiha sin pensarlo lanzando un golpe el cual fue bloqueado, Sasuke lanzo un golpe siendo muy efectivo hacía la cara del Inuzuka, el Uchiha seguía mandando golpes y patadas las cuales conectaban perfectamente con el Kiba, rápidamente el chico perro dio un salto atrás antes de volver a atacar con un golpe, el ojinegro rápidamente lo esquivo tomando el brazo del Inuzuka y usando el impulso que llevaba el golpe Sasuke lo lanzo fuera del círculo haciendo que callera de espalda "ganador Uchiha Sasuke".

"Segundo combate de la tercera ronda Chikamatsu Jin vs Ichiro Hiroko, empiecen" indico el sensei, Jin salió corriendo hacia Hiroko mientras lanzaba un par de golpes que fueron bloqueado, Hiroko contrataco con una patada alta pero el oponente se agacho antes de conectar un golpe en la costilla derecha, rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, Hiroko se acercó nuevamente golpeándolo en la cara, ambos dieron un potente golpe en el estómago, unos segundos después del impacto ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes "Empate ambos son descalificados"

"Tercer combate de la tercera ronda Hyuga Hinata vs Uzumaki Naruto, comiencen" dijo el ninja, "¿lista Hinata?" preguntó el rubio "hai" contesto la peliazul entusiasmada antes de hacer una serie de poses de mano mientras murmuraba "Byakugan", Naruto rápidamente salió corriendo dando una patada hacia la ojiperla que rápidamente rompió su defensa de la potencia y pesadez extra que tiene por su sellos de gravedad, no se quedó quieta, así que igualmente corrió contra el rubio dando golpes con la palma abierta llenos de chakra, el ojiazul fue esquivando cada uno hasta que tomo el brazo de la chica lanzándola al aire, rápidamente retomo el equilibrio cayendo cerca del final del círculo, el rubio giro los ojos a espera de que el sensei se distrajera por un segundo y al ver que volteo a ver un ave el Uzumaki explotó en velocidad desapareciendo de la vista de todos, hasta del Byakugan el cual tenía activo su adversario, en un parpadeo el rubio apareció enfrente de la joven empujándola haciéndola dar un par dé pasos hacia atrás sacándola del círculo, cuando el ninja regreso la mirada y noto a la Hyuga fuera del círculo se sorprendió por el rápido resultado así que suspiro antes de hablar "ganador Uzumaki Naruto"

Todos los estudiantes tenían la boca abierta por lo sucedido "Buena pelea Hinata" dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano a la ojiperla "h…hai" contesto la peliazul con un poco de confusión por lo sucedido.

"Muy bien con esto damos final al tercer y por el empate se ha sado pasamos directamente a la final" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa "la final se llevara a cabo entre Uchiha Sasuke vs Uzumaki Naruto, comiencen" indico el ninja, "¿Quién crees que gane Shikamaru?" pregunto un chico de huesos grandes "no lo sé Choji, Sasuke ha demostrado en ser fuerte y rápido, pero Naruto… tal y como vimos hace rato, parece que está lleno de sorpresas" dijo el pelinegro.

_Dentro del círculo_.

Sasuke ya por primera vez se había colocado en la muy conocida pose de pelea de los Uchiha "¿qué pasa Naruto no vas a poner tu postura?" dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa "no lo siento, prefiero que sea divertido" contesto el rubio "tú siempre intentado te divertir, ahí voy" dijo el pelinegro alargando su sonrisa, el Uzumaki salió corriendo a una velocidad que solo alcanzan a tener los genin de alto rango, la mayoría lo perdió de vista a excepción de unos cuantos, el rubio soltó un golpe hacia el rostro del Uchiha, este se agacho lanzando un golpe hacia el estómago del Uzumaki, Naruto lo evadió lanzando dos patadas al rosto del ojinegro, como era de esperarse bloque ambas patadas antes de regresarla intentando sacar de balance a su oponente lo cual no funciono.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás con una respiración un poco agitada, nuevamente salieron uno contra el otro intercambiando golpes y patadas, todos los intentos de golpes y patadas eran inútiles así que regresaron al estado inicial, uno a cada lado del círculo "eres bueno Naruto" menciono el Uchiha" igual tu Sasuke" contesto el Uzumaki, nuevamente los dos se lanzaron a la batalla, los dos lanzaron un golpe el cual dio al blanco lanzándolos fuera del círculo "empate, ambos son descalificados" dijo el sensei, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se pusieron de pie, caminaron hacia el otro estrechándose las manos "buena pelea Sasuke" dijo el rubio "lo mismo digo Naruto" contesto el pelinegro.

Unos minutos después el ninja se acercó a los estudiantes "con esto terminamos el _Reconocimiento de Habilidades_, dentro de dos días hablaremos de los resultados y trabajaremos en mejorar su rendimiento físico, pero por ahora pueden retirarse" dijo el sensei antes de escuchar un "hai" de todo el grupo.

El rubio se dirigía a la salida cuando se topó a una ojiperla junto a la puerta "¿lista?" preguntó el rubio, la peliazul solamente asintió con la cabeza, ambos caminaron por la calle antes de llegar a su objetivo "aquí es" dijo el rubio señalando el Ichiraku Ramen, ambos entraron antes de pedir su comida.

Los dos empezaron a platicar, Hinata le empezó a contar todo sobre lo del clan, como la trataba su padre, obviamente el ojiazul frunció el ceño por lo que paso la ojiperla, ambos acabaron de comer y salieron del puesto "gracias por incitarme a c…comer" dijo la Hyuga con sonrojo "no te preocupas, es un regalo por haberte esforzado hoy, pero ¿no te gustaría acompañarme un poco más? conozco un lugar donde la puesta del sol se ve realmente hermosa" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más.

Ambos caminaron un rato hasta llegar al Monumento Hokage, el rubio se arrodillo a un lado de la ojiperla "¿q…que haces N…Naruto?" pregunto la peliazul con nerviosismo "ven súbete a mi espalada así podremos llegar al lugar que mencione" contesto el ojiazul "d…descuida yo iré caminando" dijo la Hyuga "vamos es más rápido por aquí" insistió el jinchuriki "bueno" contesto la ojiperla mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del rubio "¿p…peso mucho?" pregunto la peliazul con timidez "descuida no pesas" contesto el Uzumaki con palabras amables.

El ojiazul en un parpadeo desapareció y apareció encima de la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage "¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? " pregunto la Hyuga "no soy lo que aparento" contesto mientras bajaba a la peliazul, el rubio comenzó a platicarle a la Hyuga su vida desde que conoció al Kyubi en el orfanato hasta el momento, excluyendo todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke y la masacre Uchiha.

Cuando el ojiazul termino de hablar, reino un silencio cómodo antes de ser interrumpido "Naruto… me preguntaba s…si te gustaría ser mi… mi amigo" dijo la ojiperla cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba lo peor "amigos, eso no se puede" contesto el rubio haciendo una pausa, mientras en os ojos perlados empezaban a brotar pequeñas gotas de agua "porque… ya lo somos" termino el rubio grabando una sonrisa en su cara, la peliazul volteo para ver los ojos de su nuevo amigo "¿enserio?" pregunto la Hyuga para confirmar, solo para observar como el rubio asentía con su cabeza "gracias Naruto" menciono la chica con lágrimas bajando por su mejillas mientras abrazaba al ojiazul, el abrazo duro unos minutos hasta que el chico la tomo de los hombros.

"Desde ahora Hinata, yo te ayudare a entrenar para que te hagas más fuerte ¿vale?" dijo el rubio mientras sonreía "hai" contesto la peliazul mientras se limpiaba los ojos perlados con sus mangas.


	5. La graduación

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

"Naruto despierta" "tiene rezón es hora de que te levantes ¿no lo crees?" dijeron un par de voces, la primera angelical y suave notablemente de una mujer, mientras la segunda era más grave con un poco de diversión.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se adaptaban a la luz para notar dos siluetas paradas enfrente de su cama "buenos días Hinata" dijo el ojiazul haciendo una pausa "buenos días Sasuke" dijo mientras volteabas hacía el Uchiha "buenos días dormilón" contesto la ojiperla, ella estaba vestida unas sandalias ninjas azules, pantalón shinobi gris, una sudadera gris cerrada con el signo Hyuga en el hombro izquierdo debajo una camisa de maya "ohayo Naruto" contesto el pelinegro, con su mismos pantalones cortos blancos, playera azul de mangas cortas y cuello alto, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, y un par de mangas de antebrazo blancas con azul "parece que si sirve las llaves de emergencia que les di de mi casa" murmuro el ojiazul adormilado.

"Desde hace 4 años que estamos en la academia y el ultimo día decides levantarte tarde Naruto" exclamo el ojinegro "jeje… eso parece" contesto el rubio mientras se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño el ojiazul se retiró la playera de su pijama mostrando sus músculos marcados igual que su abdomen "presumido" susurro el Uchiha mientras el rubio le sonreía amigablemente, ahora con 5.44ft de altura.

Después de que el rubio se vistiera con unas sandalias ninjas negras, un pantalón shinobi negro con unas vendas que llegan a los tobillos, una saludadora negra con franjas rojas en los antebrazos y el símbolo Uzumaki en el hombro derecho, debajo una playera naranja con el símbolo Senju en la espalda del lado derecho y un símbolo Uchiha en el izquierdo.

Después de que los tres estudiantes salieran de la casa del rubio llegaron a la academia, entraron al salón de clases antes de que una voz resonara "buenos días niños" dijo el castaño llamando la atención "hoy se realizara el examen que le abrirá las puertas al mundo shinobi o simplemente se las negara, este examen será evaluado por Mizuki-sensei e yo" menciono el castaño haciendo una pausa "para este examen se evaluara dos de los tres jutsus que se les ha enseñado en la academia el _Henge no jutsu_ y el _Bunshin no jutsu_" termino el ninja de explicar (me salve) pensó el rubio **"tienes razón cachorro"** dijo el zorro haciendo una pausa **"si no mal recuerdo hace un año que controlas casi perfectamente tu chakra"** dijo el Kyubi (no puedo creer que me llevo tres años controlar el ejercicio de caminar sobre una cascada, mientras realizaba el ejercicio del kunai) le dijo el ojiazul mentalmente al zorro.

"Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el castaño antes de guiar al jinchuriki a la sala de en donde se llevaría a cabo el examen, el rubio entro a una aviación casi vacía que solo contenía una mesa con dos sillas en la cual una era ocupada por Mizuki y otra vacía en la cual se sentó Iruka, el ojiazul se paró en el centro de la aviación.

"Muy bien Uzumaki Naruto, ahora para la primera parte del examen usted debe de crear un _Bunshin_" dijo el castaño, rápidamente el rubio junto sus manos mientras murmuraba "Bunshin no jutsu" en ese momento tras una nube de humo apareció un clon del chico.

"Muy bien Naruto ahora debes realizar un _henge no jutsu_" dijo el sensei el ojiazul volvió a juntar sus manos "_henge_" nuevamente tras una nube de humo apareció, tras dispersarse se encontraba un réplica exacta de Iruka "muy bien Naruto te has graduado" dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba la cinta ninja "esto demuestra que ahora eres un ninja, espero que lo cuides" dijo el ninja "hai" contesto el Uzumaki antes de salir de la sala con su cinta ninja en las manos.

El rubio recorrió una serie de pasillos antes de salir de la academia antes de encontrarse con su amigo y su novia.

**Flashback **

El rubio y la ojiperla caminaban en la noche después de haber terminado con su entrenamiento "perfecto Hinata, tu control de chakra es el mejor que eh visto, además has progresado mucho en tu condición física, en poco tiempo te podremos ver tu chakra elemental y empezar a trabajar en ello" comento el rubio animando a la Hyuga "Naruto me gustaría hablar con usted" dijo la peliazul mientras se aferraba de la sudadera del niño.

El rubio fue guiado por la chica a un rio que corría detrás de las aguas termales, al llegar la ojiperla se detuvo enfrente del ojiazul junto al rio "Naruto" dijo la Hyuga llamando la atención del rubio "hace 2 años desde que conozco tus secretos y tú conoces los míos as-" pero antes de que pudieron continuar el Uzumaki interrumpió a la Hyuga colocando su dedo en sus suaves labio haciendo que se detuviera, el ojiazul miro al cielo lleno de estrellas y una luna llena que hacía ver a la chica más hermosa de lo que ya era.

El rubio se agacho poniendo una rodilla contra las piedras del rio, rápidamente la ojiperla cambio su cara dulce y pálida como la luna a un colorada pero igualmente dulce "Hyuga Hinata, desde que la eh conocido y contado mis secreto me eh dado cuenta que es alguien muy preciada para mí, se ha ganado mi corazón en estos últimos 2 años y me gustaría pedirle que si me concedería el honor de ser mi novia" dijo el rubio hacia la peliazul a la que le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos, el ojiazul se puso de pie demostrando su ojos azules mirándola directamente "hai" pronuncio la Hyuga antes de a balancearse hacía el rubio dándole un abrazo "desde ahora siempre estaré contigo" murmuro el Uzumaki antes de que la ojiperla se aferrara más fuerte al pecho del rubio.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Naruto" dijo la nueva kunoichi "¿qué tal te fue Naruto?" preguntó el Uchiha "Bien, sin problemas" contesto el rubio levantando su pulgar "hay que celebrar ¿qué les parece ir a comer?" sugirió el ojiazul "hai" respondió la ojiperla, mientras el pelinegro sentía con la cabeza.

Pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por el ninja con cabello plateado haciendo que Sasuke y Hinata se adelantaran "hola Mizuki-sensei" dijo el rubio "hola Naruto, disculpa la intromisión pero tengo que pedirte un favor" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa "¿esta noche podrías entrar a la Torre Hokage y traerme a una casona abandonada en el bosque del este el enorme pergamino?, me lo encargo el Hokage pero tengo algo que hacer, esta es una misión secreta así que necesito que nadie te vea tomarla" dijo el sensei "¿por qué yo?" pregunto curioso Naruto "estuve observándote Naruto y eres el único capas en esta misión" dijo el ninja antes de retirarse.

Después de pasar el día el rubio se dirigió a la Torre Hokage **"Sabes que es una trampa cachorro ¿no?" **pregunto una voz grave en la cabeza del rubio "si, pero nunca hace daño un poco de diversión" contesto el rubio, el rubio llego a la torre y entro tomando el enorme pergamino pero asegurándose que alguien lo viera, después de unos minuto el rubio llego al lugar indicado siendo seguido a unos cuantos metros por Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto, ¿por qué hurtaste el pergamino?" preguntó el castaño "Mizuki-sensei me dijo que se lo encargaron y me pidió que se lo trajera" contesto el rubio inocente mente "así que alguien te siguió, no importa, pronto ambos morirán" dijo el ninja de cabello plantado a balanceándose hacia los 2 ninjas.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_" dijo el rubio antes de que aparecieran más de 30 clones, rápidamente todos los clones corrieron hacía el Mizuki dándole una golpiza.

Al día siguiente el rubio se dirigió al techo de la Torre Hokage donde lo esperaba el camarógrafo "¿estás listo?" preguntó el peliblanco "hai" contesto el rubio antes de que le tomaran la foto.

Después de la foto el ojiazul se dirigió a la academia ninja donde el Sandaime Hokage, al llegar el rubio lleno su hoja de registro en donde coloco la foto que le sacaron en la mañana, mientras el Sandaime discutía con el ninja en su lado derecho fueron interrumpido al oír la puerta ser abierta para mostrar a un pequeño niño con una enorme bufanda y un mechón de cabello castaño fuerte saliendo de gorro.

"¡Tu viejo cascarrabias, lucha contra mí!" grito el niño antes de empezar a correr contra el viejo "¡el título del Godaime Hokage me pertenece a mí, Konohamaru!" dijo gritando nuevamente antes de tropezar con su propia bufanda, el niño empezó a retorcerse de dolor al haber caído sobre su rostro "¿está bien?, honorable nieto" pregunto un ninja con unas gafas obscuras (¿qué pasa con ese niño?) se preguntó el rubio mentalmente.

El ninja volteo a ver al rubio mientras entrecerraba los ojos detrás de los lentes (ese chico, es el Kyubi, es el marginado que más odio) pensó el ninja de las gafas obscuras.

"Tu hiciste algo ¿no?" dijo el niño mientras apuntaba con acusación al rubio "¡te tropezaste tu solo!" contesto el ojiazul con enojo mientras tomaba la bufanda del niño "tu, ¡dejalo en paz!, él es el honorable nieto del honorable Sandaime Hokage" dijo el ninja de gafas reprendiendo al rubio, el ojiazul volteo a ver al ninja para luego quedarse mirando al niño (perece que se ha detenido al saber que soy el nieto del Sandaime Hokage, debe de ser como el profesor de lentes y todos los demás) pensó el niño antes de hablar "¿qué pasa? ¡Pegame a ver si te atreves! ¡No eres rival para el nieto del Sandaime Hokage!" dijo el niño retando al ninja, rápidamente el rubio hablo con enojo "como si me importara, más respeto a tus mayores" dijo al rubio antes de darle un golpe al niño para ver como este cae al suelo.

El ojiazul salió de la sala después de haberse despedido del Hokage, mientras el rubio caminaba por la calle se percató que lo seguían y al parecer era el mismo niño que se había topado en la academia, el ninja rápidamente dio la vuelta en una esquina, pero al dar la misma vuelta el niño no pudo encontrar al rubio "¿por qué me sigues?" preguntó el Uzumaki parado detrás del niño casi matándolo del susto, el niño rápidamente se tranquilizó "muy bien hecho debí habérmelo esperado del chico sobre el que tantos rumores eh oído" dijo el niño con tono arrogante "desde ahora serás mi jefe" dijo el niño "ok" contesto el rubio "no te ¿piensas negar?" preguntó el niño "no, siempre eh querido un hermano menor" contesto nuevamente el ojiazul.

Ambos caminaron por un largo rato hablando sobre el conocimiento de un ninja y que se necesitaba para ser uno hasta que llegaron a una máquina expendedora cerca del bosque "¿por cierto por qué estas obsesionado con el Sandaime?" preguntó el Uzumaki " mi abuelito me puso Konohamaru por el nombre de la aldea, pero cuando me ven, solo ven al honorable nieto del Sandaime Hokage, odio eso, por eso quiero ser el Hokage para ser reconocido" dijo el niño con una cara reflejando un poco de tristeza.

"No es tan fácil de lograr, quien reconocería a un niño como tú" dijo el rubio con palabras frías "¿qué te crees?" contesto el niño a la defensiva "antes de eso tu deberás de derrotarme" menciono el ojiazul retando al niño.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el ninja de lentes mientras este miraba fríamente al rubio "los encontré, ahora, honorable nieto, vamos a casa" dijo el ninja bajando del árbol en el que estaba posado "!no, voy a vencer al anciano ahora mismo y obtendré el título del Hokage¡" grito el niño "el Hokage es un título que se consigue cuando comprendes los principios de la moralidad, conocimiento, lealtad, llevarse bien con su familia y saber 1000 jutsus" dijo el ninja de lentes.

El ninja se acercó lo suficiente para tomar el brazo del niño y jalarlo antes de hablar " el camino más rápido para volverte Hokage es haciéndome caso, ahora vamos a casa" pero aun así el niño seguía resistiéndose, rápidamente el rubio grito "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" antes de que aparecieran 20 réplicas exactas de él.

"No soy Mizuki este truco no funcionara conmigo" dijo el ninja antes de que todos los clones saltaran hacia él, Ebisu estaba a punto de dar una patada a un clon cuando de repente detrás del aprecio el ojiazul dándole un rápido golpe en la parte posterior de cuello causando que se desmayara "¡genial!" dijo Konohamaru casi saltando de la emoción "Ya quiero tener el título de Hokage" dijo el niño con emoción "no es tan fácil" dijo el rubio llamando su atención, estas intentando conseguir el título del ninja que todos reconocerán en toda la villa, estoy seguro que abra muchas cosas desagradables, debes de estar preparado" dijo el rubio con palabras serias "¿preparado para qué?" preguntó el niño "para recibir el título del Hokage" contestó el ojiazul.

"A partir de ahora ya no seré tu aprendiz" dijo el niño serio " a partir de ahora somos rivales" menciono el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro "por ahora no podemos probar nuestra fuerza, pero algún día veremos quién es merecedor del título de Hokage, hasta entonces pelea por tu sueño, Konohamaru" menciono el rubio antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

Al día siguiente el rubio se dirigía nuevamente a la academia antes de notar un pequeño niño tratándose de esconder tras una carpa mal puesta antes de mostrarse "!lucha conmigo¡" dijo el niño antes de correr hacia el rubio lanzándole un golpe que fue rápidamente bloqueado "parece que te sirvió mi consejo de no arrastrar los pies" dijo el ojiazul "lucha conmigo" dijo el castaño "lo siento Konohamaru, pero debo de llegar a la reunión explicativa" menciono el ninja antes de despedirse del niño y seguir su camino.

Naruto llego al salón de clases donde encontró a Hinata "Ohayo Hinata" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba la mano "Ohayo Naruto" contesto la Hyuga con una sonrisa, el rubio continuo hasta su asiento donde ya se encontraba el Uchiha "Ohayo Sasuke" saludo el ojiazul "Ohayo Naruto" contesto el ojinegro antes de que el Uzumaki se sentara junto a él, unos minutos más tarde llego Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo, después de haber tenido una carrera para ver quién era la primera en llegar, Sakura se acercó al rubio y el pelinegro antes de hablar "Sasuke-kun" dijo llamando su atención "¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?" pregunto la pelirosa "!espera¡, yo voy a ser la que se siente junto a Sasuke-kun" dijo Ino mientras le agarraba el brazo a la Kunoichi "la primera que llega elije" contesto la ojiverde "yo llegue antes que tu" menciono la rubia.

Rápidamente las demás chicas del salón se acercaron para discutir quien se había llegado primero y quien tendría el privilegio de sentarse junto a los 2 chicos más guapos del salón "tranquilas chicas no pelen" dijo el rubio causando que las kunoichis se tranquilizaran a excepción de una "tu no me dices que hacer perdedor" dijo la pelirosa con mirada fría y discriminante.

Unos minutos antes un ninja castaño entro al salón "a partir de hoy son ninjas oficiales, pero siguen siendo nuevos Genins, desde ahora cada vez será más difícil, todos se dividirán en grupos de tres donde cada grupo cumplirá misiones bajo la supervisión de un profesor jounin.

"Me pregunto ¿quién estará en el grupo de Sasuke-kun?" dijo la kunoichi rubia "no lo sé" contesto la pelirosa (por supuesto que voy a ser yo la que quede en su grupo) dijo Inner Sakura.

"Hemos formado los grupos de tal forma todo tengan habilidades equivalentes" dijo el ninja castaño antes de empezar a nombrar a los integrantes de los primero 6 grupos lo cuales fueron conformados por hijos de civiles.

"Equipo siete está conformado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke" dijo el sensei antes de ser interrumpido por una "sensei ¿por qué me toca con el fracasado de Naruto?" pregunto la kunoichi antes de que otro ninja hablara "yo me pregunto lo mismo, ¿por qué si los grupos están equitativamente divididos se encuentran los 2 mejores estudiantes en el mismo equipo?" preguntó el chico Nara.

"Eso es sencillo, ya que las habilidades físicas de Sakura son tan bajas que para equilibrar al equipo se necesitó colocar a dos expertos en combate en el" contesto el maestro, todo el salón de clase casi estalla a carcajadas por la expresión que tuvo Sakura hacia el rubio aun siendo la peor en físico del salón.

"Equipo ocho, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino" dijo el sensei haciendo una pausa antes de pronunciar el equipo nueve para luego continuar con el diez "equipo diez, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Choji" termino el ninja de aclarar los equipos, al acabar la reunión el rubio camino hacia la puerta antes de marcharse con la peliazul, antes de que la pelirosa se levantara el Uchiha hablo "quisiera preguntarte algo, ¿qué piensas de Naruto?" preguntó el ojinegro antes de voltear a mirar a los ojos a la kunoichi.

"Él se cree mucho por ser el segundo mejor de la clase, me habla de igual aunque no me conoce, además es muy impertinente, siempre hace bromas de mal gusto desde antes que entrara a la academia, es seguramente porque tuvo una infancia extraña, sabes que no tiene padres ¿verdad?" dijo la pelirosa haciendo una pausa, pero rápidamente al pelinegro sus ojos se tornaron aún más serios con un frialdad en su mirada.

"Siempre está haciéndose el genial y amigo de todo el mundo, mis padres no me permitirían hacer amistades con quien sea, si estuvieras solo tus padres no te dirían como ser por lo que él es así de molesto" termino de hablar la kunoichi sintiéndose orgullosa de sus palabras "la soledad… no la puedes comparar con el nivel de atención que te dan tus padres" dijo el pelinegro "¿qué sucede?" pregunto la ojiverde "eres… una pesada" dijo el Uchiha antes de levantarse y retirarse dejando a la chica sola.

_Con el rubio_

"Naruto" dijo la ojiperla llamando la atención de cierto ninja "que lastima que no quedamos en el mismo equipo" menciono la peliazul "me hubiera encantado quedar en el mismo equipo contigo Hinata" contesto el ojiazul, unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la casa principal de los Hyuga hogar de la peliazul "hasta mañana Hinata" dijo el rubio "hasta mañana Naruto" contesto la ojiperla antes de darle un beso al ojiazul y entrar a su casa.

El día siguiente tanto el rubio, la pelirosa y el ojinegro se reunieron en el salón de clases de la academia lleno de los demás estudiantes, como siempre Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron juntos antes de que llegara la kunoichi de su equipo "Naruto" dijo la ojiverde para atraer la atención del ojiazul "perdón por haberte tratado mal ayer" menciono la chica "no te preocupes Sakura-chan" contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

Empezó a pasar el tiempo y los respectivos senseis de cada equipo llegaron para luego llevárselos, al final solo quedo el equipo siete el cual ya llevaban esperando casi 2 horas "¿Cuánto tiempo más nos ara esperar nuestro sensei?" pregunto la kunoichi retóricamente "me pregunto lo mismo" menciono el ojiazul acostado sobre una mesa, mientras el ojinegro solo suspiro junto a Naruto.

En ese momento la puerta se corrió y al voltear los tres genin pudieron observar a un ninja con chaleco chunin, cabello gris que desafiaba la gravedad con su protector ninja cubriendo su ojo derecho "llega un poco tarde" dijo el ojiazul antes de bostezar y ponerse de pie "mi primera impresión de ustedes es…" dijo el peligris haciendo una pausa "buena".

Después de la llegada del sensei los 4 ninjas subieron al techo antes de que el peligris comenzara "¿por qué no primero nos presentamos?" dijo el ninja "¿presentación… qué debemos decir?" pregunto la pelirosa "que les gusta, lo que no, sus sueños y aficiones, algo así" termino de hablar el jounin "¿qué le parece si empieza usted sensei?" preguntó el Uzumaki antes de que el peligris se presentara "¿yo?, yo soy Hatake Kakashi, no tengo intención de contar mis gustos y odios, sobre mis sueños… tengo muchos hobbies" dijo el ninja "al parecer lo único que sabemos de él es su nombre" dijo la ojiverde antes de que el ojiazul asintiera con su cabeza "ahora es su turno, tu primero" menciono el ojinegro haciéndole una seña con la cabeza al rubio "mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan los tazones de Ramen y Hyuga Hinata, odio los tres minutos que tengo que esperar después de poner el agua a calentar y los que le hacen daño a mis amigos, mi hobby es hacer bromas y mi sueño es convertirme en el más grande de los Hokages haciendo que todos los aldeanos me reconozcan" dijo el rubio antes de que empezara la kunoichi

"Soy Haruno Sakura, me gusta… bueno, la persona que me gusta es… mi hobby es… y mi sueño es…" dijo la pelirosa mirando constantemente al Uchiha "y ¿qué odias?" preguntó el jounin "varias cosas" contesto la ojiverde sin detalles antes de que empezara el pelinegro "mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que odio, y no muchas que me gusten, además tengo una ambición que no tengo intención de dejarlo como sueño el resurgimiento de mi clan y hacer que una persona explique y page por sus actos" dijo el ojinegro con frialdad en sus últimas palabras.

"De acuerdo, ustedes tres tienen personalidades muy diferentes, me gusta. Mañana empezaremos una misión" dijo el peligris "¿qué tipo de misión sensei?" preguntó la kunoichi "primero, vamos a hacer algo que los cuatro podamos hacer, entrenamiento de supervivencia" finalizo el ninja "¿por qué vamos a hacer un entrenamiento cuando se trata de una misión, ya tuvimos suficiente entrenamiento en la academia?" dijo la ojiverde "esto no es un entrenamiento normal" menciono el jounin "¿qué tipo de entrenamiento será?" preguntó el ojiazul, repentinamente el ninja mayor empezó a reírse un poco siniestro "¿hay algo gracioso sensei?" pregunto la chica "bueno si digo esto los tres se van a sorprender mucho" dijo haciendo una pausa "de los 27 graduados solo 9 se convertirán en verdaderos Genins, los otro 18 serán enviados nuevamente a la academia, lo que significa que este test será muy duro con porcentaje del 66% de fracaso" dijo el peligris haciendo una pausa nuevamente para observar las caras sorprendas de sus alumnos.

"Lo ven, los tres están sorprendidos, de todos modos mañana voy a elegir si pasaran o fallaran en el campo de entrenamiento, traigan sus equipos ninja y nos veremos a las 5 A.M, entonces la reunió a terminado, por cierto, no desayunen se arrepentirán si lo hacen" dijo el sensei antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

En ese momento los tres se pusieron de pie antes de que se marcharan a sus respectivas casas a excepción del rubio el cual se dirigió a su entrenamiento diario.


	6. Los cascabeles

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Al día siguiente el rubio se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento unos 15 minutos antes de lo previsto, pero antes de llegar había desayunado una manzana por pura prevención, en ese pequeño tiempo el ojiazul comenzó a revisar la zona en donde se realizaría el entrenamiento de supervivencia.

Unos minutos después de que el ninja terminara de revisar la zona llegaron sus compañeros "ohayo Sasuke, Sakura-chan" saludo el rubio mientras volteaba levantaba la mano como gesto de saludo "ohayo Naruto" dijo el pelinegro sin cansancio "ohayo… Naruto" contesto la pelirosa entre bostezos.

Después de reunirse empezó a pasar el tiempo, una hora después de la hora acordada mientras el silencio era la compañía de los tres ninjas, fue cortado por un gruñido de parte de la pelirosa, rápidamente esta se levantó con un notable sonrojo de la vergüenza "deberías comer Sakura" aconsejo el ojiazul a la ojiverde "no, Kakashi-sensei dijo que no desayunáramos" contesto la kunoichi antes de escuchar un gruñido proveniente del ojinegro.

"Al parecer tu estas igual Sasuke" menciono el Uzumaki "callate" dijo el Uchiha con vergüenza, paso otra hora antes de que escucharan una voz "buenos días chicos" dijo tranquilamente el peligris "llegas tarde" rugió la pelirosa con enojo "un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino, por lo que…" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar "vamos a empezar" el ninja se dirigió a un tronco donde colocar un reloj "alarma puesta a las 12" menciono el jounin mientras tomaba un par de cascabeles.

"El objetivo de hoy es quitarme uno de estos cascabeles, el que no pueda no almorzara los atare ahí y almorzare delante de ustedes" dijo el peligris apuntando a tres troncos clavados en posición vertical "así que para eso nos lo dijo" murmuro el Uchiha.

"Pero ¿por qué solo hay dos cascabeles?" pregunto la pelirosa antes de que el jounin sonriera "si solo hay dos, al menos uno deberá quedarse atado al tronco, esa persona suspenderá ya que no ha sido capaz de superar la misión" dijo el ninja antes de tornar su cara más seria "esa persona volverá a la academia, puede ser uno, o los tres podréis usar sus shurikens, no podrán ser capases de tomar los cascabeles al menos que tengan intención de matar" termino de habar el jounin.

"Pero eso es bastante peligroso Kakashi-sensei" dijo la kunoichi "en la sociedad, los que tienen menos habilidades suelen quejarse más" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa "empezaremos cuando diga: preparados, ya" menciono el peligris.

"¿Preparados?, ya" indico el jounin, los tres genin desaparecieron de la vista antes de esconderse entre los árboles y arbustos, pasaron un par de minutos desde la última instrucción del ninja (lo básico para un ninja es ocultar su presencia y esconderse, bueno todos están escondidos perfectamente) pensó el ninja antes de que fuera sacado de sus pensamientos por un par de kunais que se dirigieron hacia él, rápidamente los detuvo una de sus manos sin perder su postura tranquila "eres muy bueno Kakashi-sensei" dijo el rubio mientras que salía de los arbustos con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba dirigiéndose hacia el jounin (que idiota) pensó un pelinegro oculto entre los árboles.

"Hey, ¿no crees que eres algo extraño comparado con los demás?" dijo el jounin "puede ser" contesto una voz detrás de él, al darse la vuelta se encontraba un clon exactamente igual al rubio con un cascabel en la mano aun atado a la cintura del peligris, en un parpadeo de ojos el jounin dio un salto hacia tras antes de que el clon desapareciera en una nube de humo (no me percate de su presencia) pensó el peligris con una gota resbalando por un costado de su ojo.

El jounin recobro la tranquilidad nuevamente antes de hablar "la técnica número uno que un ninja debe saber, taijutsu. Te enseñare esa primero" mencionó el ninja sacando un libro color naranja "Kakashi-sensei ¿por qué saco un libro?" preguntó inocentemente el ojiazul "pues, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo continuara la historia, no te preocupes sería lo mismo si no estuviera leyendo" contesto el ninja con confianza "no es bueno subestimar un libro por su portada" dijo el rubio.

El ojiazul empezó a balancearse de un lado un lado a otro mientras daba tres pasos antes de desaparecer por una explosión de velocidad, el jounin aun leía su libro cuando sintió un pequeño aire en la espalda, al voltear no encontró nada y al parecer el ojiazul se había escondido.

(¿Qué, donde esta Naruto?) Se preguntó el pelinegro mentalmente antes de que el genin rubio apareciera a su lado "Ohayo Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul en silencio "¿qué ha sido eso?" preguntó el ojinegro conmocionado "al parecer no le importo mucho así que me aleje" dijo el Uzumaki "no me refiero a eso" dijo el Uchiha "te lo diré luego" explico el ninja antes de alejarse para no poner en peligro la ubicación del ojinegro.

Unos metros después de que el ojiazul se alejara el Uchiha salta entre los árboles para encontrarse con el jounin, el pelinegro saca unos cuantos shurikens y kunais de su bolsa de herramientas "te tengo" murmuro antes de lanzar los shurikens y kunais, cada uno golpeo al ninja haciendo que este callera por la fuerza del impacto, pero rápidamente hubo una nube de humo antes de que apareciera un tronco "_kawarimi no jutsu" (Remplazo de cuerpo)_ murmuro el ojinegro, el ninja empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol para ocultar su ubicación.

_Mientras tanto _

La kunoichi había salido corriendo tras ver los kunais y shurikens haber golpeado al jounin y salir ileso por el _Kawarimi_ (¿Sasuke donde te has metido?) se preguntó mentalmente la pelirosa, la chica se detuvo al ver al peligris parado enfrente de ella leyendo su libro naranja "Sakura, detrás de ti" dijo un voz varonil, al voltear pudo notar a su maestro con el sello de mano _Rata_ antes de caer en un genjutsu.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado con Kakashi-sensei?" empezó a preguntarse la ojiverde con mucha confusión "Sakura" dijo una voz muy reconocible para ella "¿Sasuke-kun?" dijo la chica, pero al voltear se topó con un Sasuke lleno de Shuriken y Kunais que atravesaban su cuerpo mientras su sangre escurría por la ropa manchada de mucha sangre "Sakura… ayudame" dijo el ojinegro agonizante, rápidamente la kunoichi se congelo del miedo mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos antes de dar un grito al cielo y quedar inconsciente "a lo mejor me eh pasado, pero debió haberse dado cuenta de que si era o no era real" dijo el jounin arriba de un árbol observando el comportamiento de la chica.

_Con Sasuke_

(Ese grito debió haber sido de Sakura) pensó el Uchiha "conocimiento de las técnicas ninjas dos, Genjutsu, Sakura ha caído en una trampa fácilmente" dijo el peligris (genjutsu, un tipo técnica alucinógena que controla la mente, no me sorprende que Sakura haya caído tan fácilmente en el jutsu) pensó el pelinegro "pero… yo no soy igual que ellos, no soy débil, pero tampoco pienso ocultar mi potencial" dijo el ninja con seriedad "¿por qué no lo dices después de coger un cascabel?, Sasuke-kun" preguntó el jounin (¿qué quiso decir con no piensa ocultar su potencial? ¿Será que uno de los dos anteriores lo estarán ocultando? ¿Ese será Naruto?)" Se preguntó el ninja mentalmente.

El jounin dio un par de pasos antes de que el Uchiha diera la vuelta, el ojinegros lanzo rápidamente un par de kunais hacia el jounin "es inútil que utilices ataque normales" menciono el peligris saltando hacía un lado, el genin lanzo un tercer kunai cortando una cuerda provocando que más kunais y shurikens salieran hacía el jounin de otra dirección, nuevamente el peligris salto antes de que lo golpearan pero esta vez el ojinegro apareció detrás de el con una explosión de velocidad, el Uchiha lanzo una patada hacía el jounin mientras este la bloqueaba usando un brazo reforzado por el segundo, Sasuke dio un puñetazo que al igual fue parado por la mano del peligris, rápidamente el Uchiha dio una segunda patada dirigida a la cabeza del jounin, Kakashi uso el brazo para detener la segunda patada del ojinegro.

El pelinegro cambio su expresión facial de seriedad a una sonrisa confiada antes de que tomara impulso, estiro su brazo para alcanzar los cascabeles, Sasuke lo toco un momento sintiendo el metal frio con estructura esférica que simbolizaba la victoria, pero rápidamente fue separado después de que le jounin dio un salto hacia atrás retomando distancia, el Uchiha callo en cuclillas disminuyendo el impacto de la caída (que chico, no tengo tiempo de leer "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso") pensó el peligris.

_Con Sakura_

La pelirosa se despertó en medio del bosque un poco confundida (¿Qué paso?... ya recuerdo vi a Sasuke-kun herido y lo único que hice fue desmallarme) pensó la kunoichi con preocupación antes de ponerse de pie mientras gritaba "Sasuke-kun, no mueras ni me dejes, ¿Dónde estás?".

_Con Sasuke_

"Bueno debo de admitir que eres diferente a esos dos" dijo el ninja mayor, el Uchiha empezó a realizar una serie de sellos de manos "_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba aire (¿qué?, esa no es una técnica que un genin pueda hacer, no tiene el suficiente chakra) pensó el jounin, en el momento el ojinegro coloco un mano en su boca, lanzando una gran llamarada hacia la ubicación del ninja con cabello gris, el ataque duro unos segundos antes de que acabara por la falta de aire en los pulmones del pelinegro.

Al dispersarse el fuego el Uchiha no encontró rastro de cuerpo (se ha ido, ¿Dónde está? ¿Arriba? ¿Detrás?) Pensó el chico rápidamente "abajo" dijo una voz antes de que una mano saliera del suelo tomando el tobillo de ojinegro "Doton Shinjuuzanshu no Jutsu _(Elemento tierra: Decapita miento suicida)_ pronuncio el jounin arrastrando hacía la tierra al pelinegro provocando un grito de él.

El ninja de pelo gris se puso en cuclillas enfrente de la cabeza del Uchiha la cual sobresalía del suelo "este es el tercer conocimiento de un ninja, Ninjutsu" menciono haciendo una pausa "¿cómo estás?, no puedes moverte ¿verdad?, parece que tu talento es excepcional" dijo el ninja "hmm" hizo el Uchiha un sonido de desprecio "pero… dicen que las estacas que sobresalen deben clavarse bien al suelo" menciono el peligris mientras sacaba nuevamente su libro continuando con la lectura y alejándose .

(¿Somos tan diferentes?) se preguntó el ninja unos cuantos minutos después de que el ninja mayor se marchara, en eso se escuchó un sonido entre los arbustos antes de que apareciera la kunoichi corriendo, está se detuvo al ver solamente la cabeza del ojinegro, la ojiverde estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero hizo el esfuerzo posible para no hacerlo "Sakura" menciono el pelinegro el cual parecía decapitado, al escuchar a una cabeza sin cuerpo (ahora es una cabeza sin cuerpo) pensó la pelirosa soltando un grito al cielo y cayendo nuevamente inconsciente "¿pero qué le pasa?" se preguntó el ojinegro con una cara de confusión.

Al despertar la kunoichi se ha balanceo hacía Uchiha el cual se encontraba junto a ella "Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto la ojiverde "hey, apartate" dijo el ojinegro haciendo un intento por apartarse de la chica, después de soltarse de la pelirosa el ninja se incorporó "falta poco para el medio día me voy".

"Sasuke-kun, ¿aún vas por el cascabel?" pregunto la chica preocupada "hace rato eh podido tocarlo, esta vez lo conseguiré" explico el pelinegro "¿de verdad?, eres sorprendente Sasuke-kun" mencionó la kunoichi con un poco de nerviosismo (yo no he podido acercarme al profesor, a este paso me van a separar de Sasuke-kun) dijo Inner Sakura "ya que nos queda poco tiempo, ¿por qué no lo intentamos con más fuerza la próxima vez y lo dejamos por ahora?" pregunto la ojiverde intentando cambiar la forma de pensar del Uchiha, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada seria y fría hacia ella provocándole un poco de tristeza "parece que no lo entiendes Sakura, no creo que este capacitada para ser un… ninja" menciono el ninja con palabras seria, haciendo que la chica se quede inmóvil por las palabras que le dio el ojinegro "esto no es un juego, en una verdadera misión no podemos pedirle al contrincante que nos deje vivir para que podamos enfrentarlo con más fuerza la próxima vez, esto es real Sakura" menciono el ninja antes de escuchar el sonido que anunciaba el final de la prueba "tksss… desperdicie mi tiempo hablando" murmuro el Uchiha antes de dirigirse hacia el punto de reunión.

Al llegar al punto de reunión se toparon con el rubio amarrado en uno de los tres troncos "parece que te atraparon Naruto" menciono el Uchiha con una gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla.

**Flashback**

El rubio se encontraba de pie en la sima de un árbol mirando el paisaje cuando se topó con una sorpresa, rápidamente el ojiazul dio unos cuantos saltos entre los árboles antes de llegar a una extraña piedra en donde se encontraban un par de cajas de almuerzo (bento) "hoy es mi día de suerte" murmuro el Uzumaki "no lo creo" contesto el jounin en la espalda del rubio "era una broma" dijo el ojiazul antes de que el ninja mayor lo tomara y amarrara a un tronco.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Da igual cómo te hayas metido en este problema Naruto" dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a lado del ninja atado seguido por Sakura que se sentó del lado opuesto, tras una nube de humo apareció el jounin antes de que un par de estómagos empezaran a rugir por la falta de alimento.

"Sus estómagos están rugiendo, ¿eh?, por cierto sobre los resultado de este entrenamiento… bueno, ninguno de ustedes necesita volver a la Academia Ninja" dijo el ninja "¿Qué? Pero, lo único que eh echo es desmayarme ¿eso es bueno?" preguntó la pelirosa con ironía, el Uchiha sonrió al escuchar las palabras del jounin, pero el rubio cambio su expresión facial a una seria "significa que los tres" dijo la chica con emoción "si, los tres… deberían dejar de ser ninjas" menciono el ninja con palabras serias haciendo que el ojinegro y la pelirosa perdieran instantáneamente la felicidad tornando sus rostros a serio y de preocupación.

"¿Dejar de ser ninjas?" preguntó el ojiazul con seriedad "es porque ustedes tres o al menos dos solos críos que no merecen ser ninjas" explico el peligris, al escuchar esto el pelinegro salió corriendo hacia el ninja mayor intentando hacerle algún tipo de daño "Sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirosa al ver al Uchiha en el suelo con el jounin sentado encima de él doblándole un brazo y pisándole la cabeza "¿lo ven? solo son críos" dijo el ninja "¡no aplastes a Sasuke-kun!" grito la kunoichi con enojo.

"¿En verdad piensan que ser ninja es una cosa fácil?" dijo el ojinegro cambiando su expresión a una de disgusto, ¿por qué creen que estamos entrenando dividiéndolos en equipos?" dijo el ninja "¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto la ojiverde "en otras palabras, ninguno de ustedes entienden el cometido de esta prueba, el cometido determina si aprueban o fallan" explico en peligris "hemos estado preguntando que era…" dijo la chica tratando de excusarse "dios… ¿son idiotas o qué? ¿No entienden por qué todos están en un equipo?, pues se los diré trabajo en equipo" termino el ninja "¿quiere decir que cooperemos entre nosotros?" pregunto la ojiverde sorprendía al igual que el ojinegro "eso es, pero es muy tarde incluso aunque ahora se hayan dado cuenta, si hubieran venido los tres a la vez, tal vez hubieran podido tocar un cascabel, pero esto esta muy mal" dijo el jounin "entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que trabajar en equipo si solo hay dos cascabeles?, si tres personas trabajan duro para conseguirlos, una de ellos tendría que quedarse a fuera, se daría entonces un conflicto en equipo en ves de trabajo" dijo la pelirosa "por supuesto esta prueba tiene que ponerlos unos contra otros, en esta situación podemos seleccionar a aquellos que tienen prioridad al trabajo en equipo que a si mismos, este era el propósito pero los tres han estado patéticos" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa.

"Sakura, te has preocupado más por Sasuke que por Naruto, a demás de que no has sido capas de lograr nada más que desmayarte, ¡Naruto! Lo único que has hecho es parate enfrente de mi para luego desaparecer y tu Sasuke has asumido que al menos uno de esos dos iban a estorbarte y lo has hecho todo solo, las misiones se hacen en grupo, es cierto que los ninjas necesitan unas habilidades individuales bien desarrolladas, pero el trabajo en equipo es mucho más importante, una acción individual que interrumpa el trabajo en equipo dará como resultado el peligro o incluso la muerte de sus compañeros. Por ejemplo…" dijo el jounin sacando un kunai y poniéndolo en el cuello del pelinegro "yo podría ofrecer la vida de Sasuke por la de Naruto, ¿comprende? " pregunto el peligris mientras guardaba su kunai "después de que capturen a un rehén se enfrentarían a una difícil decisión, y tal vez alguien moriría, en cualquier misión ponen su vida en peligro" dijo el jounin levantándose del pelinegro.

"Miren esto" dijo el ninja mientras se dirigía a una extraña piedra "los numerosos nombres gravados en esta piedra, todos estos nombres son elogiados como los héroes de esta aldea, pero no son héroes normales, estos son aquellos que fueron a K.I.A., son aquellos que murieron en combate" menciono el peligris haciendo una pausa "esto es un cenotafio, los nombres de mis amigos están grabados aquí también" explico el ninja con una voz apagada "les daré otra oportunidad, sin embargo la lucha por el cascabel será mucho más difícil después del almuerzo, coman el almuerzo solo si están a la altura del desafío, pero no dejen que coma Naruto, este castigo es por romper las reglas e intentar comer el almuerzo antes de tiempo antes de tiempo, si alguien le da de comer será suspendido, aquí yo soy la leí ¿les queda claro?" al terminar de hablar el jounin desaparición en una nube de humo.

"Lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei fue muy duro" comento el rubio "Naruto ¿quieres?" dijo el Uchiha ofreciéndole de su bento al Uzumaki "descuida Sasuke antes de llegar yo desayune así que mejor come para recuperar las energías" contesto el ojiazul "pero no es correcto" comento la kunoichi "tiene razón Naruto debemos de apoyarnos como un equipo" dijo el pelinegro "gracias chicos" dijo el ninja sonriendo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, unos cuantos metros de ellos apareció el rubio caminando hacía su equipo "¿cómo es que te has soltado? " pregunto la ojiverde "nunca estuve atado, fue un clon" contesto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes para luego acercarse y comer un poco del bento de la pelirosa.

De repente fueron interrumpidos por el jounin que apareció enfrente de ellos "¡ustedes tres!, han infligido las normas" dijo el ninja "tiene razón hemos lo hemos hecho" contesto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa, dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo para luego sacar un par de cascabeles.

"¡Pero que!" dijo el peligris confundido, antes de bajar la vista y ver unos cascabeles aun atados en su cintura "¿son falsos?" preguntó el jounin dirigiéndose a los cascabeles que el rubio tenia en la mano "no Kakashi-sensei estos son los verdaderos" al decir esto apareció una nube de humo junto al ninja mayor para luego notar que el par de cascabeles se habían transformado en dos clones idénticos al ojiazul "¿desde cuándo?" preguntó el jounin sorprendido "desde que saco su libro aproveché la oportunidad para ir hacia usted y cambiarlos por un par de clones" contesto el rubio sorprendiendo a los tres ninjas que estaban presentes "toma Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul antes de lanzarle uno de los cascabeles, al ver esto la kunoichi entristeció al ver que seria separada del Uchiha "Sakura-chan" dijo el ninja rubio llamando la atención de la pelirosa antes de lanzar le el segundo cascabel.

"No me importa regresar a la academia un año más si puedo hacer que nuestro equipo logre ser genin oficiales" dijo el ojiazul provocando que la ceja del peligris se levante "Naruto tu deberías ser el que pase, tu conseguiste los cascabeles" dijo la chica.

"Al parecer Sakura se quedara con el cascabel, ya que no creo que Naruto lo acepte, así que no me queda otra opción… ¡Aprobados!" mencionó el jounin "aprobados ¿por qué?" pregunto la ojiverde "Ustedes tres son los primeros, a la gente que he examinado anterior mente eran zoquetes que solo escuchaban lo que les decían, los ninjas deben de pensar más allá de lo normal, en el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados escoria, pero… aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos son peor que escoria" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa "Su entrenamiento termina aquí, ¡Todos Aprobados!, el equipo siete comenzara a realizar misiones a partir de mañana" dijo el jounin felicitándolos por aprobar su evaluación.

Después de que la ojiverde se marchara el Uchiha hablo "ahora dime ¿cómo es exactamente que conseguiste los cascabeles?, o más bien ¿Cómo te moviste a esa velocidad?" preguntó el ojinegro con ansiedad.

El rubio empezó a platicarle todo lo sucedido antes de que se conocieran, excluyendo sus ojos, su descendencia, y su compañero, el tiempo paso, y antes que se dieran cuenta se podía notar la luna brillar acompañada de un cielo estrellado.

"Ya veo… así que no eres lo que demuestras ser" dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pausa, "¿la velocidad que has usado en el entrenamiento de supervivencia contra Kakashi-sensei… ha sido toda?" preguntó el Uchiha, el ojiazul negó con la cabeza antes de hablar "uso casi todo el tiempo un sello de gravedad haciendo mi cuerpo más pesado, para desarrollar mi velocidad y fuerza" explico el Uzumaki.

"¿Crees que puedas enseñarme como hacer el sello?" preguntó el Uchiha "claro pero por los primeros 6 meses debes de solo utilizarlo en entrenamiento, ya que si lo usas en una batalla real tal vez no seas capas de removerlo y te costaría la vida" menciono el rubio antes de hacer una pausa "por ahora solo aremos una prueba" dijo el ojiazul "¿prueba?" preguntó el ojinegro, "sí, quiero saber cuánto peso puedes cargar ahora" menciono el rubio.

El ojiazul solo hizo un sello de manos antes de tocar al Uchiha, el cual de repente se sintió más pesado, el pelinegro dio un par de saltos antes de hablar "interesante, pero al parecer no es la mismo peso que usas tu ¿verdad?" dijo el ojinegro "no, es menor ¿quieres intentar con el peso que uso?" preguntó el Uzumaki, antes de que el Uchiha asintiera con la cabeza "aquí va" menciono el rubio antes hacer nuevamente un sello y tocar el hombro del ojinegro.

El Uchiha cayó al suelo, antes de ponerse de pie con dificultad, "Naruto, ¿Cuánto es el peso que llevo con el sello?" preguntó el pelinegro mientras empezaban a surgir unas gotas de sudor "unos 52 kg" contesto el ojiazul con tranquilidad antes de remover el sello al Uchiha.

Al día siguiente "aquí Sasuke, estoy en el punto B" "aquí Sakura, estoy en el punto C" "aquí Naruto, estoy en el punto A" dijo cada uno de los genin por medio de un radio de asalto "está bien unidad 7… ¿eh?, el objetivo se ha movido" dijo el jounin dirigiendo la misión, los genin empezaron a trasladarse detrás del objetivo, hasta que este de introdujo dentro de un arbusto "¿Cuál es la distancia respecto al objetico?" preguntó el peligris "aquí Naruto, 5 metros, estoy preparado" comento el ninja "igual yo" menciono el ojinegro "lista" aseguro la pelirosa, "ok… ¡ahora!" indico el ninja mayor, antes de que los tres saltaran hacía el objetivo "lo tengo" confirmo el ojiazul, antes de que el gato le rasguñara un par de veces, pero el Uzumaki dirigió su instinto asesino provocando que el gato se calmara por el miedo, "¿tiene un lazo en la oreja derecha? ¿Es nuestro objetivo, Tora?" pregunto el jounin, "es nuestro objetivo, seguro" contesto el Uchiha "bien, operación captura a Tora, la mascota perdida, completa" afirmo el ninja antes de que regresaran la Torre Hokage.

"Oh mi adorable Tora-chan, estaba muy preocupada por ti" dijo la señora Feudad del país de Fuego, mejor conocida como Madam Shijmi mientras casi asfixia al felino con sus abrazos (ya entiendo por qué el gato huía) pensó la kunoichi.

"Entonces, la próxima misión del grupo de Kakashi es… hacerle de canguro al hijo de Yojyo-sama, realizar compras en el pueblo de al lado, ayudar a sacar papas en-" el Hokage fue interrumpido antes de acabar, "disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿no nos podría asignar una misión de rango C?" preguntó el Uzumaki, "eso aún no se puede Naruto, aún son ninjas novatos y estas misiones son para que su equipo pueda ganar experiencia" contestó Iruka, "¿por qué no?, les daré una misión rango C, consiste en escoltar a una persona" menciono el Sandaime.

"Puedes pasar" dijo el Hokage alzando la voz, al darse la vuelta y mirar a la puerta que fue abierta por un viejo con lentes, una playera verde oscuro, un pantalón carne un par de sandalias negras y una cuerda atada en la frente mientras bebía una botella de Sake, "¿qué? Un grupo de mocosos" dijo el civil haciendo una pausa para beber otro trago de sake "soy el experto constructor del puente, Tazuna, una vez haya legado a mi país, deberán proteger mi vida con la suya hasta que complete el puente" explico en viejo "muy bien equipo, nos veremos en una hora en la entrada de la villa, tomen suficientes provisiones, solo las necesarias, ¿entendido?" indico el jounin antes de recibir un "hai" de parte de los Genins antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Está seguro de esto Hokage-sama?" preguntó el castaño después de que saliera el equipo siete, "por supuesto Iruka, ellos están listos para una misión rango C" contesto el Sandaime con confianza.

* * *

**Zafir09:** Me alegro que te guste la historia

** .37:** Me alegro que te guste


	7. Problemas en Nami no Kuni

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

Después de una hora, el equipo siete y el constructor del puente, se reunieron en la entrada de la aldea como habían acordado, "bien parece que estamos todos, ¡vámonos!" dijo el peligris antes de que empezaran su curso hacía Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas).

Pasaron un par de horas desde que el equipo siete empezó la misión hacía Nami no Kuni "Tazuna-san" pronunció la kunoichi "¿Qué?" preguntó el constructor "eres del país de la Olas ¿verdad?" pregunto la ojiverde "si y qué" contesto el viejo "Kakashi-sensei, ¿hay ninjas también en el país de las Olas?" pregunto la pelirosa con curiosidad hacía el ninja mayor "no, no hay ninja en ese país, pero aunque la cultura y costumbres de otro país sean diferentes, las aldeas secretas ninjas existen, están los cinco países, fuego, agua, rayo, viento, y tierra, son conocidos como los 5 poblados ninjas" explico le jounin haciendo una pausa "el país de fuego: Aldea escondida entre las hojas, país de agua: Aldea sereta de la Niebla, país del rayo: Aldea secreta de la Nube, país del viento: Aldea escondida de la Arena, país de tierra: Aldea escondida de la Piedra. Solo el líder de cada aldea secreta es merecedor del título **_Kage, _**estos son: Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, y Tsushikage, también conocidos como los cinco Kages" explico el ninja.

"Pero no se preocupen, este es una misión rango C, por lo que no nos toparemos con otros ninjas" hablo nuevamente el peligris colocando su mano en la cabeza de la kunoichi "entonces, no hay de que preocuparse, no nos encetaremos con ninjas extranjero" dijo la ojiverde afirmando las palabras del jounin "por supuesto" afirmo el ninja mayor.

El equipo siente junto ha el constructor caminaron varios metros pasando junto a un pequeño charco de agua (parece que tenía razón, un par ninjas de la aldea escondida de la niebla no está siguiendo) pensó el rubio al ver un charco el charco de agua y detectar sus firmas de chakra hace un hora.

El equipo siete y Tazuna caminaron tan solo unos metros después de haber pasado junto al charco cuando salieron un par de ninjas del charco, lanzando unas cadenas con pinchos, unidos a unos guantes metálicos que llevaban puestos los dos ninjas de la niebla, la cadena rodeo totalmente al jounin dejándolo incapaz de moverse "El primero" gritaron ambos ninjas antes de tirar la cadena con pinchos y partir en pequeños trozos al ninja mayor del equipo siete, la cara de la pelirosa se lleno de terror al ver como su profesor fue asesinado enfrente de ella.

Ambos ninjas de la niebla aparecieron detrás de ojiazul con intensión de verlo muerto "el segundo" murmuro un ninja de la niebla antes de que arrojaran su cadena hacía en Uzumaki, antes de que siquiera se acercara al cadena de pinchos al ojiazul, el Uchiha dio un salto al aire lanzando una shuriken, esta golpeo la cadena haciendo fricción provocando que las chispas saltaran para luego enterrarla en un árbol seguida por un kunai que ayudo a mantener la cadena en su lugar, Sasuke callo en los enormes guantes de metal y al tomarlos firmemente lanzo una patada doble hacia ambos ninjas de la niebla.

Soltaron la cadena antes de que salieran hacia distintos lados, uno salió hacía el rubio con la intención de asesinarlo, mientras el otro corrió a toda velocidad contra el constructor (viene hacia aquí, tengo que hacelo… tengo que hacerlo) pensó la chica antes de ponerse enfrente del constructor con un kunai en mano "quédese detrás de mi señor" menciono la pelirosa.

El ninja de la niebla estaba a unos metros de golpear a la chica con las filosas garras metálicas que tenia su guante, cuando frente a ella en una explosión de velocidad el Uchiha apareció con intención de usar su cuerpo como escudo.

Al estar ha muy poco de alcanzar al pelinegro apareció una silueta al costado del ninja de la niebla, para Tazuna y Sakura fue casi imposible ver lo que paso, pero Sasuke pudo notar al rubio apareciendo y lanzando un golpe al estomago del ninja con el guante, instantáneamente el ninja se detuvo por la fuerza del impacto quedando inconsciente en el hombro del ojiazul mientras llevaba al otro ninja sobre su hombro igualmente inconsciente.

"Naruto" dijo la kunoichi al ver como el ojiazul apareció de la nada y detuvo a su atacante "muy bien echo equipo" dijo una voz antes de que apareciera una nube de humo, al desvanecerse se encontraba al peligris sano y salvo "Naruto, bien hecho derrotando a los ninjas de la niebla, Sasuke, perfecta puntería, bien echo Sakura, bien echo manteniendo a salvo a Tazuna-san" felicito el peligris a su equipo.

(Estoy a salvo) pensó el constructor "por cierto Tazuna-san…" dijo el jounin "¿qué pasa?" pregunto un poco nervioso el constructor "tengo algo que hablar con usted" contesto el peligris con una mirada seria hacia el constructor, el jounin tomo al par de ninjas inconscientes y los ato al aún árbol "estos son Chuunins de la aldea escondida de la niebla, son ninjas reconocidos por su espíritu combativo sin importar las consecuencias, se hacen llamar los hermanos diablo" explico el ninja mayor del equipo siete "¿Cómo fuiste capas de percibir nuestra presencia?" pregunto uno de los ninjas atados "no ha llovido desde hace unos cuantos días, y hoy además, hace mucho sol. Entonces no debería haber charcos" contesto el peligris "entonces, ¿por qué dejaste que los chicos pelearan si sabías eso?" pregunto el constructor

"Si hubiera querido, los hubiera matado sin pestañar, pero… quería saber cual era su objetivo" contesto el jounin volteando a ver seriamente al constructor "¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto Tazuna "en pocas palabras, me preguntaba si estabas siendo perseguido o venían por uno de nosotros, no hemos oído nada de que estabas siendo perseguido por ninjas, tu petición fue que te protegiéramos de grupos armados como bandas o ladrones, esta misión estaría en un rango B o superior, nuestro trabajo era protegerte hasta que terminaras el puente, no dudo que tengas tus motivos, pero eso, lo único que hace es causarnos problemas si mientes en los detalles de tu petición, esto no era parte de la misión" dijo el jounin hacía el constructor "esta misión esta fuera de nuestro alcance, vamos a dejarlo" opino la pelirosa con un poco de miedo en sus palabras.

El jounin se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar "no hay de qué preocuparse… seguiremos con la misión" menciono el ninja antes de continuar su camino.

_En otro lugar dentro de una espesa niebla y entre árboles _

"¿Han fallado?, he invertido mucho dinero en ustedes, por que escuche que eran unos ninjas prodigiosos" dijo un hombre de pequeña altura, con lentes de sol, y un traje "deja de quejarte" murmuro un ninja colocando una espada enorme apuntando al cuello del hombre con traje "usare esto para matar a ese tipejo" afirmo el ninja con tranquilidad "¿estás seguro que lo conseguirás?, parece que el enemigo ha contratado grandes ninjas, y como los hermanos diablo han fallado en asesinato, el enemigo ira con más cuidado, no será sencillo" dijo el hombre de pequeña estatura "¿quién diablos crees que soy? " dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa "yo soy, Momochi Zabuza, era conocido como el demonio de la aldea escondida de la neblina.

_Con el Equipo 7_

Después de caminar medio día llegaron a un pequeño puerto de botes donde los esperaba un hombre con el mismo sombrero que el del constructor, el constructor hablo un poco con el hombre del bote antes de desembarcar en un bote, después de unos minutos en el agua hacía Nami no Kuni, empezaron a ser envueltos por la niebla "la niebla es bastante densa, no puedo ver lo que hay delante de nosotros" dijo la pelirosa "el puente debería ser visible en un momento, si nos desplazamos por el lateral del puente llegaremos a Nami no Kuni" dijo el conducto del bote, unos segundos más tarde se mostró un enorme puente a lado suyo.

"Tazuna-san antes de que la barca llegue al puerto hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, la identidad de los que te persiguen y el motivo por lo que lo hacen, de otro modo abortar abortaríamos la misión después de legar al puerto" dijo el ninja mayor "parece que voy a tener que contarle la historia, más bien, me gustaría que escucharan la verdadera historia" dijo el viejo haciendo una pausa "como bien saben, esta misión está fuera de los limites contratados, un hombre terrible va tras de mi" menciono el constructor "¿un hombre terrible? ¿Quién es?" preguntó el peligris.

"Todos abran como mínimo haber escuchado su nombre… el billonario transportista marino Gato" dijo el viejo "¿Gato? ¿El de compañía Gato?, es uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo" contesto el jounin "si, es el presidente de la compañía de transporte marino en el extranjero, pero clandestinamente utiliza bandas y ninjas para hacer contrabandos de droga, incluso practica sucios trabajos como hundir otras empresas o países" dijo el viejo mientras serraba los ojos "hace poco más de un año fijo su objetivo en Nami no Kuni, entro en nuestro país usando la violencia y chantaje como escudo, y rápidamente se ganó el control del tráfico marítimo de las islas, en Nami no Kuni con tener el tráfico marítimo en su control, lo controla todo y la única cosa a la que Gato le tiene miedo es que se complete el puente" explico el constructor.

"Comprendo, entonces tú, como constructor del puente, te has convertido en su objetivó" dijo la ojiverde "entonces aquellos ninjas fueron enviados por Gato" menciono el ojinegro "pero no lo entiendo, es un poderoso hombre que utiliza grandes ninjas ¿por qué escondiste esa información cuando fuiste a contratarnos?" preguntó el peligris "ahora Nami no Kuni es extremadamente pobre. Ni siquiera el señor rey vive en buenas condiciones y tampoco tengo mucho dinero, no tenemos para comprar una carísima misión rango B… si dejan la misión al tocar puerto me matarán sin duda alguna" dijo el viejo un poco deprimido "supongo que no hay otra solución, seguiremos con usted hasta que termine el puente" menciono el jounin (he ganado) pensó el viejo con una sonrisa de victoria.

Unos minutos más tarde el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz "ya casi llegamos, y al parecer todavía no nos han descubierto" dijo el hombre del bote antes de que entraran en un túnel, al pasar el túnel los ninjas de Konoha pudieron observar un hermoso pueblo sobre el agua con árboles en medio del lago y sonidos de gaviotas volando en los alrededores.

Embarcaron en una orilla antes de que los ninjas y Tazuna bajaran del bote "esto es lo máximo que los puedo traer" dijo el dueño del bote "no te preocupes y muchas gracias" dijo el viejo despidiéndose del hombre.

"De acuerdo, llévenme a casa sano y salvo" dijo el constructor antes de retomar su camino, después de unos minutos los ninjas y Tazuna entraron a un bosque, cada uno se encontraba haciendo cosas diferentes, Kakashi y Tazuna hablaban de la misión, Sakura trataba de entablar una plática con Sasuke, mientras Naruto caminaba delante de todos.

En ese momento tanto el rubio como el jounin sintieron una presencia entre los arbustos así que el ojiazul lanzo un kunai hacía donde sintió la presencia, al ver esto el Uchiha y peligris se pusieron en defensa mientras el constructor y la pelirosa se asustaron (parece que…hay dos ninjas siguiéndonos) pensó el jinchuriki.

Al dirigirse a ver lo que era esa presencia el ninja mayor se topó con un conejo de pelaje blanco, la ojiverde se acercó para luego hablar "mira lo que has hecho Naruto, casi matas a un conejo" dijo la kunoichi regañando al rubio "¿no es raro?" preguntó el ojiazul hacía sus compañeros antes de tomar al conejo para tranquilizarlo "¿qué cosa?" pregunto la ojiverde "pues… este es un conejo de las nieves, pero no estamos a invierno ni hace poco sol, por lo que tenemos compañía" dijo el rubio bajando al conejo "parece que los notaste Naruto" dijo el ninja mayor antes de que gritara "abajo", en ese momento todos se agacharon para luego ver una enorme espada pasar encima de ellos antes de clavarse en un árbol, al voltear hacía la espada todos observaron aun ninja de pantalón gris con calentadores en los brazos, y piernas de color blando, y manchas negras, con una venda en su boca portando una banda protectora con el símbolo de la aldea escondida de la niebla con un rasguño en ella revelando ser un ninja renegado.

"Vaya, vaya, si es Momochi Zabuza, el ninja desterrado de la aldea de la niebla" dijo el jounin, el rubio saco un kunai antes de abalanzarse hacía el, pero fue interrumpido por el ninja mayor "solo estorbarían, todos hacía atrás", el ojiazul entre cerro los ojos "¿está usted seguro Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó el niño "es muy diferente a los inútiles que enfrentamos antes" menciono el peligris antes de que el Uzumaki guardara su kunai y caminara lentamente hacía sus compañeros de equipo.

(Si él es el enemigo… no poder ganar si esto) pensó el jounin colocando su mano en su banda protectora "supongo que eres Kakashi el portador del Sharingan, lo siento pero tengo que matar al viejo que esta con ustedes" dijo el ninja de la niebla provocando confusión de parte de todos.

"Atención todos posición defensiva protejan a Tazuna-san, no interfieran en mi batalla" dijo el peligris mientras retiraba la banda protectora de su ojo izquierdo mostrando su ojo con una cicatriz y al abrirlo en él se encontraba un ojo con pupila color rojo sangre con tres tomoes negros "lucha conmigo" dijo el jounin al ninja d la arena.

"Me siento honrado por ver el Sharingan del cual he escuchado tanto" dijo el ninja renegado "¿qué es el sharingan?" pregunto la pelirosa "es un doujutsu, se dice que los portadores de los doujutsus son capaces de ver entre los genjutsus, taijutsus y ninjutsus, así cancelando sus efectos, pero no es la única habilidad que posee" dijo el pelinegro "en efecto, lo realmente temible es que el sharingan es capaz de comprender las técnicas del adversario y copiarlas, él es el hombre que ha copiado más de mil técnicas, Kakashi el ninja que copia" dijo el ninja de la niebla (entonces ¿Kakashi-sensei es un ninja importante?) pensó la ojiverde.

(No lo entiendo, el sharingan es el legado que solo se manifiesta en el clan Uchiha ¿podría ser que él sea un Uchiha?) Pensó el ojinegro "dejemos la charla, tengo que matar a ese viejo ahora" dijo el ninja parado en el árbol antes de que los tres genin tomaran su posiciones de defensa "pero parece que primero debo de matarte a ti Kakashi" dijo el ninja antes de retirar su espada del árbol y desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad antes de aparecer parado en el centro del lago que se encontraba alado del equipo 7 y Tazuna.

"¿Qué? ¿Está flotando en el agua?" pregunto la pelirosa sorprendida, de repente el ninja renegado hizo el sello de mano _tigre_ con la mano derecha mientras levantaba la izquierda haciendo el mismo sello (está poniendo micho chakra en el agua) pensó el peligris "_Ninpo Kirigakure no jutsu (Desaparición en la niebla)_" dijo el ninja de la niebla antes de desaparecer "intentara eliminarme a mi primero" dijo el jounin "¿Quién es en realidad?" pregunto asustada la ojiverde "Momochi Zabuza, perteneció a la elite de asesinos conocidos por sus habilidades de asesinato silencioso" explico el peligris "¿silenciosos?" pregunto la pelirosa "como su nombre lo indica, esta técnica les permite asesinar en un tiempo mínimo y en absoluto silencio, es posible de que estén muertos antes de que se den cuenta, y no puedo usar mi sharingan en sus máximas condiciones así que no bajen la guardia, pero si fallan morirán" dijo el jounin con tranquilidad.

"Eres muy despreocupado" dijo el kunoichi, es ese momento la niebla empezó a aumentar haciéndose cada vez más espesa hasta que los genin y Tazuna no eran capases de ver al ninja mayor "Kakashi-sensei" dijo la ojiverde con preocupación "ocho puntos… laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza, y corazón, ¿qué punto vital prefieres que te atraviese?" preguntó el ninja enemigo oculto en la niebla, al escuchar esto el peligris junto las manos antes de elevar su chakra provocando una ráfaga de viento que disperso la niebla.

El Uchiha empezó a templar de miedo intentando disimularlo lo mejor posible (se nota una intensa sed de sangre, con solo respirar o pestañar seré detectado y me mataran, así es como me siento… si permanezco así mucho tiempo, perderé la cordura, la intensión asesina de dos grandes jounins, la sensación de que mi vida está en manos de otros) pensó el pelinegro antes de ser sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz "Sasuke, todo saldrá bien" dijo el rubio sonriendo hacía su mejor amigo.

"Naruto tiene razón, yo no permitiré que muera nadie de mi equipo" dijo el jounin con una sonrisa bajo su máscara "entonces demuéstralo" dijo el ninja renegado antes de aparecer en medio de los genin y Tazuna "esto es el fin" dijo el ninja de la niebla, el ninja mayor del equipo 7 estaba a punto de atacar a Zabuza cuando escucho al rubio hablar "pronto lo será" dijo el ojiazul antes de aparecer enfrente del ninja y cortarle la garganta.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el Uzumaki hizo, pero rápidamente el cuerpo del ninja enemigo se convirtió en agua para luego caer al suelo, ahora el ninja enemigo se encontrá atrás del jounin de Konoha, el ninja de la niebla ajito su espada para luego cortar en dos al peligris, pero al igual que el ninja renegado este se convirtió en agua "¿Qué? ¿Un _Mizu Bunshin no jutsu_? (_Jutsu clon de agua)_" dijo sorprendido el ninja enemigo.

(¿Cuando?) Se preguntó mentalmente el ninja antes de sentir la hoja frial de un kunai en su cuello "no te muevas, esto es el final" dijo el jounin con palabras frías.

"jajaja… jajaja ¿acaso es esto el final? no lo entiendes, no puedes solo derrotar me con tan sólo copiar mis técnicas, te lo puedo asegurar, pero eres muy bueno, copiaste mi técnica de agua cuando dijiste "no dejare que nadie de mi equipo muera", haciendo que el clon hablara me hiciste pensar que eras tú realmente, mientras utilizabas la niebla para esconderte y observar mis movimientos, pero no soy tan fácil de vencer" dijo el ninja renegado antes de que apareciera el real haciendo que la copia que tenía el jounin enfrente de él se convirtiera en agua.

El ninja de la niebla ataco con su espada, pero rápidamente el peligris se agacho para evitarla, la espada se clavó en el piso, el ninja la uso de apoyo así dándole una patada al jounin que lo saco volando (ahora) pensó el ninja renegado tomando su espada antes de salir corriendo hacía el jounin el cual cayo en el lago.

"Sus habilidades sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo también son increíbles" dijo el pelinegro, rápidamente el jounin salió a la superficie (¿qué le pasa al agua? pesa mucho) Pensó el jounin entrecerrando los ojos "Idiota" dijo el ninja renegado antes de hacer poses de manos "_Suiro no jutsu (Prisión de Agua)_" dijo el ninja renegado atrapando al jounin dentro de una esfera de agua (creí que podría cubrirme con el agua pero fue un error de mi parte) pensó el jounin.

"Has caído en mi trampa, esta es una celda especial de la que no puedes salir, me das muchos problemas cunado puedes moverte, de todas maneras Kakashi te dejare ser el último en morir, primero matare a ellos" dijo el ninja renegado con una sonrisa bajo las venadas mientras observa directamente a los tres Genins y a Tazuna.

"_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_" dijo el ninja antes de que aparecieran dos clones de agua enfrenté de los Genins "ustedes tres traen bandas protectoras, como si fueran ninjas de verdad, pero un ninja es alguien que ha pasado por situaciones de vida o muerte, podrán llamarlos ninjas cuando tomen parte de mi lista de las personas con las que debo enfrentarme, ustedes tres no son ninjas" dijo el ninja renegado antes de desaparecer entre la niebla (Tsk… ha vuelto a esconderse en la niebla) pensó el rubio antes de ser impactado por una patada de ninja haciendo que el ojiazul saliera volando al igual que su banda.

"Solo son niños" dijo el ninja antes de pisar la banda del Uzumaki "Escuches, tomen a Tazuna-san y llévenselo de aquí, no podrán ganar contra él, no se podrá mover ya que me tiene aprisionado, tampoco podrá utilizar su técnica de clones si se mantienen lo suficientemente lejos" grito el peligris (¿correr? Debes de estar bromeando, cuando te atrapo correr dejo de ser una opción, incluso si huyéramos tarde o temprano nos alcanzaría, si queremos sobrevivir deberemos de liberarte) pensó el Uchiha.

"Tenemos que hacerlo" dijo el pelinegro antes de salir corriendo hacía el ninja renegado, Sasuke lanzo unos cuantos shurikens hacía el ninja el cual los detuvo con su espada fácilmente, Sasuke salto con un kunai de mano con la intención de dañar al clon, pero fue inútil ya que el clon lo tomo del cuello antes de arrojarlo al piso "Sasuke-kun" dijo la kunoichi preocupada por su amor platónico.

En ese momento el rubio se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia el ninja renegado a una velocidad normal "Naruto, detente" grito el jounin intentando detener al niño "Naruto ¿qué estas pensando?" se preguntó la pelirosa así misma en voz alta, cuando el rubio se acercó lo suficiente el ninja renegado le lanzo otra patada lanzándolo a volar nuevamente.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo atacando de una forma tan temeraria?, genin como nosotros no tenemos la más mínima oportunidad de vencerlo, no importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos" dijo la ojiverde al ojiazul, pero rápidamente el Uzumaki se puso de pie con su banda protectora en la mano (¿ha ido por la banda?) se preguntó a sí misma la pelirosa "escuchame ninja sin cejas, tendrás que anotarme en la libreta después de que te de una paliza" dijo el ojiazul haciendo una pausa para colocarse su banda en la frente "esta batalla termina ahora" dijo el rubio haciendo enojar un poco al ninja renegado "Sasuke necesito tu ayuda" menciono el jinchuriki (¿ha ideado un plan en un momento como este?) pensó el Uchiha antes de hablar "te escucho" dijo el ojinegro (¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?) se preguntó mentalmente la kunoichi con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Rápidamente un clon de agua salió hacía el pelinegro dándole un codazo antes de que saliera volando el niño, después de que Sasuke se detuviera el ninja renegado le dio un segundo codazo cuando este estaba en el suelo provocando que Sasuke escupiera sangre "Sasuke-kun" grito la kunoichi temiendo por la vida de su amor, el ninja renegado piso al Uchiha en el estómago aumentando el dolor.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu_" dijo Naruto antes de que parecieran unos diez clones "veamos que clones son mejores" dijo el rubio antes de que uno de ellos desapareciera en una explosión de velocidad (¿Dónde es-¿) fue interrumpido el pensamiento del clon al ser atravesado por la mano de un clon del ojiazul.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver el logro de Uzumaki, el clon le ayudo a levantarse "Sasuke" grito el rubio original antes de lanzarle una especie de aspas (ya veo Naruto, así que este es tu plan) pensó el ojinegro antes de hablar "Fuuma Shuriken, el molino de las sombra" dijo el pelinegro "una shuriken no funcionara contra mi" dijo el segundo clon del ninja renegado.

El Uchiha dio un salto al aire lanzando una shuriken, pero esta poco antes de que impactara contra el clon se desvió pasando junto a él "ya veo, así que esta vez van por el original, pero es demasiado fácil" dijo el ninja renegado tomando la shuriken con su mano libre, pero rápidamente apareció otra shuriken dirigiéndose hacia él, (bien pensado para unos mocosos, pero aún es demasiado fácil) pensó el ninja esquivándola fácilmente dando un salto "sigue siendo demasiado fácil para mi" dijo el ninja renegado con una risa, pero uno par de metros después de que pasara la shuriken esta se trasformó en el rubio, "toma esto" murmuro el Uzumaki lanzado un kunai hacia Zabuza el cual tuvo que soltar su _Suiro no jutsu_ para poder esquivarlo y dándole al clon de agua restante haciendo que desapareciera.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" grito el ninja de la niebla furioso apunto de arrojar el Fuuma Shuriken hacía el rubio, todo las personas presentes notaron las aspas del shuriken detenerse después de que el peliplata usara su mano para evitar el ataque hacía su estudiante, el cual cayó al agua dejándose hundir para evitar sospechas de su poder.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" grito casi eufórica la kunoichi al ver que su maestro estaba libre, "Naruto, tu plan ha sido impresionante" dijo el jounin felicitando a su estudiante "hai" contesto el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

El peligris ajito su brazo rápidamente, lanzando la enorme shuriken lejos del campo de batalla, mientras los dos ninjas daban un salto hacia atrás, tomando distancia.

Al caer nuevamente sobre el agua el ninja renegado empezó a realizar una serie de sellos de manos, al mismo tiempo el jounin lo miro fijamente antes de que los tomoes de su ojo izquierdo empezaran a girar y el peligris copiara cada sello de manos que hacía el ninja de la niebla.

No tardaron ni 4 segundos antes de que ambos hablaran "_Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu misil Dragón de agua_)" el agua empezó a estremecerse, junto a cada ninja empezó a surgir un dragón de agua los cuales chocaron haciendo que el agua se dispersara, mientras el agua caía con un efecto parecido a la lluvia.k

El rubio salió del agua antes de que fuera arrastrado por el choque de ambos jutsus, tanto el peliplata como el ninja renegado salieron disparados hacia uno contra el otro para empezar una batalla con armas, el ninja de la niebla agitando su espada, y el jounin desviando y contratacando con un kunai.

La batalla de corta distancia duro muy poco, ambos ninjas dieron nuevamente un salto hacia atrás para empezar nuevamente con una serie de sellos de manos, y como anterior mente Kakashi seguía perfectamente las manos de renegado.

Amos jounin gritaron "_Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Cascada Gigante)" _dijeron lo jounins antes de que ambos aros de agua se formaran enfrente del, seguido de un enorme chorro de agua que chocaron entre sí, perturbando aún más el ambiente.

El agua empezó a caer después del impacto, dejando fuera de vista al renegado, Zabuza aprovechó el momento, y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el peliplata con la espada en mano, el ninja de Konoha no lo percibió, hasta que el renegado apareció junto al peligris agitando la espada con intención de decapitar al jounin, Kakashi se agacho evitando el corte, cuando se sorprendió por lo que vio.

"_Suiton __Suichū tora no kurō no Jutsu __(Elemento Agua: Jutsu Garras de Tigre bajo el agua)_" murmuro el ninja renegado mientras un enorme tigre de agua se abalanzaba hacia el ninja de Konoha.

El jounin no era capaz de moverse, y menos de esquivar el jutsu, así que lo único que podía era esperar el furioso ataque, pero unos pocos centímetros antes de que el tigre de agua golpeara al jounin, Kakashi pudo notar con su sharingan un pequeño reflejo de un metal a contraluz cerca del tigre, en ese momento el jutsu fue cortado a la mitad.

El renegado vio esto desconcertado antes de sentir un puño invisible golpearlo, con una potencia, y velocidad extraordinarias, mandándolo lejos del jounin hacia la espesa niebla.

"Parece que aquí nadie nos ve" dijo el rubio con un kunai en mano, "!maldito mocoso¡" casi grito el ninja renegado, el ojiazul lanzo el kunai hacia el renegado el cual lo esquivo sin ningún problema.

El rubio miro fijamente al ninja de la niebla a los ojos antes de hablar "ahí voy" exclamo el genin con emoción en sus palabras mientras corría hacia el renegado, cuando el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca del renegado, este lanzo un corte, que fue bloqueado por una katana rodeada de una nube de humo.

(Perfecto mi pulsera de invocación) pensó el ojiazul desapareciendo en una explosión de velocidad "¿Dónde?" dijo el renegado antes de colocar su espada en la espalda bloqueando un corte proveniente de genin "que buena reacción" dijo el rubio esquivando un corte en forma diagonal del ninja de la niebla.

Al caer sobre el agua nuevamente el ojiazul y el ninja renegado empezaron a intercambiar cortes, los cuales al bloquearlos provocaban chispas que saltaban a todas direcciones.

_Con Kakashi_

Después de que el ninja renegado saliera volando hacía la niebla espesa, el jounin desapareció en remolino de hojas, el peligris reapareció a lado de sus estudiantes y el constructor "Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna-san, ¿se encuentran bien? " pregunto el ninja "hai" contestaron los tres, "pero, ¿no ha visto a Naruto?" pregunto la kunoichi preocupada por su compañero de equipo, "al parecer Sakura, Naruto se encuentra con Zabuza" contesto el jounin, "Naruto, ¿en qué problema te has metido?" murmuro la ojiverde observando unos destellos poco visibles detrás de la espesa niebla.

_Con Naruto _

Ambos ninjas dieron un salto hacia atrás tomando la distancia, "eres fuerte mocoso" dijo el ninja de la niebla reconociendo la fuerza del niño, "tú también eres fuerte" contesto el ojiazul haciendo una pausa "pero, esto se termina ahora" dijo al rubio mientras inhalaba una pequeña cantidad de aire llevándose un mano en posición de tigre a la boca.

(Imposible, como puede hacer un jutsu así sin sellos de manos) pensó impresionado el ninja renegado al identificar el jutsu estilo fuego, "_Katon Housenka no jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Lamas de Fénix)_" dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego, el ninja renegado empezó a dar a esquivar las bolas de fuegos antes de encontrarse frente a frente con el genin.

El renegado lanzo un corte hacía el ojiazul el cual fue cortado por la espada que paso entre sus cintura "muere" dijo el ninja de la niebla, de repente Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo (¡un clon!) peno el ninja antes de que el genin original apareciera detrás.

"Esquiva esto" dijo el rubio antes de que un rayo se formara en sus dedos y fuera disparado hacía el ninja renegado, el jounin esquivo el ataque solo recibiendo una quemadura en el hombro izquierdo, al reincorporarse el ninja de la niebla dio un salto hacia atrás quedando alado de un árbol.

"Me impresionas mocoso, eres capaz de usar jutsus Raiton y Katon sin sellos de manos" dijo el renegado apuntado al rubio con su enorme espada, "lo anterior no fue un jutsu, tan solo fue mi chakra" contesto el ojiazul, (este niño debió haber usado una gran cantidad de chakra para disparar haber disparado tan insignificante rayo) pensó el jounin antes de hablar "vaya, aun eres un mocoso, al parecer desperdiciaste mucho chakra para lanzar ese pequeño rayo, que tan solo me rozo el hombro" dijo el jounin.

"Descuida solo use una muy pequeña cantidad de chakra" dijo el ojiazul haciendo una pausa, "eh usado, un receptor para ser capaz de mandar la descarda en línea recta, sin tener que haber usado demasiado chakra, ves aquel kunai" dijo el genin apuntando al árbol junto al renegado, el renegado al voltear pudo notar kunai clavado en el árbol, "si no mal recuerdas, es aquel kunai que use al principio" dijo el ojiazul, (planeo todo esto desde el principio, maldito mocoso) pensó el jounin molesto.

El ninja de la niebla dio unos cuantos pasos al haberse puesto en dirección opuesta al del kunai clavado en el árbol "_Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu_" dijo el renegado tras haber hecho una serie de sellos de manos, un enorme medio circulo de agua apareció enfrente del jounin antes de que una enorme ráfaga de agua a presión saliera hacia el rubio.

El ojiazul inhalo una gran cantidad antes soltarla _"Fuuton Daitoppa no Jutsu (Elemento aire: Jutsu Gran avance)_" dijo el genin soltando una gran ráfaga de viento a presión.

Ambos jutsus chocaron pero la batalla entre estos no duro mucho, el rubio agrego un poco más de chakra al jutsu, haciendo que el agua aperción saliera hacia el renegado.

El ninja de la niebla fue arrastrado por el agua, gracias al jutsu del ojiazul la niebla se dispersó mostrándole a su demás equipo y al constructor los resultado se la batalla, al terminar el jutsu, el ninja renegado quedo estrellado en un árbol a varios metros del lago.

Justo antes de que el ninja renegado se pudiera reincorporar fue herido por cuatro kunais arrojados así el dándole en ambos brazos y piernas "este es tu fin" exclamo el jounin de Konoha al aparecer parado en una rama del árbol donde se encontraba Zabuza.

El agua empezó a disminuir mientras se dirigía nuevamente al lago, dejando en su camino rastro de destrucción, marcado con árboles caídos, y una enorme marca en el suelo que se extendía hasta el lago.

"¿Cómo es posible que me derro-" dijo el renegado siendo interrumpido por un par de senbon, dándole en el cuello provocando que el ninja de la niebla callera al suelo, rápidamente todos voltearon a ver hacía a dirección donde provinieron los senbon, se toparon con al parecer un ANBU, con cabello largo negro y una máscara con el símbolo de la niebla.

El jounin dio un salto hacia el renegado, poniendo sus dedos en el cuello del ninja al parecer muerto, "está muerto" dijo en voz baja el peliplata después de no sentir el ritmo cardiaco del cadáver, "muchas gracias, estaba buscando la oportunidad de matar a Zabuza" dijo la ANBU, "esa mascara… si no mal recuerdo debes de ser un ANBU de la aldea escondida en la niebla" hablo el ninja mayor de Konoha, antes de que el ANBU asintiera, dio un salto mientras bajaba del árbol para tomar el cadáver, "debo de llevarme el cuerpo, está lleno de secretos, si me disculpan" dijo el AMBU antes de desaparecer con el cadáver en un remolino de hojas.

El jounin se dio la vuelta antes de hablar con sus estudiantes "nuestra misión todavía no termina, tenemos que llevar a Tazuna-san a su casa… bueno vámonos" menciono el peligris, pero un par de pasos después el jounin se estremeció al colocar la banda sobre el ojo izquierdo, cayendo inconsciente.

"Kakashi-sensei" grito la kunoichi preocupada por su profesor.

* * *

**Que tengan unas felices vacaciones... **


	8. El nuevo entrenamiento

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

"Hay un techo" murmuro el jounin mientras abría los ojos (utilice mucho el sharingan) pensó el ninja, "¿se encuentra bien?" pregunto una mujer "no, se me ara imposible moverme por una semana" contesto el peliplata un poco confundido por la chica.

"Kakashi-sensei" dijo el rubio ya mando la atención del ninja y sus compañeros, la pelirosa se acercó al futon en donde se encontraba su profesor "el sharingan es impresionante pero somete el cuerpo aun esfuerzo excesivo" dijo al ojiverde.

"Pero hay algo que me preocupa" dijo el jounin llamando la atención de los Genins "el arma con el cual el ANBU mato a Zabuza" menciono el usuario del sharingan "eran unas senbon, no será que…" dijo el ojinegro "eso mismo…" dijo el jounin "¿de que están hablando?" preguntó el constructor entrando a la aviación "probable mente Zabuza está vivo" dijo el ninja mayor de Konoha entrecerrando los ojos.

"Pero Kakashi-sensei, usted confirmo su muerte" dijo la kunoichi "es cierto que me asegure, pero el simplemente estaba en un estado muy cercano a la muerte, el arma que utilizo aquel ninja perseguidor tiene un bajo índice de fatalidad, a no ser que acierte en un punto vital, en la mayoría de los casos se utiliza como medio de medicinal como acupuntura y esas cosas" menciono el peligris antes de continuar "primero, se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza aun cuando era más pesado que le suyo, segundo, uso armas de bajo índice de mortalidad, desde estos dos puntos de vista, el objetivo del chico no es matar a Zabuza, más bien ayudarle" explico el jounin.

"¿No lo estas pensando demasiado?" preguntó el constructor "no, si sientes algo extraño, debes de estar preparado para lo peor sea cual sea el motivo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, es una de las reglas de hierro que tienen los ninjas" contesto el ninja mayor de Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿qué va a hacer para prepararse antes de que sea demasiado tarde, durante este tiempo que no puede moverse?" pregunto la ojiverde "jajaja… les hare un entrenamiento" contesto el peliplata "pero Kakashi-sensei, aunque entrenemos no creo que sirva para nada, después de todo el enemigo es un ninja con el que usted y su sharingan tuvieron problemas" contesto la kunoichi (¡pero qué dices! ¿Acaso intentas matarnos?) Dijo Inner Sakura.

"Sakura, cuando estuve en problemas, ¿quién me salvó?" preguntó retóricamente el jounin "ustedes tres, están aprendiendo muy rápido" dijo el ninja.

"Esto se pone emocionante" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa "no se está poniendo interesante" dijo un niño detrás de ellos con sombrero pesquero con un par de franjas azules horizontales "Inari ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó el viejo "hola abuelo" contesto el niño antes de abrazar al constructor.

"Inari, saluda estos son los ninjas que escoltaron a tu abuelo hasta casa" dijo Susuki-san, niño miro fijamente a cada uno de los Genins antes de hablar "mamá, estos ninjas morirán, será imposible que derroten a Gatoh, si no quieren morir será mejor que se vayan rápidamente por donde vinieron" dijo el niño con palabras frías antes de subir las escaleras, unos minutos después el rubio subió las escales, pero se detuvo en el pasillo alado de una puerta entre abierta, después de escuchar unos sollozos de parte del niño, el cual lloraba enfrente de la ventana viendo una foto.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 se dirigió a un bosque cercano para empezar su entrenamiento.

"Bien, a partir de hoy empieza su entrenamiento" dijo el jounin hacia sus estudiantes (me pregunto qué entrenamiento será) pensó el ojiazul con emoción, "como ustedes saben la falta de control de chakra es una gran debilidad en una pelea, y malgastar la energía provocara debilidad de no ser capaz de luchar en un largo periodo, ustedes van a aprender este control de sus cuerpos deberán seguir un riguroso entrenamiento que los llevara al límite" explico el jounin "¿qué aremos Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto la pelirosa "escalar árboles" menciono el peliplata (que mala suerte, yo esperaba algo nuevo) pensó le ojiazul.

"Pero no es escalar solamente un árbol, ya que no usaran las manos" dijo le ninja mayor "¿y cómo lo aremos eso?" pregunto desconcertada la pelirosa "Observen" dijo el jounin antes de juntar sus manos, acumulando chakra en los pies, empezó a caminar hacia un árbol con su par de muletas ya que aún seguía lesionado por la pelea con el ninja renegado "esta es la forma" dijo el peligris de cabeza con los pies en una rama.

"Acumulan en chakra en la parte baja de los pies para decirse a la corteza del árbol, sí usan el chakra de forma correcta serán capases de cosas como estas" explico el ninja mayor, "espere un momento Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo podremos volvernos más fuertes con algo así?" pregunto la kunoichi con falta de fe a su maestro "ahora llegamos al tema principal el objetivo de este entrenamiento es acumular la cantidad necesaria de chakra en el lugar apropiado, esto es difícil incluso para un ninja bien entrenado, la cantidad de chakra necesaria para escalar el árbol es muy delicada, además, la parte inferior de los pies es un lugar complicado para acumular chakra, bien, en otras palabras, si son capases de controlar esto, son capases de aprender cualquier tipo de técnica… eso es la teoría" explicó el usuario del sharingan.

"El segundo objetivo es mantener el chakra moldeado, la mayoría de veces el ninja moldea el chakra durante el combate, en este situación el control de chakra es muy complejo, no es que esto vaya a suceder, simplemente deben de aprenderlo en carne y hueso" dijo el jounin antes de ser interrumpido "Kakashi-sensei" dijo el rubio llamando la atención de ninja "¿pasa algo Naruto?" preguntó el ninja mayor, "si, Sasuke e yo hemos aprendido ese entrenamiento en el pasado y ya somos capases de realizarlo ¿qué deberíamos de hacer?" preguntó el Uzumaki "al parecer bien preparados, veamos que pueden hacer" dijo el jounin antes de escuchar un "hai" de parte de ambos Genins varones, el Uchiha junto sus manos para canalizar el chakra en sus pies, mientras que el ojiazul buscaba una rama lo bastate resistente para sostenerlo y no se rompiera por el peso de más que trae por el sello de gravedad.

El Uzumaki no encontró un rama lo suficientemente resistente, así que desactivo su sello de gravedad, rápidamente sintió un libertad de movimiento que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no fue todo lo que sintió, de repente se sintió caliente, y notó como su chakra se movía rápidamente en su interior, de repente en el cuerpo del chico hubo una pulso de chakra repentino el cual se notó a varios a varios metros.

Al parecer solo el jounin notó el pulso de chakra ya que miro de reojo al Uzumaki, "empiecen" dijo el peliplata, ambos Genins caminaron al árbol antes de empezar a caminar verticalmente por el tronco del árbol quedando cabeza abajo como anteriormente lo había hecho el jounin "perece que han entrenado mucho antes de conocernos, ya que están más avanzados que Sakura, tendrán otro tipo de entrenamiento de control de chakra" dijo el jounin haciendo la señal que lo siguieran mientras la kunoichi se quedaba atrás practicando en el bosque.

Unos minutos después de caminar, llegaron a un pequeño lago cerca del pueblo donde vivía el constructor, "muy bien, ahora su entrenamiento será caminar bajo el agua, este entrenamiento es similar al anterior, pero en este se necesitá un flujo contante de chakra para mantenerte a flote, además que a comparación del árbol el agua es uniforme" explico el peligris "les recomiendo no usar ropa de más" dijo el jounin con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

(Mi chakra se siente inestable, ¿qué estará pasando?) Se preguntó el ojiazul mientras se quitaba la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer, al igual que el Uchiha **(esto es una etapa, cachorro) **dijo una voz grave dentro del niño (¿una etapa?) pregunto el rubio **(como tu sabrás, eres descendiente de los dos clanes fundadores de Konoha, los Senjus y los Uchihas, estos dos clanes son descendientes de mi padre, conocido como el sabio de los 6 caminos, al unirse la sangre de estos dos clanes despiertan los ojos de mi padre conocidos como el "Rinnegan", pero esa historia es para otro día, cachorro, al parecer tu no despertaras el Rinnegan inmediatamente, si no que iras adquiriendo cada habilidad, en este pulso de chakra has desbloqueado, y obtenido el chakra elemental _Suiton (Elementó Agua)_, ahora es una afinidad tuya, y tanto el _Katon_ como _Fuuton_ se han vuelto igual tus afinidades principales como el _Raiton_ y _Suiton_, pero recuerda que necesitaras practica para controlar tu nueva afinidad cachorro)** dijo el zorro gigante (hai) contesto mentalmente el ojiazul **(una cosa más cachorro por unos cuantos días no podrás manejar al 100% tu chakra como lo hacías antes, por ahora puede que te cueste trabajo el ejercicio de caminar sobre agua, pero no te preocupes) **agrego el Kyubi antes de despedirse.

"Bien ahora acumulen el chakra en la planta de sus pies" dijo el jounin hacia sus dos estudiantes, el pelinegro junto sus manos para canalizar su chakra en la planta de los pies, mientras el rubio fue obligado por su pérdida de control de chakra.

Los dos Genins pusieron los pies en el agua, pero al parecer no fue como esperaba, parecía mantenerse hasta los tobillos con el control de chakra actual, lo cual le indicaba que con más entrenamiento en pocos días sería capaz de dominar nuevamente el entrenamiento.

Al parecer al Uchiha se le dificultaba un poco más, el pelinegro solo lograba mantener el agua un poco más debajo de la mitad de la entrepierna "oh… parece que Naruto tiene un poco de mayor control de su chakra" dijo el jounin (me impresionan Naruto, con tus niveles tan altos de chakra eres capaz de controlarlo a este nivel…) pensó el peliplata.

Pasaron las horas en el entrenamiento hasta que apareció una chica pasando entre los arbustos "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ¿qué cómo les va?" pregunto la pelirosa, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo parados sobre el agua "!woow¡ ¿Cómo hacen eso?" pregunto la kunoichi con un ligero sonrojo por ver a ambos ninjas varones solo en bóxers, "es lo mismo que trepar árboles, solo que en el agua" dijo el rubio.

La ojiverde volteo hacía el cielo antes de hablar "se está haciendo tarde… regresare a casa de Tazuna-san, les recomiendo lo mismo" dijo la pelirosa a los Genins "hai" contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, después de que se retirara la kunoichi el ojinegro hablo "Naruto" dijo llamando la atención del ojiazul "creí que tu control de chakra era lo suficiente bueno como el de un jounin, pero como puedo ver se te ha complicado el entrenamiento ¿sucede algo?" preguntó el Uchiha "jajaja… siempre tan observador Sasuke… pues hace un momento mi chakra empezó a alborotarse un poco, por lo que mi control de chakra ha disminuido, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse" contesto el Uzumaki.

"Si tú lo dices, creo que es hora que vaya a casa de Tazuna-san" dijo el ojinegro "yo me quedare un poco más" dijo el ojiazul, el pelinegro se vistió rápidamente antes desaparecer entre los arbustos hacía la casa del constructor.

**"Necesito hablar contigo cachorro"** dijo un voz grave, Naruto cerró los ojos para aparecer en su paisaje mental "¿Qué pasa Kurama?" preguntó el rubio, **"cachorro, ya que por un tiempo no serás capas de usar tus habilidades, quiero darte esto" **dijo el zorro antes de que apareciera un enorme pergamino envuelto en una nube de humo, "¿qué es esto?" preguntó el ojiazul **"es un contrato, ya que no puedes usar tu chakra al 100, puedes pedir ayuda"** dijo el Kyubi "¿a quién?" pregunto nuevamente el jinchuriki, **"este pergamino te permite invocar zorro de distintas especialidades"** contesto el nueve colas.

"Naruto, ¿no se supone que deberías estar entrenando?" pregunto la pelirosa un poco confundida "bueno, ya soy capaz de caminar sobre el agua, así que Kakashi-sensei me dio el día libre, además han pasado ya dos días desde que empezamos el entrenamiento" contesto el ojiazul con una sonrisa antes de que la kunoichi lanzara un bostezo al aire.

"Pareces aburrida" dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba caminado "¿Dónde se encuentra el chico semi-emo?" le pregunto el constructor a la ojiverde, "Sasuke-kun aún se encuentra entrenando" contesto la chica, "¿No deberían ustedes dos estar haciendo lo mismo?" preguntó el viejo mientras cargaba un tubo de metal "nosotros terminamos antes, así que Kakashi-sensei no asigno protegerlo" contesto la pelirosa cruzando los brazos "me siento seguro con el rubio pero…" dijo el constructor mientras volteaba a ver a la ojiverde con desconfianza.

Una hora después el constructor y los Genins salieron hacia el pueblo por comida antes de regresar a casa.

Unas horas después de que regresaran a casa todos se reunieron en la mesa del comedor para empezar a comer "¿por qué hay una foto rota en la pared?, Inari-kun no para de verla en cada cena" dijo la pelirosa, "es mi marido" contesto la mujer mayor, "es el hombre que alguna vez fue llamado el héroe de esta aldea" dijo el viejo, al oír estas palabras, rápidamente el niño de sombrero salió de la casa.

"Inari tuvo un padre con el cual no compartía la misma sangre" dijo el viejo antes de empezar a relatar una historia "eran muy unidos como si en realidad fueran padre e hijo, pero Inari cambio después de ver como su padre era asesinado por Gatoh, y como hizo Tsunami y toda la población" dijo el constructor cerrando sus ojos.

El ojiazul se levantó de la mesa antes de salir, "¿a dónde vas Naruto?" pregunto la ojiverde, "a entrenar" contesto el rubio abriendo para luego cerrarla, el genin de ojos azulados se dirigió al bosque a entrenar su físico, y su taijutsu.

Después de unas cuantas horas el rubio genin se quedó dormido recargado en un tronco.

Al día siguiente al despertar pudo notar a una persona enfrente, "despierta, si te quedas dormido más tiempo te enfermara" dijo el parecer una mujer, el ojiazul al abrir completamente se sorprendió antes de hablar, "¿Quién eres?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, esta solo dio una sonrisa, "que bonita" dijo el genin, "te equivocas, soy hombre" dijo la persona, rápidamente el ojiazul la miro fijamente antes de hablar, "una mujer tan bonita no debería mentir sobre su género" contesto el rubio haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, "¿cómo sabes que no soy hombre?" pregunto la chica, "pues hay muchas cosas que lo delatan, por ejemplo, el color de tu kimono, tus hombros son menos angostos que los de un hombre, y despides ese ligero aroma propio de una mujer" explico el chico sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Qué hace un niño en el bosque a esta hora?" pregunto la chica, "entreno, para ser más fuerte" contesto el ojiazul con una sonrisa, "pues luces como un chico fuerte" dijo la chica, "no, aun necesito ser aún más fuerte" dijo el genin, "dime, ¿por qué quieres ser tan fuerte?" pregunto la chica con una amigable sonrisa, "pues para convertirme en Hokage, y proteger a mi familia y amigos" dijo el rubio.

"¿Pero que hace aquí a estas horas?" preguntó el ojiazul a la mujer, "estoy recogiendo hiervas medicinales para un amigo" contesto la chica tomando su canasta, y poniendo se dé pie "nos volveremos a ver muy pronto" dijo la chica mientras se alejaba, "salude a Zabuza de mi parte, y dígale que se cuide la quemadura de la otra vez" le grito el genin la chica haciendo que esta se sorprendiera, pero al voltear, el ojiazul ya no estaba.

Después de eso el Uchiha y el rubio se encontraron de camino al lago donde entrenaban control de chakra, "¿qué paso contigo Naruto?" preguntó el pelinegro, "me quede entrenando hasta muy tarde, y me quede dormido en el bosque" contesto el rubio tallándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Al llegar al lago ambos Genins se quitaron la mayoría de la ropa antes de empezar su entrenamiento, el ojiazul empezó a caminar un poco más lejos de la orilla antes de empezar su entrenamiento, "Naruto, ¿Qué intentas?" preguntó el ojinegro, al ver que el rubio agregando chakra a su pulsera haciendo que un pergamino apareciera envuelto en una nube de humo.

"Voy a practicar un poco de Suiton" dijo el rubio leyendo el pergamino, pasaron las horas mientras ambos Genins entrenaban, al rubio se le dificulto un poco el entender el flujo de chakra Suiton, el Katon se siente como un explosión al ser usado, el Fuuton, como una suave brisa en todo el cuerpo, el Raiton, un cosquilleo, pero el Suiton se sentía como un flujo de agua, haciendo sentir la piel húmeda.

El cielo obscureció así que ambos Genins se vistieron antes de regresar a la casa del constructor, "¿por qué estarán tardando tanto esos dos?" se preguntó la pelirosa a sí misma, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, mostrando al ojiazul y al Uchiha.

Después de comer el constructor dio un aviso, "el puente está casi terminado, gracias a ustedes" dijo el viejo haciendo una pausa, "quería hacerle una pregunta, ¿por qué siguen aquí cuando los eh metido en este problema, y les eh metido en lo de la misión?" preguntó el constructor "no hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que es lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes, no hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un fuerte comandante" dijo el jounin haciendo una pausa "estas son las enseñanzas del antiguo Hokage" menciono el ninjas dejando confundidos al constructor y su hija.

"¿Por qué… por qué te estas esforzando hasta terminar de esta manera?" le pregunto Inari al Uzumaki con notable cansancio y cortadas, mientras que el niño soltaba unas cuantas lagrimás, "no puedes derrotar a los hombres de Gatoh aun si entrenas, no importa cuánto te esfuerces o digas palabras heroicas, la gente débil siempre perderá contra la gente fuerte" dijo el niño entre sollozos y gritos, "no deberías preocuparte, no soy muy parecido a ti" dijo el rubio intentando evitar una discusión, "callate tú, me enoja verte así, no sabes nada de este país, y eres solo un entrometido, soy diferente a ti, soy alguien que conoce el dolor, y solo ríe todo el tiempo" dijo el niño dando justo al clavo, "¿es por eso que pretendes ser el protagonista de una tragedia, y siempre estas llorando, un idiota como tu puede solo seguir llorando, ¡llorón!" dijo el ojiazul notablemente enojado, "Naruto, te has sobrepasado" dijo la ojiverde, el ninja se puso de dirigiéndose a la aviación de huéspedes.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras el nieto del constructor se encontraba sentado afuera contemplando la luna fue interrumpido por un ninja "¿puedo sentarme?" pregunto le jounin, el niño asintió con la cabeza, "disculpa a Naruto, el cómo tu ha pasado cosas difíciles, pero te aseguro que no lo dijo con mala intención, Tazuna-san nos habló de tu padre… de pequeño Naruto no tenía familia ni un hogar, pero aun así no lo eh visto crecer , tímido, enojado, o llorón, siempre se encontraba sonriente, y él siempre ha sido capaz de dirigir su vida hacía su sueño" dijo el peligris animando al niño.

Al día siguiente mientras todos se encontraban dormidos, el rubio decidió salir a dar una vuelta, dejando en su lugar un clon con un extra de chacra para poder resistir unos cuantos golpes, por si llegara a ocurrir algo.

Una media hora después de que el ojiazul original partiera, su equipo se preparó antes de salir, sin embargo el clon aún permanecía dormido, o eso parecía.

Todos bajaron a desayunar, "por favor cuide a Naruto, al parecer está muy cansado por el entrenamiento de ayer, creo que se le ara difícil moverse por hoy" dijo el jounin a la hija del constructor antes de que partieran al puente.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos, antes de que el clon se despertara, (rayos, me quede dormido) pensó el genin, se coloso su ropa mayor mente de color negro a excepción de unas cuantas flanjas rojas, y una maya que usaba en vez de la playera anaranjada, desde que traía esa playera de maya, el rubio siempre se cierra la sudadera.

"Hasta luego" dijo el rubio mientras salía de la casa, pero rápidamente dio un gran saltó escondiéndose en el tejado de la casa, ya que había sentido un par de firmas de chakra con intención asesinas.

_Mientras en el puente _

"Pero que ha pasado" dijo conmocionado el constructor al encontrar a los trabajadores, en el piso con pequeñas lesiones "¿qué pasa? ¿Quién hizo esto?" preguntó el viejo sin conseguir respuestas, (podrá ser…) pensó el peligris con una gota de sudor deslizándose por el costado de su cara.

En ese momento apareció repentinamente una neblina que cubría completamente al puente, "esta niebla… Sasuke, Sakura, el viene" dijo el ninja mayor, colocándose en posición defensiva.

"Siento haberte hecho esperar, Kakashi, y como puedo ver sigues cargando a esos niños, pero no se encuentra el rubio, será una lástima, esperaba que Haku se pudiera divertir" dijo el ninja renegado antes de que parecieran 7 clones de agua, pero en unos cuantos segundos, el Uchiha los elimino a todos, "mmmm… derrotaste a los clones de agua, parece que te has hecho fuerte mocoso" dijo el ninja renegado apareciendo de entre la niebla, acompañado del AMBU, que anterior mente habían visto, "parece que este chico te dará un poco de pelea Haku" dijo el ninja renegado "hai" contesto el ANBU.

_En casa del constructor _

"Inari, ven a ayudarme" dijo le mujer llamando a su hijo "ahí voy" contesto el niño, en ese momento dos hombres aparecieron frente a la puerta de la casa, portando unas espadas, uno llevaba puesto un gorro, con una sudadera de muchos bolsillos, un pantalón gris, y unas sandalias, mientras el otro raía un peinado samurái, un parche en el ojo derecho, sin playera, con un tatuajes de enredadera en su brazo izquierdo, pantalón gris debajo de una venda que tenía el hombre en el estómago, y unas sandalias.

El espadachín con tatuaje en un rápido movimiento parto la puerta en varias partes antes de entrar a la casa, "tú eres la hija de Tazuna… tendrá que venir con nosotros" dijo el espadachín del gorro al ver frente a ellos a la mujer, mientras lavaba los platos.

"Mamá" dijo el niño al escuchar un plato caer al piso, al asomarse el niño pudo ver a ambos hombres frente a la mujer, "Inari, corre" le dijo la mujer al niño con miedo en sus palabras, "¿qué es lo que quieres mocoso?" preguntó el espadachín del parche haciendo una pausa antes de mirar a su compañero "¿debemos llevárnoslos también?" preguntó el espadachín, "solo necesitamos a un rehén" contesto el espadachín del gorro, "pues en ese caso lo matare" dijo el espadachín con tatuajes, "espere" dijo la mujer llamando la atención de ambos espadachines, "si le hacen algo a él, me morderé la lengua para morir desangrada" amenazo la mujer.

"No deberías decir eso" dijo una voz, de repente ambos espadachines cayeron al suelo inconscientes, "N…Naruto" dijo el pequeño niño al ver la silueta del rubio parado en medio de la habitación, "me alegro que estén bien" dijo el ojiazul, "genial, parece un verdadero ninjas" dijo el niño antes de darle una sonrisa la genin, "pero que dices si soy un ninjas" dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa, "por cierto, perdón por lo de llorón" dijo el ojiazul, "gracias por todo Naruto" dijo el niño, "bueno cuida a tu madre, tengo que ir con los demás" dijo el ninja antes de desaparecer.

_En el Bosque _

"Parece que ya es hora" dijo el rubio original poniéndose de pie antes de desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad.  
_En el Puente_

"Parece que mi predicción era acertada, tú y el ANBU trabajan juntos" dijo el peliplata haciendo una pausa, "odio a los chicos engreídos como tú" dijo el jounin con frialdad en sus palabras, "no es mejor en eso que usted, Kakashi-sensei" regaño la pelirosa al ninja.

"Yo peleare contra él, nos engañó con esa tontería, odio a los chicos engreídos como el" dijo el ojinegro, "eres tan genial, Sasuke-kun" dijo la ojiverde, "Sakura nunca corrige a Sasuke" dijo el jounin con un ligera tristeza.

El ANBU se lanzó contra el pelinegro con un par der senbons en cada mano, no tardo ni un segundo antes de que las senbons chocaran con un par de kunais, (ha sido capaz de bloquear el ataque de Haku a esa velocidad) pensó el ninja renegado.

"Sakura, quedate con Tazuna-san y no te alejes de él, dejemos que Sasuke se enfrente a él" dijo el jounin, el Uchiha empezó a lanzar cortes hacía el ANBU, el cual bloqueo cada uno de los cortes.

"No quiero matarte, pero tú no te rendirás, ¿verdad?" dijo el ninja de la máscara, "¿tú lo harías?" preguntó retóricamente el ninja de la Konoha, "pues preparate" dijo el ANBU, mientras hacía sellos con una sola mano.

(¿Qué?, ¿Está haciendo sellos con una sola mano?) Pensó el ojinegro, (sellos con una sola mano… nunca había visto esto…) Pensó el jounin pasmado por lo que veían sus ojos, "Sensatsu Shounou (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)" dijo el ANBU antes de dar un pisotón aun charco, el agua se elevó convirtiéndose en un millar de agujas que se lanzaron hacía el Uchiha con rapidez.

El ninja con la máscara dio un salto hacia atras evitando el impacto de las agujas, en el aire saliendo de humo que causo el impacto apareció el pelinegro lanzando shurikens hacia el ANBU, el ninja retrocedió evitando los shurikens, "eres muy lento" dijo el Uchiha apareciendo detrás del ANBU, "ahora tu solo puedes recibir y bloquear mis ataques" dijo el ojinegro lanzando una cortada hacía el ninja enmascarado.

El ANBU bloque el ataque con un senbon, el Uchiha sonrió lanzando un kunai hacia el rostro del ninja, el ninja se agacho evitando el kunai, pero salió volando después de recibir una patada proveniente del ojinegro.

"Parece que soy más rápido" dijo el Uchiha un poco arrogante, "no puedes burlarte de nuestro equipo solo porque tengamos niños, Sasuke es el novato numero uno de la aldea, Sakura es la niña más inteligente de la aldea, mientras Naruto, bueno tu sabes, es el numero uno sorprendiendo a los demás" dijo el peligris.

El ANBU se puso de pie antes de juntar las manos, de los charcos de agua en el piso empezaron a surgir espejos hechos de hielo "Makyou Hyoushou (Espejos de Cristal de Hielo)" dijo el ANBU después de que se formara una enorme cúpula hecha de los espejos de hielo.

(¿Qué técnica es esa?) Se preguntó a sí mismo el jounin, cada uno de los despejos empezó a brillar antes de que el ninja de la máscara entrara en un espejo dejando su imagen impregnada en él.

"Mierda" dijo el jounin antes de salir corriendo hacia la cúpula de hielo, "soy tu oponente, ¿recuerdas?" dijo el ninja renegado apareciendo frente al jounin, "muy bien, ahora empecemos, te mostrare mi verdadera velocidad" dijo el ANBU reflejado en todos los espejos, rápidamente las senbons aparecieron de todas partes, haciéndole cortes en la piel y desgarrando su ropa.

Un senbon dio justamente en la mano del Uchiha, haciendo que el kunai del ojinegro saliera volando, este cayó unos metros enfrente de la pelirosa, "Tazuna-san lo siento, pero debo de irme un minuto" dijo la ojiverde, "ve" dijo el constructor, la kunoichi corrió hacía el kunai, "Sasuke-kun" grito la ninja lanzando el kunai hacia su amor platónico.

El Uchiha se encontraba listo para coger el kunai, pero fue interceptado por el ANBU con la mitad del cuerpo hacía arriba afuera del espejo, en el momento todos enfocaron si vista al ninja enmascarado, al ver una shuriken apareciera de la nada haciendo un rasguño a la máscara del ANBU.

"Hola" dijo una voz antes de que el rubio apareciera a lado del ojinegro, "¡empecemos!" dijo el ojiazul sacando un kunai.


	9. Lucha en la niebla

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 8:**

"Naruto" casi grito la pelirosa de felicidad por ver a su compañero, "Kakashi-sensei, yo me quedare con Sasuke, así que no se preocupe por nosotros" dijo el rubio, el jounin rápidamente se tranquilizó un poco antes de levantar su protector mostrando su ojo rojizo.

"Ohayo, Haku-chan" dijo el ojiazul poniendo nerviosa al ANBU, "ohhhh… parece que se conocen" dijo el ninja renegado con tranquilidad que provocaba un pequeño escalofrió a los ninjas de Konoha, "hai, Zabuza-san, me topé con este niño en el bosque hace poco, pero pudo descubrir mi identidad basado en distintos rasgos" dijo el compañero del ninja de la niebla, "como puedo entender, este niño no es capaz de acabar contigo" dijo el renegado con un sonrisa bajo sus vendas.

"No se confunda Zabuza-san" dijo el genin arrebatando la sonrisa egocéntrica del renegado, "no es que no tenga valor de matarlo, de hecho podría hacerlo en este momento" dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa mientras su ojos azules reflejado felicidad, se tornaban opacos, con escases de vida, similares a los de un muerto, su chakra cambiaba totalmente, de ligero, lleno de vida, y tenue, cambio a pesado, frio, sombrío, este le causaba miedo solamente al ninja de la niebla, (¿Qué clase de sensación es esta?, me siento pesado, y sus ojos, esos ojos demuestran el deseo de matar) pensó el renegado mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba a un costado de su rostro.

**"¿No crees que te estas sobre pasando cachorro?"** hablo una voz grave, (puede ser, pero necesito darle una lección antes de seguir con la segunda parte) contesto mentalmente el rubio al su compañero pelirrojo.

"Pero, por ahora… ¡a pelear!" dijo el ojiazul levantando el Kunai, "primero peleare contra el niño de cabello negro, luego seguirás tu Naruto" dijo el ANBU antes de entrar a un espejo, y que dar plasmado en él, "no lo creo, tal vez tu decidas pelear por tu cuenta, pero Sasuke e yo somos un equipo" dijo el genin regresando a su cálida, y simpática forma de ser.

El ANBU empezó a mostrarse en cada uno de los espejos, preparando su ataque, "Naruto, estate atento, y cuando te diga intentaremos salir del jutsu" dijo el Uchiha con seriedad, "no" contesto el rubio sentándose en el suelo, "¿qué… por qué no?" preguntó el ojinegro un poco enojado, "pues es justo el momento para que mejores tus habilidades" explico el ojiazul, "estas bromeando "¿cierto?" preguntó el pelinegro esperando una afirmación.

"No esto es enserio, como Kakashi-sensei, tu eres capaz de despertar el sharingan, con la diferencia que tú lo despiertas a base de entrenamiento, y combates, mientras que Kakashi-sensei lo obtuvo a su modo, así que como estamos en una circunstancia perfecta, te ayudare o forzare a despertarlo, puedes llamarlo como quieras" dijo el genin con una sonrisa, "¿cómo es que sabes eso?" preguntó el Uchiha nervioso, "hay muchas cosas que puedes encontrar en la biblioteca" mencionó el rubio.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó el ojinegro, "bueno, pues por lo que puedo ver, no creo que seas capas de derretir los espejos de hielo, su movimiento es muy rápido como para que lo sigas, así que tendrás que idear una forma de derrotarla, yo te ayudare con clones de sombras pero solamente… y antes que se me olvide, yo no me moveré ni un centímetro hasta que los despiertes, así que preparate" dijo el Uzumaki.

El ANBU empezó a lanzar las senbons a hacía los genin, lo único que podían hacer era cubrirse, (¿cómo detendremos los ataques?) se preguntó el pelinegro a sí mismo.

_A fuera de la cúpula de hielo _

"Cuando alguien entra al jutsu de Haku, ya no pueden salir, aunque el rubio le dará muchos problemas a Haku, interesante niño el de tú equipo" dijo el renegado haciendo una pausa, " como ya te abras dado cuenta Haku es sucesora de una línea de sangre, y ella lo empleara para terminar con esos niños, y en el caso que me derrotaras, tu no podrás vencerlo" dijo el ninja de la niebla con notable confianza.

_Dentro de la cúpula _

_"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" _dijo el rubio haciendo que aparecieran 6 clones idénticos al original, cada uno de los clones dio un salto hacía diferentes lugares intentando que el Uchiha descubriera algo, rápidamente el ANBU uso una velocidad imposible de ver para un ninja genin, este paso por cada uno de los clones haciendo que desaparecieran en una nube de humo al haberles clavado una par de senbons a cada uno.

Después de haber desaparecido cada clon, el ANBU volvió a atacar al ojinegro con una lluvia de senbons, (era casi imperceptible, pero vi la estela de su movimiento) pensó el pelinegro, _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" _dijo nuevamente el ojiazul haciendo aparecer 6 nuevos clones, al saltar los clones el Uchiha dio una patada a un charco de agua haciendo que este se elevara.

"¿Aun no entienden que es imposible ganar?" dijo el ANBU saliendo a atacar nuevamente a cada clon, y ambos ninjas, haciéndoles cada vez más cortadas, con unas cuantas senbons clavadas en cada uno, (puedo ver la estela, pero eso significa que pueda igualar su velocidad… aunque el próximo ataque dará en el blanco) pensó el genin.

_Fuera de la cúpula _

"Es hora que comencemos" dijo el jounin mirando fijamente al ninja renegado, "esta vez no estarán esos dos mocosos para salvarte la vida, Kakashi" dijo el ninja de la niebla burlándose del jounin, _"Kirigakure no jutsu"_ murmura el ninja renegando llenando aún más el campo con espesa niebla, mientras desaparecía en ella, (¿Qué es esta niebla tan espesa?, la visibilidad es prácticamente nula" dijo el constructor volteando hacia todas direcciones.

"Sakura, no te separes de Tazuna-san" dijo el peligris, "hai" contesto la ojiverde corriendo hacía el constructor, "Tazuna-san no se separe de mi" dijo la kunoichi al llegar con el constructor, "si, entiendo" contesto el viejo.

_Dentro de la cúpula _

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_ dijo el rubio, (¿Qué no aprenden?) pensó el ANBU antes de salir a atacar, _"Katon Gokakyu no jutsu"_ murmuro el Uchiha lanzando una bola de fuego al ANBU, (¿una técnica de fuego?) pensó el ANBU esquivando el jutsu antes de entrar a una espejo, y seguir con el ataque.

(Esto está durando demasiado) pensó el ANBU al acabar nuevamente con todos los clones, pero antes de que se diera cuenta el ANBU, una nueva bola de fuego de pequeño tamaño se dirigió hacia ella, el ANBU no lo esquivo lo suficientemente rápido recibiendo una pequeña quemadura en su traje.

(Perfecto, aunque es gradual, voy empezando a acostumbrarme) pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Fuera de la cúpula_

(Aunque Zabuza este oculto en la niebla, esta es ridículamente densa, ni Zabuza podría ver así) pensó el jounin, en el momento se empezó a escuchar el ligero sonido de algo proveniente a velocidad hacia el peliplata, el jounin saco un kunai deteniendo las shurikens, "lo has hecho bien no esperaba menos de Kakashi, el ninja que copia" dijo una voz proveniente de la espalda del peliplata.

Al voltear el jounin puedo distinguir al ninja d la niebla con ambos ojos cerrados, "sin embargo, la próxima vez que me veas, todo habrá terminado" dijo el ninja renegado desapareciendo nuevamente, el peligris que do inmóvil mor unos segundos, hasta que fue golpeado por un puño invisible, que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, (rayos, no soy capaz de cubrirme a tiempo) pensó el jounin, "con esta densa niebla al igual que yo eres incapaz de ver Zabuza" dijo el peliplata, "no lo olvides Kakashi, soy capaz de conocer la ubicación de mi objetivo tan solo por el sonido que hace, me llaman el genio del asesinato silencioso" dijo el renegado entre risas.

_Dentro de la cúpula _

(¿Vio mi movimiento? Eso es imposible, solo han tenido suerte) pensó el ANBU intentando convencerse de lo que piensa, "Naruto" dijo el ojinegro, "hai" contesto el rubio haciendo nuevos clones que corrieron a nuevas direcciones, el Uchiha hizo nuevamente sellos de manos, el ANBU salió nuevamente a atacar a los clones, "ahí estas_, Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu_" dijo el ojinegro lanzando nuevamente una bola de fuego hacía el ninja.

El ANBU lo esquivo con facilidad dándole nuevamente a cada clon, pero esta vez le lanzo una senbon directamente al hombro del Uchiha, "esta era buena, hagámoslo de nuevo, pero esta vez Naruto utiliza un clon solamente" dijo el ojinegro quitándose la senbon del hombro.

Después de que el ojiazul convocara un nuevo clon el pelinegro y el clon salieron a distintas direcciones, "primero te detendré a ti" dijo el ANBU lanzando varia senbons que se incrustaron en brazos y piernas del Uchiha, rápidamente el ANBU lanzó un par de senbons al clon haciendo que desapareciera, y luego una cuantas al original, el cual solamente se cubrió con los brazos sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

_Fuera de la cúpula_

(Rayos, hace mucho tiempo que no peleaba en tan mala situación, y además Sasuke, y Naruto me preocupan) pensó el jounin intentando encontrar al renegado inútilmente entre la niebla, (calma, y piensa, ¿en dónde atacaría Zabuza?) pensó el peligris antes de preocuparse aún más.

La pelirosa y el constructor seguían parados en la espesa niebla, esperando que algo pasara, antes de que se dieran cuanta el ninja renegado apareció detrás de ellos lanzando un corte con su enorme espada, pero antes de que fueran alcanzados el jounin apareció entre la espada, y el constructor haciendo que le espada le diera un corte, la kunoichi dio un grito al aire aterrorizada.

_Dentro de la cúpula _

(Esa fue la voz de Sakura, ¿Acaso ha sucedido algo haya fuera?, ¿Qué estás haciendo Kakashi?) Se preguntó a sí mismo el Uchiha, "no te preocupes Sasuke los demás están bien" dijo el rubio intentando alentar, y tranquilizar a su compañero de equipo.

(Mis ojos se están acostumbrando a su velocidad) pensó el ojinegro preparándose para el ataque, "voy a poner un final a esto ahora" dijo el ANBU moviéndose entre los espejos, el ninja lanzo unas cuantas senbons hacía el pelinegro, pero rápidamente el genin tomo una senbons del piso, y empezó a desviar cada una delas senbons enemigas, "levantate, tonto" dijo el Uchiha, "lo siento Sasuke pero todavía no me moveré" dijo el ojiazul con insistencia.

(Ataque a los puntos desprotegidos, pero ha logrado interceptarlos) pensó el ANBU impactado por el niño, nuevamente empezó la lluvia de senbons, pero a diferencia de antes, el pelinegro era capaz de desviar, y esquivar las senbons, (¿Casualidad? No, no es eso, está luchando y a la vez cubriendo al chico, acaso… ¿Puede ver mis movimientos?, ese chico puede ver algo, pero ¿Qué es lo que puede ver?" pensó el ANBU antes de desaparecer.

(¿Ha desaparecido?, ¿Ha donde fue?) Pensó el Uchiha antes de hablar, "Naruto, más vale que te muevas, no poder cubrirte más" dijo el ojinegro, pero el rubio no movió ni un solo musculo, "al parecer el chico no se piensa mover de ahí" dijo el ANBU con una risa, el pelinegro lanzo la senbon que tenía en mano hacía la imagen del ANBU, pero como esperaba, solo reboto y cayó al piso.

"Maravilloso, te mueves muy bien… de echo te mueves demasiado así que te detendré en mi siguiente ataque" dijo el Anbu lanzando un par de senbons al genin, el ojinegro dio un salto hacía un lado evitando el ataque, "movimiento, reflejos, y una habilidad de analizar la situación… todo eso desaparecerá" dijo el ninja mientras se movía de espejo a espejo preparándose para atacar.

(Tranquilizate, y concentrate, para poder ver a través de él) pensó el Uchiha antes de ver el ataque acercarse, tomo al rubio y dio un salto impulsado de chakra, haciendo un movimiento más rápido, (ha logrado verme) menso el ANBU, y al ver al genin a los ojos logro notar un par de ojos rojos, (esos ojos, el sharingan, ya veo así que posee una técnica de línea sucesora… pero aunque no está completa, ha logrado despertar su habilidad durante el combate, en ese caso, no puede luchar mucho más, esa técnica utiliza mucho chakra… además se esto continua así será capaz de leer todos mis movimientos) pensó él ANBU.

"Muy bien Sasuke, sabía que lo arias… ahora estoy listo para la pelea" dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, el ojiazul se acercó al pelinegro antes de verlo fijamente a los ojos, "al parecer solo tienes dos tomoes en el ojo derecho, y uno en el izquierdo, pero descuida, con entrenamiento lograras perfeccionarlos a los tres tomoes, rápidamente el ANBU aprovechó el momento de distracción atacando al ninja de ojos azulados, el Uchiha salto para usarse como escudo pero fue sorprendido al ver como el rubio detuvo las senbons con una mano, para luego darle un golpe en la máscara al ANBU haciendo que este chocara contra un espejo.

"¿Cómo hiciste es-? Dijo el Uchiha pero no pudo terminar, el ojinegro rápidamente cayó al piso desmayado por todo el uso de chakra en la pelea.

_Fuera de la cúpula_

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" dijo la pelirosa llena de pánico al ver la sangre caer al piso, "fuiste muy lento al protegerte, Kakashi, el deseo de ayudar a esos niños, a desecho tu serenidad, y ha segado tu sharingan… incluso con ese bonito ojo, tu habilidad para leer el movimiento del enemigo esta entumecido… vamos, Kakashi, entretenme un poco más, Haku derrotara a esos chicos pronto, por eso no debes de preocuparte… tendrás que llorar y pedirles disculpas por tu falta de fuerza en el otro mundo" dijo el ninja de la niebla con arrogancia en cada letra, mientras desaparecía en la niebla con risa egocentrista.

Pasaron los segundos pero el ninja renegado no aparecía haciendo cada segundo más largo, e inquietante, "¿Sasuke será derrotado?" se preguntó la ojiverde en voz alta con notable preocupada, "no te preocupes Sakura, ellos dos estarán bien, yo… confió en su poder, Naruto es el ninja número uno en sorprender a los demás, y Sasuke pertenece al clan superior de Konoha…" dijo el peligris.

"Entonces el…" dijo el renegado con impresión, "exacto, su nombres es Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja que posee la poderosa línea de sangre del Clan Uchiha" dijo el jounin, "¿es un sobreviviente de la tragedia de su clan?, no esperaba que hubiera crecido tan rápido, pero lo mismo le pasa a Haku, nadie ha sido capaz de derrotar la técnica maestra de Haku" dijo el ninja de la niebla aun oculto.

"Supongo que le pondré fin a esto" dijo el renegado con unas palabras frías, "Sakura, no te muevas" dijo el peliplata saliendo hacia le niebla antes de desaparecer, dejando atrás a la kunoichi, junto al constructor.

_Dentro de la cúpula_

"Él es un ninja merecedor de respeto" dijo el ANBU haciendo una pausa mientras se levantaba, "¿es la primera vez que ves un amigo morir?" preguntó el ninja, (al parecer cree que le dio a Sasuke y que murió… creo que usare esto) pensó el rubio, "esto es el camino de un ninja" dijo el ANBU mientras se introducía dentro de un espejo, "tienes razón, es la primera persona, y amigo que veo morir, pero tu serás la siguiente" dijo el ojiazul mirándola con ojos azules opacos, y una aura pesada, y sombría, que rodeaba totalmente al rubio formando un circulo en el suelo, visiblemente obscura con unos cuantas partes rojizas.

(¿Qué es este chakra… q… que es esta sensación?, se siente la sed de sangre, es muy diferente a como era antes) Pensó el ANBU con manos temblando, y un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar con facilidad, rápidamente el ANBU lanzó tres senbons los cuales fueron desviados por el chakra que rodeaba al ojiazul, (¿qué?, lo desvió solo con el chakra… entonces…) pensó el ninja lanzando un lluvia de senbons, os cuales fueron bloqueados por el genin usando una senbon del suelo al igual que su compañero en el suelo.

(Imposible, fue capaz de bloquear mi ataque al igual que el niño pelinegro) pensó el ANBU, antes de que el ninja se diera cuenta el rubio apareció frente a ella dándole un golpe al espejo, partiéndolo en trozos de diferentes tamaños, "¿qué te parece esto?" dijo el ANBU saliendo de fragmento del espejo quebrado, atacando al ojiazul desde arriba, el genin solo dio un paso esquivando el ataque y quedando a muy poco alcance del ninja.

"Mierda" dijo el ANBU antes de salir a toda velocidad hacia un nuevo espejo, pero antes de que se pudiera acercar lo suficiente, el rubio la cogió del brazo, (¿qué es esta sensación?, acaso ¿tengo miedo?) se pregunto el ANBU, pero rápidamente confirmó su duda al ver los ojos opacos del genin, como si todas sus emociones fueran removidas de chico y solo quedara un muñeco.

El terror del ANBU fue intercambiado por sorpresa al sentir la temperatura disminuir, causando que el piso se congelara al igual que la manga del ANBU, "Acaso tu…" dijo el ANBU antes de ser interrumpido por un golpe a su mascara el cual saco volando al ninja que rompió un espejo en el transcurso del viaje.

_Con Kakashi _

(Ese chakra, ¿será Zabuza?, no, no puede ser, es más devastador, es parecido al Kyubi, acaso ¿el sello se habrá roto?, no, al parecer está a punto de salirse de control debo de hacer algo) pensó le jounin sacando un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, lo extendió, mientras pasaba el pulgar por la herida en el pecho que le causo el ninja renegado, (aun puedo hacerlo a tiempo) pensó el peligris mientras marcaba una franja de sangre en el pergamino, "¿puedes escucharme Zabuza?, ambos tenemos poco tiempo, tal vez este no se tu estilo, pero la diversión término" dijo el jounin enrollando es un parpadear de ojos el pergamino y colocándolo entre sus dos manos.

_Con Naruto_

El ANBU cayó unos cuantos metros adelante mientras su máscara, y espejos se cuarteaban, el ninja se levantó poco a poco mientras su máscara se cuarteaba y caía, al igual que los espejos de cristal, (Zabuza-san, yo… no puedo competir contra él) pensó el ANBU mientras se le que caía el ultimo trozo de la masacra al suelo, el ojiazul pareció frente al ninja, "¿qué pasa no piensas matarme después de lo que le hice a tu amigo?" preguntó el ANBU recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera al piso, y escupiera sangre, "¿dónde se ha ido toda esa energía de hace rato?, con sin esa fuerza no podrás vencerme, ¿no era alguien importante para ti?" dijo el ANBU limpiándose la sangre de la boca, y poniéndose de pie.

"¿Conoces el dolor de vivir sin un sueño?, ¿Saber que no eres necesario para nadie?, Zabuza no necesita un ninja débil, me has arrebatado mi razón de vivir" dijo el ninja con una sonrisa falsa que demuestra soledad, "¿por qué luchas por alguien como él?" pregunto el genin con seriedad, "tuve personas que eran importantes para mi… mis padres" dijo el ninja haciendo una pausa, "pero mi madre fue asesinada por mi propio padre, por nuestro _Kekkei Genkai (Barrera Sanguínea) _la cual era considerada una maldición en nuestro país, yo logre escapar y fue ahí cuando sentimiento de no ser necesario para nadie llego a mí… tú me dijiste… "quiero ser el ninja número uno de mie aldea, y hacer que todos me reconozcan"… pero cuando te reconoce desde el fondo de su corazón crees… que esa persona es la más importante para ti… ese día… Zabuza-san aun sabiendo que tenía un Kekkei Genkai me acepto y me crío… él quiso lo que todos odiaban… yo… era feliz" dijo el ANBU con ojos apagados y una tristeza desbordante en cada centímetro de su rostro.

"Naruto, por favor…" dijo el ninja caminando hacía el rubio haciendo una pausa, "Mátame" dijo el ninja sin titubeos.

_Con Kakashi _

"_Ninpo Kushiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu (Arte ninja: Invocación: Estilo de Tierra Jutsu Persecución de Colmillos)_"dijo el jounin haciendo unos cuantos sellos de manos, y colocando el pergamino en el suelo, provocando un ligero temblor, "todo lo que hagas no tiene sentido, Kakashi" dijo el ninja renegado antes de escuchar unos gruñidos provenientes del suelo, de pronto salió un perro del piso lanzando una mordida a la pierna izquierda del renegado, este la esquivo con facilidad, pero un segundo perro mordió su pierna dejándolo inmóvil, para luego ser seguido por una jauría que salió del suelo mordiendo al ninja de la niebla dejándolo total mente inmóvil.

"Si no puedo seguirte con la vista, ni con el ruido, puedo seguirte usando el olfato, eso es lo que sucede cuando cierras tus ojos en la niebla" dijo el peliplata mientras la niebla se dispersaba mostrando a un ninja rodeado de perros aferrados a su piel con sus dientes, permitiendo el flujo de sangre, "esta técnica de invocación se utiliza para el rastreo y búsqueda… he parado dos veces tus ataques, y he sangrado en cada uno de ellos para este propósito, ahora tu arma tiene imprecada mi olor, estos son perro ninja, y el olfato de cado uno es mejor que el de cualquier perro" dijo el jounin mirando fijamente a los ojos del renegado.

"Ahora la niebla se está dispersando, y con esto te mostrare mi propio jutsu…" dijo el peligris haciendo sellos de manos.

_Con Naruto _

"¿Crees que es tan fácil?, ¿Crees que con morir tus problemas quedan atrás?...no pensé que tu mente sea tan cerrada" dijo el ojiazul con voz fría, "¿Qué quieres que hagas?, soy bastante débil, no merezco estar con Zabuza-san, tú no sabes que es no tener una meta ni un sueño" contesto el ANBU con palabras dolorosas, "cuando era pequeño, más bien desde que nací eh estado solo, sin padres, sin amigos, yo viví en un orfanato en el cual era maltratado, tanto mi alimento como mi ropa, hasta mi cuarto eran las sobras de los demás niños, pero eso no me detuvo" dijo el rubio con dolor en sus palabra.

"Si ser débil es el problema, pues esfuérzate para volverte fuerte, haciendo que él te reconozca" dijo el genin cambiando sus palabras llenas de dolor por unas de ánimo…al levantar el rostro, el ANBU pudo ver un chico con una sonrisa que calentó por un instante el corazón frio de la chica, "¿Qué tal sí Zabuza-san ya no aceptá mi compañía?" dijo el ninja haciendo notar sus sentimiento tras unas lágrimas en el piso, "si lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros" dijo el rubio estirando la mano, con la esperanza de recibir una mano tibia aceptando su oferta.

El ANBU se encogió de hombros antes de negar con la cabeza, "por favor, mátame" repitió nuevamente la chica con lágrimas bajando por su blanca piel, "pensé que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero…" dijo el ojiazul concentrando chakra en su pulsera, haciendo aparecer un kunai, el ninja cerro los ojos esperando el frio metal atravesando su cuerpo, el cual nunca llego, fue cambiado por un cálido abrazo de parte del genin.

"Naruto, me gustaría ir contigo, pero creo que será imposible" dijo el ANBU con lágrimas y una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad, el rubio no pensó dos veces antes de seguirla a toda velocidad.

_Con Kakashi_

En la mano del jounin empezó a ser rodeada por una luz, convirtiéndose en electricidad que producía un particular ruido, "_Chidori_" dijo el jounin antes de lanzarse hacia el ninja renegado.

Unos pocos segundos después del inicio del ataque del jounin apareció el ANBU al rescate preparándose para recibir el ataque de peligris, el jounin se encontraba a un metro de impactar contra el ANBU haciendo imposible frenar el ataque, pero en menos de un parpadeo apareció enfrente de ella el rubio, "mierda" pensó el peliplata al ver a su estudiante frente a él y sentir una inmensa frustración al no poder detener el ataque.

(Sharingan) pensó el rubio antes de enfocar chakra a sus ojos, todo el entorno del ojirojo cambio, cada cosa era más nítida, mientras to do el mundo se alentó haciendo parecer los 3 segundos antes del impacto unos 3 minutos, rápidamente el rubio observo el ataque del jounin mientras colocaba la mano entre el jutsu y el corazón del ojiazul.

El genin concentro chakra en su mano antes de desactivar su sharingan, de pronto una onda de choque apareció haciendo que la niebla se dispersara en un instante dejando a cada uno de los presentes impactado, todos lograron ver al rubio y al peliplata con las manos envueltas en rayos.

El jounin detuvo su ataque, pasmado por lo que ocurrió, ¿cómo lograste realizar mi técnica?" preguntó el jounin sorprendido, "se equivoca Kakashi-sensei, lo único que hice fue rodear mi mano con chakra Raiton para detener el impacto, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte" dijo el rubio mostrando su mano izquierda con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, "Aunque hubiera sido más útil si envés de chakra Raiton utilizaba, Fuuton" dijo el genin con una sonrisa, "pero, ¿qué estabas pensando Naruto, al aparecer así en medio de jutsu?" pregunto seriamente el jounin.

"Bueno, no puedo dejar morir a Haku-chan, ni a Zabuza-san, ya que vendrán con nosotros" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, "Naruto ellos, no podrán venir con nosotros, ¿qué dirá el Hokage, o no creo que ellos decidan venir?" dijo el peliplata con seriedad.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, dando un par de pasos después de que el ANBU le abriera paso al genin, "Zabuza-san, ¿desea venir con nosotros, ha Konoha, para rehacer su vida como un ninja de Konoha?" preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente al renegado, "¿cómo sabes que no intentare asesinar a toda la aldea? " dijo el renegado con palabras frían y una sonrisa bajo las vendas.

"Porque yo sé que Zabuza-san es buena persona" contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, "tu ganas, Haku y yo iremos contigo" contesto el ninja de la niebla admitiendo su derrota, el jounin al escuchar esto hizo desaparecer a todos los perros dejando libre al ninja.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" pregunto la kunoichi en voz alta corriendo hacia ojiazul, "¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?" pregunto la pelirosa, pero rápidamente se detuvo al ver como el rubio no contestaba su pregunta y solo se adentraba a la poca niebla que se encontraba detrás de él, al ver esto el ojiverde apresuro el paso, solo para encontrar a su amor platónico derrumbado en el piso, con cortes y senbons clavadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, el ojiazul regreso con los ninjas de la niebla dejando atras al constructor y la ninja con él.

La kunoichi se arrodillo enfrente del Uchiha colocando su mano en el rostro del genin, "esta frío… y esto no es una ilusión" dijo al pelirosa soltando unas cuantas lágrimas al suelo antes de recostarse en el pecho del ojinegro, entrando en sollozos, "Sakura, estas pesada" escucho la kunoichi una voz grave, y al voltear pudo notar a al pelinegro despierto.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" dijo el ojiverde con lágrimas escurriendo de felicidad, y dándole un fuerte abrazo el genin, "Sakura, eso duele" dijo el Uchiha con voz baja, y arrastrada, la pelirosa se levantó del pecho del Uchiha, este se sentó antes de hablar, "¿y Naruto?, ¿qué ha pasado con el chico enmascarado?" preguntó el pelinegro.

"Naruto se encuentra bien, y el chico de la máscara se encuentra con él y Zabuza, "¿qué?, debo de ayudar a Naruto" dijo el pelinegro intentándose incorporar, "no Sasuke, debes de descansar" dijo la kunoichi evitando que el chico se pusiera de pie.

_Con Naruto_

"Parece que todo término" dijo el genin rubio acercándose a los ninjas de la niebla y al jounin, "si… eso parece Naruto" contesto el peliplata.

"Parece que has fallado" dijo una voz al otro lado del puente, al voltear los ninjas pudieron observar a un gran grupo de 100 o 200 personas con armas como espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, y enfrente de ellos se encontraba un hombre de traje, y de pequeña estatura.

"Gatoh, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y para qué son todos esos subordinados?" preguntó el ninja de la niebla, "ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes, lo siento Zabuza pero vas a morir aquí" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, "además debo de devolverle el favor a aquel chico" dijo el hombre observando su brazo izquierdo cubierto de vendas.

"Mátenlos a todos" dijo el hombre, todos los subordinados salieron corriendo hacia los ninjas, "empecemos" dijo el rubio emocionado antes de salir corriendo, mientras agregaba, un poco de chakra a su pulsera de invocación, haciendo aparecer una espada en su mano.

En un parpadeo desaparición en una explosión de velocidad siendo perdido por los subordinados del hombre en traje, no paso ni un segundo antes de que se escuchara un grito proveniente del grupo de subordinados, cayendo uno por uno hasta que numero se redujo a la mitad.

"No te quedes con toda la diversión" dijo una voz antes de que el ninja de la niebla apareciera junto al ojiazul, seguido de la kunoichi de la niebla, y el jounin de Konoha.

Los cuatro ninjas empezaron el ataque haciendo caer a todos los subordinados en cuestión de segundos, solamente quedaba el empresario de pie, todos los ninjas lo voltearon a ver con sonrisa, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho, el ninja de la niebla solio corriendo hacía el hombre mientras lanzaba un corte, el cual corto el pecho del empresario haciendo que callera muerto.

"Wow" escucharon todos los ninjas, antes deber a todos los aldeanos del pueblo, al parecer liderados por el pequeño niño Inari, el cual se encontraba sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de cuerpos.

Después de la pelea en el puente pasaron un par de semanas antes de que se terminara el puente, y con esto la despedida de los ninjas.

Ya los ninjas se encontraban enfrente de puente a punto de empezar su viaje de regreso a su aldea acompañados de los dos nuevos ninjas de Konoha, "hasta luego, y muchas gracias por todo" dijo el constructor con una sonrisa, "hasta luego, y que tengan un buen viaje Narutonii-san" dijo el nieto del constructor, "un día nos volveremos a ver" dijo el rubio antes de empezar el viaje junto a su equipo.

"¿Cómo le llamaras al puente Oto-san?" pregunto la hija del constructor, "creo que lo llamare… el gran puente Naruto" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras se alejaban el rubio sintió alborotado nuevamente su chakra antes de que un nuevo pulso de chakra fuera expulsado aun mayor que el anterior, esto hizo ponerse nerviosos a ambos jounin, y el rubio al notarlo intento cambiar el tema mientras sentía como su control de chakra regresaba a la normalidad, "Kakashi-sensei, pues me gustaría que me enseñara la técnica que uso contra Zabuza" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa, "claro Naruto, al parecer no sete dificultara el aprenderla… pero como sigue tu mano" pregunto el peligris preocupado por el genin, "se encuentra bien solamente un poco ado-" dijo el rubio, pero antes de que pudiera continuar un nuevo pulso de chakra dos veces más fuerte que el de hace un minuto estallo, haciendo que el ojiazul callera inconsciente.

"Naruto" dijeron todos los ninjas de Konoha al mismo tiempo al ver desplomado al ninja.**  
**


	10. Sorpresa

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el rubio mientras habría los ojos notando una bella figura frente a él con piel pálida y casi no distinguible su rostro, "que hermoso ángel" murmuro el ojiazul lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona enfrente de él lo escuchara, "gracias por el cumplido, Naruto-kun" dijo la mujer con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, "ohh, Haku-chan, ohayo..." dijo el genin mientras se levantaba del regazo de la chica.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó el rubio desubicado, "te desmayaste en el puente, Kakashi-san te ha cargado en el camino pero nos hemos detenido a cercanías de Konoha" contesto la ninja de la niebla, "qué bueno que despiertas mocoso" dijo el ninja renegado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Naruto?" pregunto la kunoichi de Konoha, "bien gracias" dijo el genin reincorporándose, "no te esfuerzas demasiado, Naruto" dijo el jounin, "no se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, me encuentro bien" respondió el ojiazul antes de que todos continuaran hacía Konoha.

Unos minutos después el equipo siete, y los dos ninjas de la aldea llegaron a su destino, "buenos días Kakashi-sensei, parece que vienen con visitas" dijo el guardia parado junto a la puerta, "hai, tenemos que hablar con Hokage-sama" contesto el jounin antes de continuar hasta la torre Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, e yo tenemos algo que hacer así que los veremos haya" dijo el Uzumaki antes de que el rubio, y el Uchiha desparecieran.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos genins aparecieron enfrente del hospital, ambos con un ramo de flores, subieron las escaleras, antes de toparse con la habitación 249, al abrir la puerta, ambos ninjas notaron a una mujer de cabello negro como el ónix sentada mirando el paisaje, como si nunca hubiera visto los árboles, o a la gente pasar en las calles.

"Oka-san" dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de la mujer, al voltear la mujer lo miro unos segundos, observo la altura, su cara, y cabello del chico, hasta que dio una sonrisa nostálgica, "Sasuke, has crecido mucho" dijo la mujer antes de sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente a su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, "Oka-san, te extrañe mucho" dijo el genin, intentando tranquilizarse, "parece que me fui mucho tiempo" contesto la mujer antes de separar al chico Uchiha, y limpiarse las lágrimas.

La mujer miro la puerta, un chico rubio se encontraba parado mirando la escena, con una tenue sonrisa, como si le hubiera dado a su hijo un regalo de cumpleaños.

"¿Quién es tu amigo?" pregunto la mujer, el pelinegro se limpió las lágrimas antes de hablar, "él es Naruto es mi amigo, siempre me acompaña cada vez que vengo a visitarte" explico el chico.

"Ohayo" dijo el rubio levantado la mano como gesto de saludo, "ohayo, Naruto-kun, gracias por cuidar todos estos años a Sasuke" dijo la mujer.

"Cuéntame, ¿cómo te va en la escuela?, ¿comes bien?" pregunto la mujer a su hijo, "todo está bien" dijo el Uchiha en seco, "Sasuke, dilo más en específico" dijo al mujer haciendo una pausa, "dime Naruto-kun, ¿cómo le ha ido a Sasuke?" pregunto la mujer.

"Muy bien señora Uchiha" dijo el ojiazul antes de ser interrumpido, "por favor dime Mikoto" dijo la mujer Uchiha, "hai Mikoto-san, Sasuke ha terminado la escuela como el ninja número uno, es muy bueno en el taijutsu, y control de chakra para un niño de nuestra edad" dijo el Uzumaki haciendo una pausa.

"Reciente mente regresamos de una misión en Nami no Kuni, en donde Sasuke ha despertado el sharingan, con dos tomoes en el ojo derecho, y uno en el izquierdo" dijo el rubio.

"Me alegro mucho Sasuke" dijo la mujer, pasaron unos cuántos minutos antes de que el ojiazul interviniera en la conversación de los dos Uchiha, para luego marcharse dejando una enorme sonrisa a la mujer.

_En la Torre Hokage _

"Ohayo Hokage-sama" dijo el jounin pasando entre las dos puertas con su equipo y dos ninjas de la niebla, "oh, equipo siete, bienvenidos, como puedo ver su viaje fue un éxito, y trajeron invitados, pero ¿Dónde están Naruto-kun, y Sasuke-kun" dijo el Sandaime mirando a los ninjas, en el momento los dos ninjas atravesaron las puertas uniéndose con los demás.

"Disculpen la tardanza, teníamos algo pendiente" dijo el ojiazul rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, "me alegro que se puedan unir con nosotros" dijo el Hokage antes de que el jounin peligris comenzara a hablar.

"Me complace decir que la misión fue un éxito, pero tuvo percances…" dijo el peligris, levantando la ceja del viejo, "el constructor Tazuna-san, no nos dio el adecuado informe de la misión haciendo que la misión rango C se convirtiera en un rango B" dijo el jounin haciendo una pausa, "pero al no tener los suficientes recursos por el momento el demás pago será enviado a su debido momento" dijo el peliplata antes de que empezara un genin a hablar.

"Hokage-sama… en la misión nos hemos topado con estos dos ninjas renegados de la aldea escondida de la niebla, nuestro equipo por ciertas se vio obligado a pelear contra ellos, pero pido su permiso para que ambos ninjas se puedan unir a Konoha" dijo el rubio esperando la respuesta del Sandaime.

"Como puedo ver uno de los dos es Momochi Zabuza…" dijo el viejo haciendo una pausa pensando detenidamente, "de acuerdo Naruto, tus dos amigos serán nuevos residentes de Konoha, mientras termino el papeleo de su ingresen a la aldea, muéstrales el lugar" dijo el Hokage, "eso asido rápido" dijo el jinchuriki antes de que todos los ninjas se retiraran.

Pasaron las horas mientras el ojiazul les mostraba la aldea a ambos ex ninjas de la niebla, pero todos regresaron a la Torre Hokage.

"Muy bien todo esta hecho y con esto les doy la más cordial bienvenida a Konoha" dijo el Sandaime antes de estirar el brazo, "Estas son sus llaves, afortunadamente aún sigue desocupado el departamento junto al tuyo Naruto, así que nuestros nuevos ninjas vivirán junto a usted" dijo el viejo sacándole una sonrisa al genin.

Los tres ninjas se dirigían a la puerta antes de que el Sandaime los detuviera, "casi lo olvido, Haku-chan dentro de una semana entrara a la escuela ninja, y Zabuza-san se convertirá en ANBU después de aprobar el examen, por ahora eso es todo" dijo el viejo.

Los ninjas salieron de la Torre Hokage hacia su nuevo hogar,"me alegro de que podamos vivir tan cerca" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "hai Naruto-kun" dijo la chica, "por cierto Haku-chan, ¿qué edad tienes?" preguntó el genin, "tengo 15 años" dijo la chica, "oh… tienes tres años más que yo" dijo el ojiazul, "enserio, yo creí que eras de mi misma edad, eres más alto que yo, serio, pero gracioso, humilde, gua…" dijo la chica con un sonrojo notable, y adorable, antes de que cerrara el tema mientras aún era posible.

"Gracias, Haku-san, tus palabras me alagan" dijo el niño rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, "Naruto" dijo la chica llamando la atención del ojiazul, "por favor llamame Haku solamente, me siento extraña cuando me dices así siendo más alto que yo" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde los tres ninjas llegaron a los apartamentos, "esta será su nueva casa" dijo el genin mientras subía las escaleras a los apartamentos.

* * *

Después de la llegada de la misión de Nami no Kuni pasó rápido una semana entre misiones rango D, entrenamientos, y diversión entre amigos.

El rubio después de despertar, tomo una ducha, y desayuno, antes de dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento para una noticia que el jounin comento sin dar detalles.

Al llegar se encontró con su compañera pelirosa parada junto a un árbol, "ohayo Sakura-chan" dijo el ojiazul levantando su mano como gesto de saludo, "ohayo Naruto" contesto la ojiverde.

El genin se dirigió hacia la kunoichi tomando asiento junto a ella, esperando a su último compañero, y maestro.

Pasaron los minutos pero ninguno hablaba, así que el rubio decidió entablar una conversación, "Sakura-chan, ¿cómo vas con tu entrenamiento?" preguntó el genin de ojos azulados, "yo no entreno" contesto la pelirosa tranquila, "¿entonces, como mantienes tan buena figura?" preguntó el rubio con curiosidad, "pues hago dieta" dijo la ojiverde provocando que el ojiazul se pusiera de pie.

"Eso está mal Sakura-chan, si no entrenas no mejoraras tus habilidades, y si haces dietas tu cuerpo no tendrá la suficiente energía…" dijo el genin intentando que la chica estuviera de acuerdo, "ya se…" dijo el rubio mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto con curiosidad la ojiverde al tomar el pequeño papel, "es un papel especial, si agregas chakra podremos saber cuál es tu afinidad" dijo el ojiazul, la kunoichi agregó un poco de chakra a la hoja haciendo que esta flotara por un instante y luego se volviera pesada y cayera rápidamente.

"Al parecer tus afinidades es Fuuton, y Doton" dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente, "¿pasa algo?" pregunto la ojiverde nerviosa por la mirada fija de parte del genin, "quiero que tengas esto" dijo el rubio agregando chakra a su pulsera de invocación haciendo que 4 pergaminos aparecieran.

"¿Qué son?" pregunto la kunoichi confundida, "son pergaminos, 2 son para que puedas comprender el uso de cada uno de tus chakras elementales y los otros son jutsus, uno Fuuton, y otro Doton, conociéndote se que comprenderás, y los dominaras en poco tiempo" dijo el ojiazul entregando los pergaminos a su compañera.

Unos minutos más tarde llego el tercer genin pasando entre unos arbustos, "Ohayo Sasuke" dijo el rubio, "Ohayo Sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirosa con un notable sonrojo hacia el ninja.

"Ohayo Naruto, Sakura" dijo el Uchiha con palabras neutras, "Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul llamando la atención del ojinegro, "deberíamos entrenar un poco mientras viene Kakashi-sensei, igual tu Sakura" dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirosa, "y también me gustaría ver tu progreso con el sello de gravedad" dijo el genin de ojos azulados llamando a la curiosidad de la kunoichi.

"¿Qué es el sello de gravedad?" pregunto la pelirosa curiosa, "no creí que te interesara Sakura, pero te explicare" dijo el rubio antes de comenzar, "los sellos de gravedad son sellos que permiten hacer tu cuerpo, o algún objeto más pesados, sin cambiar su estructura, o volumen… ahora conozco a tres personas que utilizan este sello, seria Sasuke, yo, y un tercero el cual por ahora no puedo mencionar" explico el ojiazul.

"¿Te gustaría intentar?" preguntó el genin hacia la chica, confirmando con la cabeza, "bien, pero solo puedes escoger el peso que lleva Sasuke en su sello, o el mío" dijo el rubio, "el de Sasuke-kun" contesto la ojiverde, "buena selección" dijo el Uzumaki colocando una mano en la espalda de la ninja, y la otra en posición tigre, rápidamente la pelirosa cayó al piso de rodillas sin poder moverse.

"Por ahora Sasuke es capaz de cargar 24 kilos" dijo el rubio retirando el sellos de la chica, y ayudándola a que se incorpore, "wow Sasuke-kun, eres muy fuerte dijo la pelirosa con estrellitas en los ojos, "aún me falta mucho, Naruto casi triplica el peso que llevo puesto" dijo el Uchiha con calma.

Paso una hora mientras la kunoichi leía los pergaminos que le dio el jinchuriki, Sasuke practicaba sus jutsus, y el rubio realizaba su entrenamiento de control de chakra, usando una hoja, adhiriéndola a su frente usando el chakra.

"Ohayo" dijo el jounin apareciendo en una nube de humo, "llega tarde Kakashi-sensei" dijo la pelirosa regañando a su profesor.

"Quiero hablarle de los exámenes chuunin" dijo el peligris con seriedad, "¿qué son los exámenes chunin Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto la ojiverde, "son los exámenes en los que evalúan a cada genin, para determinar si son o no, lo suficiente mente hábiles para subir de rango a ninjas chuunin" explico el jounin.

"Tomen son sus pases para el examen los he nominado para hacerlo, y no lo olviden la próxima semana darán inicio, así que el resto de la semana la tendrán libre para entrenar, y prepararse, para el examen" dijo el peliplata entregándole a cada uno un pase.

Después de entregar el pase el jounin se despidió desapareciendo en una nube de humo, los tres Genins caminaron juntos hasta llegar al pueblo donde el Uchiha se separó.

En ese momento apareció una caja pintada como si fuera una roca, "Konohamaru, sé que eres tú, y tus amigos" dijo el rubio antes de que la caja estallara en una nube de humo de colores dejando ver a tres niños.

"Moegi", "Udon", y "Konohamaru", "los tres formamos el ejercito de Konohamaru" dijeron los tres niños, haciendo una presentación al ojiazul, y a la pelirosa.

"Ohayo" dijo el genin con una sonrisa, "líder, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?" pregunto la amiga de Konohamaru, "¿qué pasa?" preguntó el rubio, "¿bueno es que me gustaría que jugara con nosotros a los ninjas" dijo al niña, "claro" contesto el ojiazul haciendo sonreír a los tres niños, "¿qué sentido tiene que un ninja juegue a ser ninja?" pregunto la ojiverde, "tranquila Sakura, siempre hay tiempo para divertirse" dijo el genin.

"Oye, ¿Quién es esta niña?, ¿es su novia?" preguntó el niño de la bufanda al rubio, "tal vez" respondió el ojiazul haciendo una broma, no paso ni un segundo antes de que recibiera un golpe de la kunoichi, haciendo que saliera volando unos metros el genin.

"¿Qué has hecho?" dijo el niño exaltado al ver el acto de la pelirosa, "eres una chica fea, muy fea" dijo el niño de la bufanda, la ojiverde se acercó al niño lanzándole un golpe a la cara con la misma fuerza del anterior.

Pero unos segundos antes de que impactara el rubio apareció deteniendo el golpe de la kunoichi en seco, "no debes de golpear a la gente solo por una palabras" dijo el ojiazul haciendo sentir su seriedad antes de cambiar su estado de ánimo, "pero me sorprendes Sakura, tu golpe fue muy bueno en muchos sentidos, tal vez carece de fuerza física, pero al concentrar tu chakra en el golpe fuiste capaz de sacarme volando, aun con mi sello de gravedad activo" dijo el genin felicitando a su compañera.

"Si aprendes a utilizar, y concentrar tu chakra en distintas partes del cuerpo, en el momento, y proporción exacta, serías capaz de darle pelea a Sasuke" dijo el rubio hacia la pelirosa.

"Bueno… Konohamaru, vamos a jugar a los ninjas, pero primero disculpate con Sakura" dijo el ojiazul, "perdóneme por mi falta de respeto" dijo el niño de bufanda inclinando la cabeza, después de este acto el niño salió corriendo, siendo seguido por sus amigos, "alcanzanos si puedes" grito el niño mientras se alejaba.

"Adiós Sakura-chan" dijo el genin antes de salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

Unos metros más adelante dando vuelta en una esquina el niño de la bufanda choco contra un ninja desconocido haciendo que el niño cayera del impacto, "eso duele" dijo el ninja con tranquilidad el ninja con marcas moradas en la cara, y una venda en su espada cubriendo algo muy grande.

Rápidamente el ninja tomo de la bufanda al niño levantándolo haciendo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso, "eso dolió, mocoso" dijo el ninja con tenue enojo en sus palabras, apretando más fuerte la bufanda del niño.

"Detente, si sigues alguien nos va echar bronca" dijo la compañera del ninja parada junto a él, "quiero divertirme un poco antes de que alguien venga a molestar" dijo el ninja, "suelten al niño" dijo el rubio con seriedad en sus palabras mientras se acercaba al ninja.

"Suéltame" dijo el niño lanzando patadas al ninjas, "tienes mucha energía, mocoso" dijo el ninja apretando aún más fuerte la bufanda del niño haciendo que se le hiciera difícil respirar.

En eso el rubio desapareció, y apareció detrás del ninja con un kunai en mano apuntándole al cuello, "he dicho que los sueltes" dijo el ojiazul con palabras frías, (pero ¿Cuándo?) se preguntó mentalmente el ninja ates de soltar al niño.

El niño salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, mientras el genin retiraba el kunai del cuello del ninja, al sentir la oportunidad el ninja, lanzo un golpe hacia el rubio, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente, una piedra golpeo la mano del ninja haciendo que se detuviera.

"No intentes nada tonto" dijo el Uchiha sentado en un árbol, (parece que en Konoha, hay chicos guapos) pensó la compañera del ninja.

"Otro mocoso que me desafía" dijo el ninja sosteniendo su mano adolorida, "por sus bandas protectoras, ustedes son niñas de la Arena, bienvenidos a Konoha" dijo el ojiazul, mientras su kunai se esfumaba en una nube de humo, y caminaba hacia los tres niños.

"Lárguense" dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba una piedra haciéndola polvo, y dejándolo caer, "hey niño, baja aquí, los niñatos que se creen listos como tú, son los que más detesto" dijo el ninja de la arena mientras retiraba la cosa en su espalda cubierta de vendas y la colocaba frente a él.

"Oye, ¿cas a usar a Karasu?" pregunto la compañera rubia del ninja de la arena.

"Cuidado Sasuke" dijo el rubio apuntando al lado del Uchiha, "Kankuro, detente… eres una deshonra para nuestra aldea" dijo una nueva voz proveniente de un ninja parado bocabajo en una rama del árbol junto al ojinegro.

"G…Gaara" dijo el ninja de la arena temerosos, (¿cuándo este chico a aparecido junto a mí?, es tan silencioso como Kakashi) pensó el pelinegro.

"¿Acaso se te ha olvidado por qué hemos venido a esta aldea?" preguntó el ninja pelirrojo hacia sus compañeros, "escucha… Gaara, estos chicos empezaron…" dijo el ninja de la arena sudando de los nervios, "silencio…o te mato" amenazo el pelirrojo a su compañero.

El pelirrojo bajo del árbol tras un torbellino de arena, "vámonos, no hemos venido aquí para jugar" dijo el pelirrojo de la arena mientras se marchaban.

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el rubio con seriedad, "¿el mío?" pregunto la kunoichi de la arena, "el de los tres" contesto el ojiazul, "yo soy Temari" dijo el rubia de la arena, "yo soy Sabaku no Gaara" contesto el pelirrojo, "soy Kankuro" contesto el ultimo ninja,

"A mí me interesa saber el nombre de ambos" dijo el ninja pelirrojo, "yo soy Uchiha Sasuke" dijo el pelinegro saltando del árbol cayendo junto al rubio, "yo soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el ojiazul, en ese momento los tres ninjas del desierto desaparecieron en un torbellino de arena.

Al día siguiente toda la aldea se encontraba tranquila mientras los hoteles, y calles se encontraban llenas por todos los Genins que habían viajado a Konoha, para realizar los exámenes Chuunins.

Mientras tanto la Hyuga mayor se encontraba entrenando en su Dojo privado, "ohayo" escucho la peliazul detrás de ella, y al voltearse se sonrojo al ver al rubio sentado observándola, "Na…Naruto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?" pregunto la ojiperla avergonzada, "unos cuantos minutos solamente…pero como siempre te vez hermosa" dijo el ojiazul, provocando un intenso sonrojo en la cara de la kunoichi, "no digas eso estoy sudada, y no estoy arreglada" dijo el Hyuga con pena.

"No digas eso siempre te vez hermosa" dijo el genin acercándose a la chica y dándole un beso en la mejilla suabe, y cálida de la peliazul.

"Naruto… ¿podrías entrenar conmigo un rato?" pregunto la ojiperla, " lo siento Hinata, pero he tenido problemas con mi chakra, y por ahora no soy capaz de controlarlo bien, por ahora no soy capaz de usar jutsus con mis afinidades, o usar Juken" explico el Uzumaki antes de empezar a contar lo que le paso en Nami no Kuni.

"Ya veo, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que puedas volver a usar tu chakra nuevamente" dijo la kunoichi, "exacto, pero por ahora, ¿te gustaría salir a dar una vuelta?, me gustaría presentarte a Haku, y a Zabuza" menciono el rubio, "hai" contesto la Hyuga antes de darse un baño, y prepararse para salir.

Después de que el ojiazul, y la peliazul salieran llegaron enfrente del departamento de los ex ninjas de la niebla, el Uzumaki toco la puerta, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que la abrieran.

Al abrirse se pudo apreciar, a una chica de piel pálida, como la nieve, portando un kimono blanco con petalos de Sakura en el.

Al verse ambas mujeres, las dos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, (que bonita).

"Haku, vine para preguntarte, ¿si les gustaría salir a ti, y a Zabuza-san con nosotros a dar una vuelta?" preguntó el genin, "Zabuza-san no se encuentra, pero si me gustaría salir con ustedes" contesto la chica.

Los tres dieron un paseo mientras se presentaron, hablaron, rieron, hasta llegar enfrente de un puesto de helados casi al atardecer, "Hinata, Haku, ¿les gustaría comer un helado?" preguntó el rubio, "hai" contestaron ambas antes de que el ojiazul fuera por ellos.

"Hinata-chan dime, ¿desde cuando eres la amiga de Naruto-kun?" pregunto la ex ninja de la niebla, "lo conocí desde pequeña, pero ahora soy su novia" contesto al ojiperla.

Al escuchar esto la chica del kimono se sintió algo triste por saber que, el amor que tenía por el genin, no podía ser correspondido, "me da un poco de celos" dijo la chica antes de continuar, "yo amo con todo mi corazón a Naruto-kun, pero su corazón es tuyo, eres muy afortunada, Hinata-chan".

La kunoichi se quedó impresionada por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aun así decidió hablar, "no entiendo cómo te sientes, pero espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te amé" dijo el Hyuga, "gracias Hinata-chan, pero todavía no daré por vencida, espero que estés lista" dijo la chica con esperanza, "hai" contesto la peliazul.

_En otro lugar dentro de un bosque_

"¿Han escuchado?, es la primera vez en cinco años que se presentan novatos a los exámenes Chuunins" dijo un ninja con un traje verde, y calentadores naranjas en las piernas, y vendas en ambos brazos.

"No puede ser, de seguro los jounins esta picados, y compiten entre ellos" dijo una kunoichi con un kunai en la mano, "no te creas, me han dicho que tres de ellos son estudiantes de ese tal Kakashi" dijo el ninja con el traje verde, "medan lastima" dijo un Hyuga sentado junto a un árbol.

* * *

Pasaron los 6 días restantes, ahora el rubio, y el Uchiha se encontraban afuera de la academia ninja, esperando a su compañera restante para entrar.

"Sakura, llegas tarde" dijo el ojiazul viendo acercarse a su compañera, "lo siento" dijo al pelirosa, "ohayo Sasuke-kun" dijo la ojiverde, "ohayo" contesto el pelinegro.

Los tres Genins entraron a la academia, hasta llegar al segundo piso donde un par de ninjas no permitían el paso a varios ninjas a la sala 301, un genin con traje verde se acercó a la puerta pero fue golpeado por uno de los dos ninjas que impedían el paso haciendo que cayera al piso.

"¿Ustedes pretenden hacer el examen chuunin?" preguntó uno de los ninja que bloquean la puerta, "déjenlo chicos, solo son niños" dijo el otro ninja.

"Por favor déjenos pasar" dijo la kunoichi con cabello recogido en dos moños, pero al igual que el ninja de traje verde fue golpeada.

"El examen no es tan fácil" dijo el ninja bloqueando el paso con el cabello alborotado, "muchos que hacen el examen dejan de ser shinobis, y otros no vuelven a recuperarse nunca, además no hacemos nada mal, solo estamos acortando el número de fracasos, de todos modos" dijo el ninja con un paliacate en la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero…me dejaran pasar, o cancelaras la técnica ilusoria que has creado, yo voy al tercer piso" dijo el Uchiha mientras se acercaba a ambos ninjas.

"Ohh… conque los has notado" dijo el ninja usando su protector como paliacate, "lo hemos notado nosotros tres" contesto el pelinegro, mientras el número de aula cambiaba a la 201, "mmmm… no está mal, pero solo se han dado cuenta" dijo el ninja de cabello alborotado, mientras lanzo una patada hacía el Uchiha, al igual que el ninja de cabello alborotado, el ojinegro lanzo una patada.

Pero antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente, en medio de ellos apareció el ninja de traje verde deteniendo ambas patadas.

"Oye, ¿qué paso con el plan?, fuiste tú el que dijo que no llamáramos la atención" dijo el notable Hyuga, "pues…" dijo el ninja de traje verde haciendo una pausa antes de acercarse a la pelirosa, "me llamo Rock Lee, y tú debes ser Sakura ¿verdad?...salgamos juntos, te protegeré con mi vida" dijo el ninja con grandes cejas, "no…gracias" dijo la ojiverde con voz cortante, "das pena" termino de decir la kunoichi.

"Oye tu ¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó el Hyuga al Uchiha, "es de mala educación preguntar sin presentarte primero" dijo el pelinegro, pero el Hyuga lo ignoro, "eres un novato, ¿verdad?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó el Hyuga, "no tengo porque responderte" contesto el pelinegro, haciendo que le Hyuga frunciera el ceño, (que lindo el él y su compañero) pensó la kunoichi de cabello castaño.

El equipo siete subió las escaleras para encontrarse una enorme aviación, antes de la sala de registros para el examen.

"Tú, el de los ojos afilados, espera" dijo una voz haciendo que el equipo siete se detuviera en el centro de la aviación, al voltear los tres Genins pudieron ver al ninja anterior con su traje verde, "¿qué quieres?" preguntó el Uchiha, "¿lucharías con migo, aquí y ahora mismo?" preguntó el ninjas con grades cejas, "pelear con migo eh…" dijo el pelinegro, "hai" dijo el ninja dando un par de pasos hacia el frente, "mi nombre es Rock Lee, ahora que me presente me gustaría saber tu nombre, Uchiha Sasuke-kun" dijo el ninja de verde.

"Así que sabes mi nombre" dijo el ojinegro, "quiero pelear contra ti, quiero ver lo que mis movimientos pueden hacer contra un descendiente de un buen clan ninja" dijo el ninja con grandes cejas.

"Además…Sakura-san… te amo" dijo el ninja de verde, haciendo estremecer a la pelirosa.

"¿Así que me retas sabiendo que soy un Uchiha?, siento decírtelo pero creo que eres muy ignorante, ahora veras lo que un Uchiha puede hacer cejas encrespadas" dijo el Uchiha con mucha confianza.

"Sasuke, no solo porque seas descendiente de un clan te hace poderoso, como puedo ver esas vendas demuestran que su entrenamiento ha sido duros, se podrían contar más heridas en esos brazos que en todo tu cuerpo" dijo el rubio haciendo razonar al pelinegro.

"Además, espero que hayas entrenado bien tus ojos como te dije, por que necesitas, más suerte para ganar este combate" dijo el ojiazul, y como el Uzumaki sugirió, el ojinegro activo su sharingan, con 2 tomoes en cada ojo.

La kunoichi se sorprendió al ver esos ojos, (¿cómo es que Sasuke-kun tiene esos ojos?) se preguntó mentalmente la ninja.

"No lo hagas Sasuke-kun, solo tenemos media hora para entregar las solicitudes" dijo la kunoichi advirtiendo al Uchiha, "no te preocupes, solo tomara 5 minutos" dijo el pelinegro antes de correr hacia el ninja de verde a velocidad normal.

Al acercase lo suficiente el ojirojo lanzo un golpe, el ninja de verde se desvaneció apareciendo detrás de Uchiha lanzando una patada, "Konoha Senpuu" dijo el ninja de verde mientras la patada pasaba enzima de la cabeza del Uchiha tras adverse agachado.

El ninja de cayó al suelo y con al impulso de sus manos, mando una segunda patada al rostro del Uchiha, (no podre esquivarlo), pensó el Uchiha mientras utilizaba sus brazos para cubrirse, justo en el último centímetro el ninja de verde desvarió su patada manándola a otro punto del rostro del Uchiha, pero gracias a los ojos rojos de este fue capaz de predecir el punto de colisión en la patada, y bloqueándola justo a tiempo.

Los dos Genins dieron un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, nuevamente el Uchiha se lanza hacia el ninja de verde, este lanzo una patada hacía el mentón del Uchiha, el ojirojo detuvo el impacto, seguido de una patada hacía la pierna de apoyo del ninja de cejas grandes.

Antes del impacto el ninja de verde dio un salto hacia atrás evitando la patada, "eres muy bueno Sasuke, pero tal vez tus ojos puedan verme, pero aun así, tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido para moverse" explico el ninja de verde.

Repentinamente el ninja de verde se desvaneció apareciendo frente al Uchiha dándole una patada en el mentón, provocando que saliera volando, en ese momento el ninja de verde cambio de postura, dando un salto, muy rápido apareciendo detrás del Uchiha.

"Te mostrare mis habilidades" dijo el ninja de enormes cejas mientras soltaba sus vendas, en ese momento frente al ninja de verde apareció el rubio quedando entre los dos genin.

"Lo siento Lee, pero es una técnica peligrosa" dijo el ojiazul colocando su mano frente al ninja de traje verde, y tras una rápida explosión de chakra en su mano lanzo rápidamente al ninja de verde contra el suelo, haciendo una ligera abolladura en la madera.

(Rayos, se me olvido que mi control de chakra es un asco) pensó el rubio antes de hablar, "Sakura encargate de Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul mientras caía en el piso, y el ojinegro era atrapado por le pelirosa.

Rápidamente el Uzumaki se acercó, al ninja con grande cejas para ver si se encontraba bien, "Wow" dijo el ninja en el suelo, se levantó, y miro fijamente al rubio.

"Me gustaría saber tu nombre" dijo el ninja de verde, "yo soy Uzumaki Naruto" contesto el ojiazul, "Uzumaki Naruto… espero pelear contra ti" dijo el ninja de verde.

En el momento apareció un hombre parecido al ninja con cejotas, "Lee" dijo el jounin con tono enojado.

(Creo que se armara un lio) pensó el rubio antes de salir con su equipo de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

Siguieron caminando los tres genin después de entregar su solicitud, por un pasillo extenso hasta unas puertas donde los esperaba el peliplata.

"Ya veo, así que han venido los tres, ya que están los tres podrán realizar los exámenes Chuunins" dijo el jounin, "¿a qué se refiere, Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto la pelirosa, "pues para serte sincero, este examen solo puede hacerse en grupos de tres, ya que si unos falta ninguno puede hacerlo" dijo el peligris.

"Peor, los tres vinieron a este lugar por su voluntad…Sakura, Naruto, y Sasuke, bien hecho… estoy orgulloso de ustedes, ahora adelante" dijo el jounin haciéndose a un lado, dando paso a los Genins, los cuales entraron, dejando atrás a su maestro, y amigo.


	11. La primera etapa ¡Comienza!

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Al entrar al aula, los tres genin se tornaron nerviosos al ver la gran cantidad de ninjas que participarían en el examen Chuunin.

(Hay mucha gente… ¿acaso todos ellos harán el examen?, parecen tan fuertes) pensó la pelirosa poniéndose aún más nerviosa mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

"Sasuke-kun, llegas tarde" dijo una kunoichi de cabello rubio montándose en la espalda del Uchiha, "he estado esperándote desde que oí que ingresarías en los exámenes Chuunin" dijo la ninja del equipo diez.

En el instante, la ojiverde cabio su nerviosismo por enojo al ver como alguien se encontraba tan cerca de su amor platónico, "¡alejate de Sasuke-kun, Ino-cerda!" dijo la kunoichi del equipo siete con veneno en su lengua.

La rubia se bajó de la espalda del pelinegro, antes de sacarle la lengua a la pelirosa.

"¿Ustedes tres también harán el examen?, que problemático" dijo el descendiente del clan Nara, "Ohayo, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino" dijo el rubio levantando su mano como gesto de saludo, "ohayo Naruto" contesto el Akimichi, "ohayo Naruto-kun" dijo la Yamanaka con sonrojo.

"Ya veo que estamos todos aquí" dijo el Inuzuka mientras se acercaba, con la Hyuga, y el Aburame, "ohayo, Naruto" dijo al peliazul acercándose al rubio, "ohayo, Hinata" dijo el rubio provocando un ligero sonrojo a la ojiperla al acercarse a ella, colocado sus labios en las delicadas mejillas de la shinobi.

"Ohayo, Kiba, Shino, espero que estén listos para el examen" dijo el ojiazul, "ya verás" dijo el chico perro, "por supuesto" contesto el ninja con lentes obscuros.

"Parece que los nueve novatos se enfrentaran, díganme ¿qué tal lejos creen llegar Naruto-kun, y Sasuke-kun?" dijo el ninja con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, "no lo sé" contesto el rubio mirando a todos los ninjas del aula, topándose con el ninja de traje verde, y mandándole una sonrisa, el cual él respondió con otra.

"Pareces confiado, Kiba" contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa, "aunque no lo creas hemos entrenado mucho, y no perderemos ante ustedes" cobtesto el chico perro.

"Hey ustedes" dijo un ninja desconocido de cabello plateado y antejos acercándose hacía los nueve novatos llamando su atención, "deberían tranquilizarse un poco… así que… ustedes son los novatos que acabas de graduarse de la academia, ¿verdad?, yo soy Yakushi Kabuto" dijo el ninja peliplata.

"Eres Kabuto-san, ¿verdad?, así que esta deberse tu segunda vez haciendo el examen" dijo la pelirosa, "de hecho no, es mi séptima" contesto el ninja de anteojos, "este examen se lleva acabo dos veces al año, y este es mi cuarto año" dijo el ninja peliplata sorprendiendo a los nuevos Genins.

"Entonces, sabes mucho sobre este examen, ¿verdad?" pregunto la ojiverde, "hai" contesto el ninja de antejos, "pero no ha pasado el examen… ¿tan difícil es el examen chuunin?, esto se está poniendo duro" dijo el ninja con cabeza de piña.

"Quizás debería darles un poco de información, con estas cartas de reconocimiento" dijo el ninja peliplata, sacando de su bolsa de armas unas tarjetas, "¿cartas de reconocimiento?" pregunto con interés la kunoichi, "en pocas palabras son cartas especiales en las que se puede gravar información con chakra, eh coleccionado información de los exámenes durante los últimos cuatro años, tengo unas 200 cartas en total" dijo el ninja de antejos colocándose en cuclillas antes de colocar las cartas en el piso y dale vuelta a una.

"Parece estar en blanco, pero… para conseguir información de esta carta solo de debe de agregar chakra de quien las ha agravado" dijo el ninja peliplata agregando chakra a la haciendo que la información apareciera.

"Woow, ¿qué clase de información es esa?" pregunto la pelirosa observando la carta con los países ninjas, y barras en ellos, "esta carta muestra los países participantes en los exámenes Chuunins, y el total de examinadores, también tiene el número de participantes de cada aldea oculta.

De repente la carta volvió a ser blanca, "¿qué ha pasado?" pregunto sorprendida la ojiverde, "las cartas solo se mantienen visibles dependiendo la cantidad de chakra que se utilice en ellas" dijo el ninja de anteojos.

"¿Y hay cartas que tengan información detallada de una persona?" preguntó el Uchiha interesado, "por supuesto, ¿hay alguien que te interese?" preguntó el ninja peliplata, "lo hay" contesto el ojinegro con seriedad.

"La información de los examinados de este año no es perfecta, pero la he grabado, y salvado, e incluye la de ustedes, díganme…lo que sepan de las personas que les interesan…los buscare por ustedes" dijo el ninja de lentes.

"Gaara de la Aldea oculta de la Arena, y Rock Lee de Konoha" dijo el pelinegro, "oh, pero si te sabes el nombre, esto me ahorrara el tiempo de búsqueda" dijo el peliplata, pasando la mano rápidamente por el mazo de carta tomando dos cartas, "listo, ahora, primero te mostrare, ha Rock Lee" dijo el ninja de lentes, colocando la primera carta encima de la anterior mostrando su contenido.

"Rock Lee, es solo un año mayor que ustedes, su experiencia en misiones son 20 rango D, y 11 rango C, su maestro se llama Gai, sus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado bastante en el último año, pero sus otras habilidades son terribles, tenía la atención del año pasado por ser un genin habilidoso, pero no hizo el examen chuunin, es la primera vez que lo hace como ustedes, su equipo está compuesto por Tenten, y Hyuga Neji" dijo el ninja de lentes mientras leía la carta, y se la enseñaba a los demás genin.

"Ahora vamos con Gaara" dijo el ninja peliplata, colocando la segunda carta en el piso, y agregando chakra en ella.

"Gaara su experiencia de misiones son 8 rango C, y… ¡sorprendente! Como genin llevo a cabo una misión rango B, como es un ninja extranjero no tengo información suya en habilidades, y eso no es todo según he escuchado todas las misiones a las que ha ido, ha regresado ileso" explico el ninja peligris.

El ninja de lentes tomo una nueva carta, colocándola encima de las tres anteriores, mientras agrego chakra, en esta aparecieron nuevamente las aldeas ninjas pero con distintas barras, "Konoha, Arena, Lluvia, Hierba, Catarata, y Sonido, este año han venido muchos genin con talento, de esas Aldeas Ocultas para hacer el examen" dijo el ninja de anteojos.

"La Aldea Oculta del Sonido es una aldea de un pequeño país que ha sido creada hace poco, así que apenas tengo información sobre ellos, de cualquier modo, todas las Aldeas Ocultas son poderosas" dijo el ninja peliplata concluyendo su explicación.

Entre los Genins novatos empezó a surgir un aura de nerviosismo, e inseguridad hasta que fue rota por una risa, "jajaja… esto será divertido" dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, que cautivo unos cuantos corazones de unas cuantas kunoichis en el aula, y al mismo tiempo ganando una mirada asesina de algunos ninjas varones.

_Entre los ninjas_

"¿Han escuchado?, han dicho que la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, es una aldea menor, de un pequeño país" dijo un ninja del Sonido, "me siento insultado" dijo el ninja con vendas por casi toda su cara, "entonces, juguemos un poco con ellos" dijo la kunoichi del Sonido.

Los tres Genins del sonido empezaron a moverse rápidamente entre los demás Genins, solo siendo notados por unos pocos con grandes habilidades.

_Con Naruto_

"No llames la atención Naruto" dijo la pelirosa regañando a su compañero, "lo siento Sakura-chan, estoy algo emocionado" dijo el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la caveza, "te entiendo Naruto, yo igual" dijo la peliazul acercándose un poco más al ojiazul.

En ese momento apareció un ninja del sonido en el aire lanzando un par de kunais hacia el ninja de anteojos, este dio un salto hacia tras evitándolos.

Al instante apareció un segundo ninja enfrente del peliplata lanzándole un golpe justo al rostro, en un parpadeo apareció el rubio entre los dos genins bloqueando el golpe del ninja, al ver esto el ninja cubierto de vendas sonrió debajo de las vendas, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que no le paso nada al ojiazul.

"Tus jutsus no sirven cuando alguien sabe cómo funcionan" dijo el Uzumaki apretando el puño del ninja del Sonido casi a punto de romperle la mano, pero al último segundo lo soltó dejándolo con un fuerte dolor en la mano.

"Quietos, mocosos" dijo una voz grave tras una nube de humo que apareció repentinamente enfrente del aula, "lamento haberlos echo esperar, soy el examinador del primer examen de selección chuunin, Morino Ibiki" dijo el ninja con cicatrices en el rostro, y usando su banda protectora como paliacate, parado enfrente de unos doce ninjas.

Todos los Genins miraron al examinador con nerviosismo, "ustedes tres, de la aldea Oculta del Sonido" dijo el ninja señalando a los genin, "no crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran antes del examen, no querrán quedar suspendidos" amenazó el ninja, "lo sentimos" dijo el genin agarrándose la mano de dolor.

"Es buen momento para decir esto, no se permitirán luchas entre ustedes hasta que los examinadores lo indiquen, incluso si lo aprueban, no está permitido matar a nadie, los idiotas que no sigan estas normas quedaran suspendidos, ¿soy claro?" termino de decir el examinador.

"Ahora comenzaremos con el primer examen de selección chuunin, deben de hacer una fila, tomar un número, y sentarse dependiendo su número, luego de eso repartiremos los folios para el examen" dijo el examinador antes de que todos se formaran.

Después de que todos tomaran haciendo empezaron a repartir los folios y lápices, "parece que nos tocó juntos Naruto" dijo la ojiperla, "me alegra estar cerca de un rostro conocido" dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la kunoichi.

"El primer examen tiene unas cuantas normas" dijo el examinador copleando al pizarrón con una tiza, "no permitiré preguntas, así que estén atentos" hablo nuevamente el examinador, dando otro golpe a la pizarra.

"Primera regla: a cada uno de ustedes se les darán 10 puntos al principio, el examen escrito consiste en 10 preguntas, cada una vale un punto, al no responderla, o responderla erróneamente, se les quitara un punto, este es un examen deductivo.

Segunda regla: al aprobado, o suspendido afectara totalmente a su equipo… si un examinador deduce que se encuentras copiando o algo similar en un examen, se les restaran dos punto, en otras palabras, abra gente que se les verá obligada a dejar la sala, si son atrapadas copiando cinco veces, esto causara que el equipo completo del genin se retire… aquellos que solo copien sin pensarlo saldrán perdiendo. Además si alguien saca cero, todo el equipo suspenderá. El último problema se les dará después de unos 45 minutos transcurridos

Tienen una hora para entregar el examen… ¡empiecen!" dijo examinador tras dar la explicación.

Todos los genins empezaron escribir en los formularios, mientras se despedía un aura de tención.

(¿Qué pasa con este examen?) Se preguntó el rubio, (solo conozco a dos persona además de mí que podría contestar todo esto, Shikamaru y es Sakura… este tipo de preguntas son tan difíciles para un Genin que provocan el querer copiar… copiar…) pensó el ojiazul mientras razonaba por un segundo.

(Ya veo,el objetivó del examen es recaudar información sin ser descubierto, pero no soy capaz de eso al menos que use mis Doujutsus… aunque podría ser descubierto aun con un Henge… así que por ahora solo puedo limitarme a mi conocimiento) dijo el rubio mientras resolvía la primera pregunta antes de pasar a la segunda.

(Eso es… una es una pregunta compuesta en la que interviene el cálculo de hechos de condiciones indefinidas, y análisis físicos, estoy seguro que la mayoría no podría resolver este problema, y como puedo ver los demás tienen la misma dificultad, espero que Sasuke-kun, ni Naruto intenten copiar sin pensarlo) pensó la pelirosa

(Parecen estar realmente atentos… parece como si supieran que vamos a copiar, normalmente si te encuentran copiando te recogen el examen a la primera) pensó el Uchiha antes de comprenderlo a la perfección, (ya veo… ahora lo entiendo, no solo es un examen para probar nuestros conocimientos, el verdadero propósito es copiar sin ser visto. Un ninja debe pensar más allá de lo normal, conociendo a Naruto ya debe de haberse dado cuenta) pensó el ojinegro, (ahora solo debo de encontrar alguien se sepa las respuestas) pensó le pelinegro.

Mientras tanto ya una gran cantidad de genins empezó a copiar, Kiba contaba con Akamaru, el cual podía ver mejor desde la cabeza del chico perro, los ninjas usaban los sonidos del lápiz contra la mesa, los Hyuga usaban el Byakugan, Gaara un ojo echo de arena, Kankuro su marioneta, mientras Tenten usaba espejos en el techo, y muchos más trucos que llevaban a cabo los genins.

Pasaron 25 minutos desde que le examen compensó, todos se mantenían es sus lugares hasta que la sala se alboroto cuando un kunai paso junto al rubio dándole al formulario del ninja atrás del ojiazul.

"¿Cómo le llamaras al puente Oto-san?" pregunto la hija del constructor, "creo que lo llamare… el gran puente Naruto" dijo el viejo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué significa esto?" dijo el ninja furioso, y nervioso mientras se levantaba de su asiento, "la has cagado cinco veces, estas suspendido" respondió el chuunin con una sonrisa seria, "los compañeros de ese tipo, abandonen la sala con él, ahora mismo" dijo e examinador chuunin.

En el momento otros dos genins se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la salida con el genin descubierto, "numero 23 suspendido, número 27, y 47 suspendidos" dijeron otros examinadores chuunin, mientras otros dos equipos abandonaban la habitación.

"Hey, tú, ¿tienes alguna prueba de que he hecho trampa cinco veces?, ¿Son capases de vigilar a tanta gente?" protesto el genin número 47 a un examinador con las vendas cubriendo completamente su cara, este en una explosión de velocidad mando a la pared al ninja de la arena, mientras era sujetado en el brazo del chuunin fuerte mente contra la pared.

"Escuchame niñito. Somos Chuunins elegidos especialmente para este examen. la elite se podría decir, no perdemos detalles de lo que haces, mi fuerza es la prueba" dijo el chuunin dejando caer al genin.

Pasaron otros 10 minutos antes de que empezaran a nombrar más, y más genins, haciendo que abandonaran la sala.

Pasaron nuevamente otros 10 minutos haciendo que quedaran menos equipos, "bien, ahora les daré el décimo problema" dijo el examinador usando su cinta protectora como paliacate.

(Por fin el ultimo problema) pensó la pelirosa, "pero antes de darlo, debo decir una cosa… habrá una regla especial en esta pregunta" dijo el examinador haciendo una pausa, "esta es una regla sin esperanza…

_En otro lugar _

"Ahora que se han ido nuestros subordinados estoy aburrido" dijo el jounin peliplata, "pronto estaremos ocupados, así que relajate" dijo el jounin del equipo 10, "¿Por qué?" preguntó el peligris, "el primer examinador de este año es Morino Ibiki " dijo el ninjas con varaba, (al parecer el primer examen va a ser difícil) pensó el peliplata antes de hablar, "han tenido que escoger a ese sádico" dijo el jounin del equipo 7.

"¿Sádico?" pregunto la jounin de ojos rojos, "Kurenai, tu aun eres una novata jounin así que es probable que no lo sepas" explico el ninja con varaba, "entonces, ¿Quién es él?" pregunto la kunoichi, "un profesional… un profesional" dijo el peliplata, "¿profesional?, ¿en qué?" pregunto la ojirojo.

El jounin del equipo 10 exhalo humo con su cigarro en mano antes de hablar, "en tortura e interrogación… aunque no tortura físicamente en el examen, estoy seguro de que los estudiantes están sufriendo de estrés mental, gracias a su habilidad de interrogación. Él es… el líder de la patrulla e interrogación del ANBU de Konoha" explico el jounin con barba.

_En el examen_

"Primero van a escoger si quieren o no hacer la décima pregunta" dijo el examinador de paliacate, "¿decidir?, ¿qué pasa si decidimos no hacer la?" pregunto la kunoichi rubia de la arena, "si decides no hacerla, tu puntuación se reduce a cero, haciendo que suspendas con tus compañeros" dijo el examinador haciendo una pausa, en el momento la sala se llenó de susurros antes de ser callados.

"La segunda es… si deciden hacerla, y la respuesta es incorrecta, suspenderán, y no podrán hacer el examen chuunin nunca más" dijo el examinador llenando el aula de nerviosismo.

"¿Qué es esa regla tan estúpida?, ¡'debe de haber aquí alguien que hiciera el examen de Chuunin el año pasado" dijo el chico perro en voz alta, tras unos ladridos del perro en su cabeza.

El examinador empezó a reír sombríamente antes de hablar, "que mala suerte tienen, este año, yo pongo las reglas" dijo el examinador sombríamente haciendo una pausa, "es por eso que les doy la opción de dejarlo, aquellos que no estén seguros, pueden elegir marcharse, y hacer el examen al próximo año, o al siguiente" explico el examinador concluyendo con una risa.

"Ahora comencemos, aquellos que no quieran hacer la décima pregunta, levantes las manos, tras confirmar los números los dejaremos irse" dijo el examinador.  
El aula permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de que el primer genin levantara la mano, "yo me retiro, no lo haré" dijo el genin a lado del rubio, tras nombrar sus números, y los de sus compañeros se retiró de la sala.

Tras la primera confesión, empezaron a surgir varias manos, y así empezaron a salir varios genin del aula, al salir el último genin por ahora en el aula volvió a reinar el silencio solo por unos segundos.

Una repentina risa se escuchó antes de que apareciera una voz, "esto es interesante… no sé lo que piensa cada uno, pero… si yo reprobara el examen chuunin y no lo pudiera volver a hacer, me gustaría saber que por lo menos luche por mi sueño, y no me di por vencido" dijo el rubio animando a los demás ninjas en el aula.

(Vaya espíritu tienes Naruto) pensó el Uchiha con una sonrisa en su rostro, (siempre eres tan alegre Naruto) pensó la pelirosa, (jaja… bien hecho) pensó la ojiperla.

"Preguntare una vez más, aquel que quiera dejarlo es el momento" dijo el examinador, (que chico tan interesante, ha eliminado la incertidumbre de los demás, 78 estudiantes, son más de los esperados… y al parecer no tiene sentido esperar más) pensó el examinador.

"Buena elección, ahora, para el primer examen todos ustedes… ¡aprobaron!" dijo el examinador dejando a todos los genins atónitos, "espere, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿qué pasa con la decima pregunta?" pregunto la ojiverde.

"No hay nada de eso, aun mejor, la elección era la décima pregunta" dijo el examinador con una sonrisa, "espere, entonces, ¿para qué fueron las nueve preguntas anteriores?, solo fue una pérdida de tiempo" dijo la kunoichi de la arena, "no fue así, las nueve preguntas cumplieron su propósito, comprobar su habilidades de reunir información, y el aprobar o suspender era decisión de todo el equipo, con esto les hemos dado una gran presión, pero esos problemas no podían ser resueltos por genins, así que colocamos Chuunins entre ustedes" dijo el examinador, mientras los Chuunins ocultos levantaban la mano.

"En este examen todos deberían copiar, pero evitar ser atrapado haciéndolo, pero aquellos que se han copiado como tontos suspendieron, la información puede tener mayor valor que la vida en algunos casos, y la información disputa con la vida de la gente" dijo el examinador retirando su paliacate, mostrando su cabeza llena de cortes, quemaduras, y agujeros.

(Que horror… quemaduras, cortes, y agujeros, son las marcas de la tortura) pensó el Uchiha.

"La información que un enemigo obtiene, tras ser informado por una tercera persona, no siempre es correcta" dijo el examinador colocándose nuevamente la banda protectora, "recuerden esto, conseguir información incorrecta causara un gran daño a tu equipo, y aldea, así que les hemos hecho reunir información, provocando que copien en el examen, hemos expulsado a aquellos que fallan en ese campo" explico el examinador.

"Pero, aun no comprendo la última pregunta" dijo la rubia de la arena, "esa decima pregunta, era la principal en este primer examen, déjenme explicarlo…era una elección entre hacer, o no hacer, no hace falta decir que era una elección muy dolorosa, ahora imaginen que son Chuunins, tu misión es conseguir un documento secreto, el número de ninjas, armas, y habilidades son desconocidos, y habrán trampas colocadas por el enemigo, ¿aceptarían la misión, si, o no?" dijo el examinador haciendo una pausa.

"Solo porque las misiones arriesguen la vida de sus compañeros esté en peligro, ¿serian capar de evitar la misiones?, la respuesta es no, hay misiones que conllevan a grande riesgos, pero no pueden ser evitadas, la habilidad de mostrar el coraje a tus compañeros cuando sea necesario, y la habilidad de pasar por malas situaciones… es lo que buscamos en un chuunin, un líder de equipo. Aquellos que no pueden arriesgar su destino en una situación crítica… aquellos que abandonan cuando se les da una oportunidad el próximo año, y dejan pensar a sus mentes en un futuro incierto… son tontos que no pueden cargar con la ligera posibilidad de no poder ser jamás chuunin. Eso es lo que creo, podrán hacer frente a las dificultades que tengan" dijo el examinador haciendo una pausa.

"Han atravesado la entrada, el primer examen de selección chuunin ha terminado, y les deseo buena suerte" dijo el examinador marcando una sonrisa eh inspiración a cada uno de los genins en el aula.

En ese momento algo entro a la habitación destrozando la ventana, y cuatro kunais fueron lanzados a diferentes puntos, dejando una enorme tela entre el examinador, y los genins, haciendo presencia una mujer en el aula.

"Ustedes, no hay tiempo de estar feliz, soy la segunda examinadora, Mitarashi Anko, comencemos el segundo examen, síganme" dijo la kunoichi bombeando el puño al aire, todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto al ver la presentación de la ninja con una camisa de maya, debajo de una chamara cabe abierta, una falda color negra, con una sandalia con protectores, que llegaban hasta las rodillas.

"Que atmosfera" dijo el examinador anterior, causando un ligero sonroso de vergüenza a la kunoichi, de repente es silencio termino cunado un estudiantes empezó a reír, "hahahaha… que divertido…" dijo el rubio haciendo que el sonrojo de la kunoichi se hiciera más visible, "Anko-san, es un gusto conocerla" dijo el ojiazul después de tranquilizarse, mandándole una sonrisa a la kunoichi.

La ninja sonrió al rubio antes de hablar con el examinador de la primera etapa del examen, " 78 estudiantes… Ibiki, ¿has aprobado 26 equipos?, el primer examen debió haber sido muy sencillo" dijo la segunda examinadora, "al parecer hay una gran cantidad de estudiantes excelentes esta vez" dijo el ninja, "no importa, voy a hacer que suspendan al menos mitad de equipos en el siguiente examen" dijo la kunoichi poniendo nerviosos a los genin.

"Les explicare los detalles mañana, e iremos a otro lugar, así que pregúntenle a sus maestros jounin donde está el punto de encuentro, y a qué hora, eso es todo" dijo al kunoichi antes de que los estudiantes empezaran a salir del aula.


	12. Complicación tras una mirada

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Al día siguiente los Genins, los examinadores se reunieron en un punto del bosque, el cual era dividido en dos, en el lado donde se encontraban los Genins era un bosque tranquilo, mientras el del otro lado despedía una aura asesina, y lleno con árboles que arrebataban los 20 metros de altura.

"Aquí es donde tendrá lugar el segundo examen, la área de entrenamiento número 44, mejor conocida como… el Bosque de la Muerte" dijo la examinadora haciendo crecer el nerviosismo.

"Seguro que es un lugar tenebroso" dijo la pelirosa notablemente nerviosa, la examinadora hablo rompiendo los murmureos entre los ninjas, "ustedes serna capases de experimentar porque se le llama el "Bosque de la muerte"" dijo la examinadora.

De repente se escuchó una pequeña risa entre los Genins, mostrando al rubio ansioso por entrar a su lugar de entrenamiento, "parece que te sobra energía" dijo la examinadora mientras un kunai salía de su manga hacia su mano para luego ser arrojada contra el ninja ojiazul, el Uzumaki detuvo el kunai.

"Los chicos como tu son siempre los que mueren primero" dijo la examinadora apareciendo detrás del rubio, "esperemos que se equivoque Kurenai-san" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, "esto será interesante" dijo la kunoichi pasando a lago del Uzumaki antes de colocarse en su lugar anterior.

"Antes de comenzar el segundo examen, voy a repartir esto a todos" dijo la examinadora sacando unos papeles de su chamarra, "esto es un formulario de consentimiento, aquellos que vayan a hacer el examen deben de firmar aquí.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto curioso el rubio, "a partir de aquí la gente morirá, por eso necesitamos el consentimiento de la gente para continuar, de otro modo yo seria la responsable" dijo la examinadora con una risa al final.

"Bueno ahora, comenzare con la explicación del segundo examen, para ser concisa pasaran por una prueba extrema de supervivencia, primero explicare la geografía del área de entrenamiento" dijo la examinadora pasando los formularios de consentimiento.

"El área de entrenamiento 44 es una región circular rodeadas de 44 puertas cerradas, dentro del bosque hay un rio, y una torre ubicada en el centro, la torre esta aproximadamente a 10 kilometros de las puertas. Dentro de este espacio limitado, deberán pasar por un programa de supervivencia. El programa consiste en una competición donde todo está relacionado con estos pergaminos" dijo la examinadora sacando se su bolsa de armas dos pergaminos, uno negro y otro blanco.

"Son los pergaminos del cielo, y de la tierra, cada equipo luchara por estos pergaminos. Han pasado 26 equipos en total, la mitad tendrá el pergamino del cielo, y la otra tendrá el de la tierra, cada equipo tendrá uno de estos dos, y simplemente tendrán que pelear por ellos" explico la examinadora.

"¿Qué se necesita para aprobar?" preguntó el Uchiha, "solo deben de llevar el ambos pergaminos en a la torre con tus compañeros, este examen durara 120 horas, exactamente cinco días" dijo la examinadora, "¿qué pasa con la comida?" preguntó el Akimichi con preocupación.

"Consíganla ustedes mismos, el bosque está llena de creaturas, y plantas" dijo la examinadora, "pero, hay muchos animales come humanos, insectos, y plantas venenosas" advirtió el ninja de anteojos.

"Pero antes de que alguien pregunte se los diré, este examen no se puede quedar a medias, o llegan a la torre, esperan a que los cinco días transcurran, o mueren, solo hay esas tres opciones. Y ahora que hablamos de esto le dire las condiciones del examen.

Primero: el equipo que no pueda llevar los dos pergaminos a la torre con sus tres compañeros suspenderá.

Segundo: el equipo que pierda a un compañero, o tenga uno irrecuperable suspenderá.

Además como anotación, no está permitido mirar los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre, si lo miran habrá unas sorpresita, esa es la explicación… ahora, cuando entreguen los tres formularios se los cambiare por un pergamino en el puesto de haya" dijo le examinadora mientras señalaba, una casilla con tres Chuunins sentados.

"Seles dirá su entrada, todos comenzaremos a la vez. Y una cosa más, no mueran" concluyo la examinadora, cada uno de los equipos se separó, llenando sus formularios.

(Ya veo así que no podremos saber el tipo de pergaminos, ni quien lo lleva) pensó el Uchiha mirando como corrían una cortina tapando el puesto, "ya es hora" dijo un examinador chuunin asomándose por la cortina.

Todos loes Genins se acercaron al puesto esperando su turno, mientras los equipos entraban con los formularios, y salían con un pergamino escondido entre el equipo.

Después de que cada equipo recibiera su pergamino, todos se dirigieron a su lugar de salida, siendo esperados por uno examinador chuunin, que abriría la puerta.

El equipo siete se encontraba enfrente de la puerta número 12, mientras el examinador esperaba la orden para abrir la puerta.

El examinador chuunin miro su reloj antes de usar una llave para retirar las cadenas de la puerta, esperando la indicación, solo pasaron unos segundos, cuando una vengala de luz disparada al cielo fue captada por todos los examinadores, mientras abrían la puerta, y dejaban pasar a cada equipo.

Todos los equipos empezaron con gran velocidad a excepción de uno que caminaba lentamente por el bosque.

El equipo siete tras caminar unos minutos se detuvo antes de que el Uchiha hablara, "desde ahora no podemos confiar en nadie, ni en nosotros en caso que nos separemos, así que cada vez que no se paremos deberemos de contestar una cosa intima" dijo el pelinegro.

De repente una gran ola de viento golpeo a los tres Genins haciendo que se separaran para resguardarse del ataque, al terminar el ataque, y con los Genins de Konoha a salvo se pudo observar un enorme camino formado por la presión del aire.

El Uchiha se oculto de un arbusto esperando en silencio hasta que escucho un paso detrás de él, el ojinegro saco su kunai, y al darse vuelta pudo encontrarse con su compañera de equipo, "Sasuke-kun" dijo la ojiverde antes de dar un paso hacia su amor platónico, "no te muevas, dime Sakura, ¿Quién es el más fuerte de nosotros tres?" pregunto el Uchiha desconfiando de la kunoichi.

"Tu Sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirosa con corazones en sus ojos, (vaya es Sakura) pensó el pelinegro, de repente escucharon un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos al lado derecho del ojinegro.

Solo un segundo después apareció el rubio con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, "Ohayo" dijo el ojiazul mientras e acercaba, "alto Naruto" dijo la kunoichi deteniendo al Uzumaki, "dime Naruto, ¿Quién es nuestro maestro?" pregunto la ojiverde, "es Kakashi-sensei" contesto el rubio.

"muy bien" dijo la pelirosa bajando la guardia, "oye Naruto" dijo el Uchiha al ojiazul, "me podrías dar un par de kunais, los míos se están acabando" dijo el ojinegro, el Uzumaki sin pestañar de su bolsa trasera de armas saco dos kunais, y arrojándoselos al pelinegro, lo suficientemente despacio para que pudiera atraparlos.

Justo en el momento en que el los tomo, los lanzo con fuerza, hacia el rubio, haciendo que el ojiazul los esquivara, "¿Qué ha sido eso?" dijo el rubio, "buen intento, pero Naruto nunca carga con armas en su bolsillo trasero, vamos muéstrate, farsante" dijo el Uchiha.

Al escuchar esto el rubio torno a una sonrisa maniática, sacando una enorme lengua, "ya veo" dijo el ojiazul antes de que una enorme nube de humo estallara, rodeando completamente al Uzumaki.

Al dispersarse se mostro a una mujer con un sombreo de paja, un playera color carne muy larga dejando el espacio suficiente para que pueda moverse con facilidad, con unas mangas negras, un pantalón negro, y un lazo muy grueso de color morado atado en su cintura, de la ninja oculta de la hierba.

"Si savias que el niño no portaba armas con él, ¿Por qué me pediste una?" pregunto la ninja, "savia que había alguien espiándonos bajo tierra así que tuve un presentimiento que atacarías primero a Naruto" contesto el Uchiha dando a conocer su inteligencia, "ya veo… así que nunca bajas la guardia, al parecer, me voy a divertir más de lo esperado" dijo la kunoichi dejando ver su rostro.

"¿Dónde estará Naruto en estos momento?" pensó la pelirosa nerviosa, mientras observaba fijamente a su enemigo.

_Con Naruto_

Tras el enorme rastro que dejo el golpe de aire, se encontraba el rubio al final del camino de destrucción sentado en el pie del árbol, (rayos, no pude aferrarme con chakra al piso, y ahora debo de buscar a Sasuke, y Sakura-chan) pensó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa.

Justo al incorporase apareció una enorme serpiente frente a el tan larga con unas tres o cuatro casa, y tan grande que podría devorarse a un elefante sin problemas, al instante la serpiente se balanceo contra el Uzumaki.

El rubio rápidamente lanzo una patada hacia la serpiente desviando su ataque hacia un lado, antes de que la serpiente se preparara para el siguiente ataque, el ojiazul agregó chakra a su pulsera de invocación, provocando un estallido de humo dejando en su mano derecha una katana.

La serpiente volvió a atacar, esta vez el Uzumaki estaba preparando para el impacto colocando su espada enfrenté de él con la hoja mirando al suelo, y preparando sus piernas para evitar ser arrojado. La serpiente dio contacto contra el rubio, pero en ves de que la serpiente con su piel tan dura como la roca empujara al ojiazul, fue rebanada en dos completamentem, dejando al genin con manchas de sangre, y baba.

"Ahora solo necesito encontrara a mi equipo" dijo el rubio, mientras su katana desaparecía en una nube de humo regresando a su pulsera de sellado, y comenzaba a saltar entre los árboles.

_Con Sasuke_

"Ustedes quieren el pergamino de la tierra, ¿verdad?" preguntó retóricamente la ninja de la hierba con una risa hueca, sacando el pergamino negro, "Ya que ustedes tienen el del cielo" dijo la kunoichi de la hierba sacando su enrome lengua, mientras enrollaba el pergamino, para luego empujarlo dentro de su garganta, llegando al estómago.

"Ahora comencemos" dijo la ninja de la hierba, pasado su horripilante lengua por sus labios, "la lucha por nuestros pergaminos será arriesgando nuestra vida" hablo nuevamente el ninja.

Ambos Genins la mirón a los ojos, al hacerlo en su mente aparecieron, distintas formas de morir, haciendo a cada uno temblar hasta que termino, y cayeron agotados al piso, (¿Una técnica de ilusión?) se preguntó el ojinegro antes de vomitar una buena cantidad del desayuno, ( no… no fue eso, fue un intento de matarnos, no puedo creerlo… tras ver sus ojos, he sido marcado con una imagen de muerte" pensó el pelinegro dejando de vomitar, sentándose.

"Sa…Sakura" dijo el Uchiha, al voltear solo pudo ver a su compañera derramando lágrimas, con vista perdida, (esto no va bien, tenemos que huir, de otro… modo moriremos, maldición… Naruto, ¿Dónde estás?) Pensó el ojinegro, intentando reincorporarse, pero el miedo, no le permitía hacer rápidos movimientos.

" Jajajaja… ¿ya no se pueden mover?" dijo la kunoichi de la hoja con una risa tenebrosa, (muévete, muévete, muévete…) pensaba el Uchiha sacando de su caja de armas, en su pierna derecha un kunai.

"¿Qué es lo que vas hacer con eso?" pregunto con arrogancia la kunoichi sabiendo que el ojinegro era incapaz de moverse con facilidad, "relajate, y terminemos con esto" dijo la ninja caminando hacia los Genins, sacando un par de kunais, "quería divertiremos, pero…me has defraudado" dijo la kunoichi de la hierba lanzando ambos kunai hacía los ninjas.

El Uchiha, tomo fuertemente el kunai en su mano enterrándoselo en la pierna, así quitando la parálisis causada con el miedo, y tomando a su compañera, antes de salir saltando entre los árboles.

"Como pensaba no es una presa normal" dijo la kunoichi de hierba con una sonrisa maniática.

Unos metros lejos de la kunoichi de la hierba se detuvo el ojinegro dejando a su compañera en el suelo, para luego sentarse, y sentir el dolor en su pierna, "Sasuke-kun" dijo la pelirosa, al instante el pelinegro le tapo la boca con la mano, "Sakura, estamos en mal momento, escucha, estoy seguro, que esa mujer es más de lo que aparenta, tal vez más fuerte que Naruto, y yo juntos, así que debemos escapar, encontrar a Naruto, y refugiarnos bien" dijo el Uchiha con el sharingan activo, y voz lo suficiente mente baja para no dar su ubicación, vigilando que el enemigo no se acercara.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo la ojiverde mientras retiraba bruscamente la mano del ojinegro de su boca, el pelinegro volteo encantándose con una serpiente gigantesca, la serpiente se abalanzó contra los dos genin, estos saltaron a diferentes direcciones evitando la mordida de la serpiente.

"Rayos, estoy tan nervioso, que no soy capaz de detectar a una simple serpiente" dijo el Uchiha, la serpiente libero sus colmillos de la rama, atacando nuevamente al ojinegro, (rayos) pensó el ojinegro lanzando ocho shurikens al mismo tiempo haciendo caer a la serpiente muerta.

La enorme serpiente callo encima de una rama haciendo que su sangre escurra, y gotee por ella, el Uchiha miro fijamente a la serpiente. Se sorprendió al como del cuerpo brotaba un tumo, y al abrirse, se asomó la kunoichi llena de baba, "no puedes bajar la guardia ni un segundo, la presa necesita tener la mente al tanto todo el tiempo, y escapar… en presencia de un predador" dijo la ninja mostrando nuevamente es maniática sonrisa, de punta a punta, sacando su voraz lengua.

La ninja de la hierba, se hizo tan flexible como una serpiente, mientras empezaba a rodear una rama que conducía hacia el ojinegro, la ninja se acercaba más, y más al ninja poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso.

Repentinamente, uno shurikens cortaron camino a la kunoichi, al voltear los tres ninjas pudieron encontrar a un ninjas rubio parado en una rama superior, "¡Naruto!" grito la pelirosa contenta por ver a su compañero, "¡Naruto, ten cuidado, está fuera de nuestro alcance!" grito el pelinegro con nerviosismo.

"Lo se Sasuke, pero aun que le entreguemos el pergamino no se marchara hasta lograr su propósito" dijo el ojiazul saltando hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha, "eres inteligente, mocoso" dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

"Escucha Sasuke, voy a necesitar que te quedes con Sakura, y analices la con tu sharingan, no seré capaz de detenerlo, pero tendrás el suficiente tiempo como para tranquilizarte, y encontrar una forma de detenerla" dijo el Uzumaki, mientras el ojinegro daba un salto hacia la pelirosa.

"Pareces confiado" dijo la kunoichi de la hierba, "¿de que hablas?, estoy seguro, que de esta pelea no salgo ileso" dijo el rubio antes de que empezara la pelea.

Ambos ninjas se lanzaron a una velocidad impresionante, el ojiazul se no encontraba, ni cerca de poder estar a la velocidad de la kunoichi pero, era lo suficiente, como para intercambiar golpes, y esquivar dos de tres, (rayos, con esta velocidad, y mi control de chakra actual no puedo liberar mi jutsu de gravedad, eso me dejaría estar un poco más de la mitad de su velocidad total… así que necesitare tu ayuda Kurama, lo suficiente, para poder sanarme aún más rápido) pensó el ojiazul**, "de acuerdo cachorro" **dijo una voz grave.

Los ninjas intercambiaban golpes rápidamente, casi haciendo parecer, que ninguno tenía brazos, la ojiverde estaba pasmada al ver la velocidad, pero el pelinegro se encontraba más impresionado, era capaz de seguir los movimientos del Uzumaki, pero de la kunoichi, solo podía ver un tipo de sombras, unos microsegundos, después de que el golpe impactara contra el rubio, (Mierda, si Naruto, sigue así perderá), pensó le Uchiha irritado.

La pelea continua, pero solo unos segundos más antes de que ambos ninjas dieran un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia, (rayos apenas, y soy capaz de ver sus movimientos, ahora el Byakugan me dejaría con la misma visión, evitando un poco más los golpes a puntos ciegos, el sharingan, solo me ayudaría lo suficiente, para poder ver sus ataques, pero mi cuerpo es lo bastante lento, tendría más posibilidades si lo uso, pero… con mi control actual, no soy capas de mantenerlo estable) pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor cayendo a un costado de su rostro.

Los cortes del ojiazul, empezaron a sanar, revelando su identidad, "vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, el jinchuriki del Kyubi" dijo la kunoichi sorprendiendo al Uzumaki, "vaya, no pensé que supieras de nosotros" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa demostrando un poco de cansancio, "te conozco bien, pensé que ya te había asesinado aquel ninja" dijo la kunoichi, (rayos) pensó el Uzumaki apretando los dientes, "gusto en conocerte Orochimaru" dijo el rubio.

(Sharingan) pensó el ojiazul activando el doujutsu, y un henge en sus ojos, lanzándose contra la kunoichi, esta vez las cosas se encontraban más parejas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, (esta mejorando), pensó la kunoichi antes de dar un salto hacia atrás.

La kunoichi junto las manos, un tumo se asomó en el cuello de la ninja, haciendo presencia el mango de una espada, en la boca abierta de la chica, la desvaino desde su boca, antes de lanzarse contra el rubio, rápidamente el rubio agregó chakra a su pulsera, haciendo aparecer una katana, bloqueando el impacto, haciendo saltar las chispas deslumbrantes.

El ojiazul aprovecho perfectamente el impacto haciendo una abertura en la defensa de la kunoichi, "ahora" murmuro el Uzumaki colocando su mano enfrente del rostro de la ninja, liberando un pulso de chakra mandando a la ninja a un tronco de un árbol.

La kunoichi se estremeció por el impacto. Unos kunais volaron contra ella haciendo que diera un salto hacia la rama del lado izquierdo quitando la mirada del jinchuriki, "toma esto" murmuro nuevamente el rubio apareciendo enfrente de la ninja lanzando un corte perfectamente a la kunoichi, trozando su piel, cortando músculos, y dividiendo la columna, haciendo separa la cabeza del cuerpo, mientras caía sobre una enorme rama.

La pelirosa vio esto con terror, pero el Uchiha lo veía como una victoria, y un día más de vida. El rostro del rubio estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que su espada.

(Esto… termino) pensó el ojiazul agitando su katana ferozmente, haciendo que la sangre en la espada se impregnara en la rama donde él se encontraba.

El Uzumaki estaba a punto de regresar con sus compañeros, apunto de dar un paso, el rubio pudo escuchar algo arrastrándose, y al voltear, su cara de neutralismo cambio a una seriedad, y frialdad en sus ojos, al ver como el cuerpo decapitado se estremecía.

Una mano se asomo por la herida seguida de un brazo, y luego el otro, (Maldita sea Orochimaru) pensó el ojiazul, impresionado, y aterrado.

"No pensé que pudieras, herirme de esta forma… Naruto…" dijo el cadáver antes de que escupiera el cuerpo completo del Sannin, "pero…" dijo el ninja con una espeluznante sonrisa haciendo una pausa.

"Naruto… cuidado" dijo el Uchiha alertando al Uzumaki, el rubio volteo, observando una enorme serpiente apunto de atravesarlo con sus enormes dientes, (mierda, debo de moverme) pensó el ojiazul, unos milímetros antes de que el grueso colmillo estuviera a punto de tocarlo, (debo de evitarlo), pensó el Uzumaki, pero aun lo deseara, no tenía la velocidad de hacerlo.

La sangre salto a varios árboles, mientras la serpiente se enrollaba en la rama donde ya no se encontraba el rubio, sus compañeros se quedaron impresionados por el acontecimiento, "¡Naruto!" grito con gotas saladas en sus ojos la pelirosa.

"Tranquila Sakura-chan, estoy bien" dijo el parado en una rama a unos cuantos metros con una cortada en su brazo derecho, (pero… ¿cómo?) pensó el ojinegro desconcertado.

El rubio miro sus manos unos con duda de como logro salir, (estoy seguro que el colmillo… me atravesó) pensó el ojiazul desconcertado**, "Kamui"** dijo una voz grave resonando en la cabeza del Uzumaki, (¿Ka…mui?) dijo aun desconcertado el rubio, "**exacto, es una habilidad que te permite transporta objetos, personas, o a ti mismo a otra dimensión, al igual de volverte intangible**" explicó el zorro.

**"Pero para poder usarla, necesitas dos requisitos, primera poseer esta capacidad, y segundo… el Mangekyuo Sharingan… felicidades Naruto, has despertado el Mangekyuo"** dijo el Kyubi haciendo una pausa, **"Puedo explicarte todo ahora así que solo te diré que, su Mangekyuo pose tres habilidades, en el ojo izquierdo el Kamui, en el derecho el Amaterasu, y con los dos combinados, el Susano, pero no debes de sobre forzalos ya que…"** dijo el zorro siendo interrumpido.

El ninja de piel pálida Salió a toda velocidad mandando a volar al ojiazul contra un árbol, "eres muy molesto… Naruto" dijo el Sannin prendiendo los dedos de su mano en llamaradas de chakra, "_Gogyo Fuuin (Sellos de Cinto Elementos)" _dijo el ninja levantando la camisa del Uzumaki, y colocándolo alrededor del sello que encierra al Kyubi en el chico.

"Ahora es tu turno Sasuke" dijo el ninja de piel pálida, y cabello obscuro, dando un salto hacía Uchiha, solo un metro después del sato fue se detuvo, y al voltear pudo ver al rubio sostenido su pie, "lo siento, pero no puedes acercarte a Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul arrojando al Sannin hacia un árbol, con la fuerza suficiente como para que ripiera la corteza.

"Naruto, ¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto la kunoichi preocupada, "hai, Sakura" contesto el Uzumaki, (mentiroso) pensó el ojinegro con una lagrima bajando por un costado de su rostro, notando el descontrol aun mayor de chakra en el rubio, (Naruto, debes de crear una abertura para que podamos escapar, si no te apresuras… morirás) pensó el pelinegro, mientras se apretaba los dientes.

(Rayos… rayos… rayos, ahora no soy capaz de usar el chakra correctamente en nada, es como si nunca lo hubiera utilizado) pensó el ojiazul mientras sus ojos cambiaban continuamente de color.

En ese momento salió una serpiente gigante hacia el Uzumaki, el rubio agrego una gran cantidad de chakra a su ojo izquierdo, logrando activar el kamui, pero solo un momento recibiendo, un enorme raspón que casi le arranca el brazo derecho al jinchuriki del zorro.

Esta vez el Uzumaki pudo sentir un ardor proveniente de su ojo izquierdo, casándole mucho dolor, pero no le hizo mucho caso, nuevamente la serpiente ataco, al igual que el anterior el rubio solo activo por un instante el kamui lo suficiente para no ser dañado.

El brazo del ojiazul no paraba de sangrar, (Maldita sea, el sello no permite que Kurama interfiera) pensó el Uzumaki mientras caía de rodillas casi apunto de gritar por el dolor, que le causaba su ojo izquierdo, (parece… que cada vez que uso el kamui… debo de no usarlo) pensó el jinchuriki, notando la vista borrosa que de mostraba su ojo izquierdo.

"Si continua así quedare ciego… y moriré" se dijo así mismo el rubio, "deberías estar atento al predador… Naruto" dijo el Sannin apareciendo detrás del rubio lanzando un kunai hacia el ojiazul, "Kamui" murmuro el Uzumaki, haciendo que el arma lo atravesara, "interesante truco el tuyo… pero…" dijo el ninja de piel pálida.

El jinchuriki miro el kunai, que se dirigía hacia la pelirosa, "¡Sakura!" dijo el rubio al ver como el kunai se acercaba a la ojiverde, Sasuke, se coloco enfrente de ella, bloqueando el ataque con otro kunai que tenía en su mano.

El dolor volvió al rubio paralizándolo, el Sannin aprovecho el momento lanzándole una patada, mandándolo contra un árbol unos cuantos metros de sus compañeros.

"Puedo ver que esos ojos tuyos son los que te permiten usar aquel jutsu, que te hace intangible así que…" dijo le ninja de las serpientes haciendo una pausa, "los eliminare" menciono con una sonrisa oscura.

Una serpiente apareció del lado derecho del ojiazul, "rayo" pensó el Uzumaki al ver la serpiente lanzar una sustancia a su ojo, el jinchuriki, agrego chakra a su ojo derecho haciendo aparecer unas llamas negras que se aferraron a la serpiente, convirtiéndola en cenizas en pocos segundos, la sustancia cayo en el ojo de rubio.

Los Genins escucharon un enorme grito, proveniente del ojiazul, notablemente por el dolor, la sustancia resulto ser asido, el cual quemo la córnea del Uzumaki, provocando un dolor inmenso, el cual se convino, con el causado, por el uso del Amaterasu, haciendo caer sangre por su mejilla.

"¡Naruto!" dijo la pelirosa preocupada, y temblorosa por el miedo, repentinamente los gritos de dolor cesaron, unos pocos segundos el rubio se despejo del agujero de la corteza, saltando hacia sus compañeros, tomándose el brazo izquierdo aun sangrando, con su ojo derecho cerrado, con una lágrima de sangre, y el otro con falta de luz.

"Lo siento Sasuke, pero no pude lastimarlo lo suficiente, como para que pudiéramos huir" dijo el Uzumaki desplomándose, la ojiverde lo tomo, y le ayudo a sentarse en la rama mientras él estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Maldita sea Naruto, ahora solo hay una oportunidad" dijo el Uchiha, quitándose toda sensación de miedo, y nerviosismo, listo para el combate.

"Estoy listo… adefesio" dijo el ojirojo colocándose en posición para la pelea, "me tomare mi tiempo, para ver que tan fuerte eres" contestó tranquilamente el ninja de pie pálida.

En pelinegro corrió, para luego dar un salto de la rama, lanzando kunais al Sannin, es ninja solo movió la cabeza evitando cada uno de ellos, el Uchiha se apoyó en una rama, aumentando su velocidad hacía el Sannin, el Uchiha al estar lo suficientemente cerca dio una patada al Sannin antes de empezar a intercambiar golpes.

(Lo veo) pensó el Uchiha antes de que diera un salto hacia atrás, evitando una patada, rápidamente el Sannin empezó a correr alrededor del Uchiha haciendo se invisible, y dejando una marca de humo por donde pasaba, (lo veo) volvió a pensar el Uchiha, mientras en su ojo derecho surgía, un nuevo tomoe dejando, tres en el derecho y dos en el izquierdo.

El Sannin se lanzo hacia el Uchiha el cual esquivo el impacto, haciendo sellos de manos, para luego lanzar fuego de su boca.

El Sannin escapo del fuego metiéndose bajo la corteza, intentando sorprender al Uchiha, el cual esquivo el golpe del ninja saliendo de la corteza.

Rápidamente el Uchiha dio un salto al aire lanzando, unas shurikens con hilos ninjas amarados a ellas pasando a los lados de Sannin, al momento, el Uchiha tiro de los hilos resistentes, y casi invisibles, a la vista, "estas son las triples cuchillas de molinos controladas mediantes del sharingan" dijo el Sannin siendo atrapado en tres los hilos, y siendo aferrado a una rama.

_"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego)_" dijo el Uchiha tras hacer sellos con las manos, una gran llamarada rodio al Uchiha antes de dirigirse hacia el Sannin inmóvil, la llama recorrió los hijos ninjas golpeando bruscamente al Sannin, calcinando la madera, y dejando el cuerpo cubierto de llamas.

"Sasuke-kun, lo has hecho" dijo la pelirosa bajando hacía donde se encontraba el ojinegro, "no lo creo Sakura, pero debemos de irnos lo más pronto posible" dijo el pelinegro entre jadeos, por el cansancio.

Al momento se escuchó los finos y resistentes hilos romperse, dejando libre al ninja de piel pálida, junto las manos, provocando una ola de chakra que apago las llamas restantes sobre él.

Repentinamente el pelinegro, y la ojiverde sintieron sus cuerpos pesados, les costaba respira, y no eran capases de moverse, "Maldición" dijo el Uchiha, molesto, por no haber perdido el poco tiempo que tenían, "estoy impresionado de que puedas usar el Sharingan, tan bien a tu edad, haces honor a nombre Uchiha, después de todo quiero tu cuerpo, tus ojos muestran mayor potencial que los de Itachi, aunque aquel niño rubio, es muy prometedor su fuerza, y velocidad son estupendos, no mayores a los tuyos, pero era capaz de verme si el uso de un Doujutsu… me pregunto si debería marcalo cambie" dijo el ninja con una sonrisa hueca.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto el ojinegro tratando de no ceder al peso que tenia sobre su cuerpo, "mi nombre es Orochimaru, si deseas verme de nuevo, como si tu vida dependiera de eso" dijo el ninja de piel pálida, haciendo un sello de manos, el cuello del Sannin se estiro monstruosamente hacia el pelinegro, clavando sus filosos colmillos en si cuello, solo para soltarlo, y contraer su cuello.

En el cuello del Uchiha apareció, una extraña marca de tres tomoes negros, causándole un insoportable dolor al genin, "Oye tú, ¿qué le has hecho a Sasuke?" pregunto la pelirosa, "Le he dado un regalo de despedida" dijo el ninja de piel pálida hundiéndose en la madera.

Instantáneamente, el peso extra en los Genins se desvaneció, "Sasuke-kun" dijo al ojiverde acercándose al ojinegro el cual no dejaba de gritar de dolor, "Sasuke-kun, resiste" dijo la kunoichi con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como su compañero, y amor platónico sufría, en un momento, los gritos callaron, abriendo paso al canto de las aves, y el sol anaranjado ocultándose.

El pelinegro cayo inconsciente en la rama dejando aun más desconsolada al la pelirosa, la chica se acercó al Uchiha colocando, la cabeza del ojinegro en su regazo, "¡Naruto!, ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun ha!" gritaba la kunoichi con desesperación en cada letra.

"Tranquila, Sakura-chan" dijo el rubio cayendo desde una rama como si fuera un costal, golpeando fuertemente la rama, expresando por ella la sangre que escurría por su brazo.

Al levantarse, la pelirosa noto que el ojiazul apenas era capas de ponerse de pie, la pérdida de sangre, tornaron su piel pálida, antes de que se sentara será de sus compañeros, con una notable cara de cansancio, y ojeras profundas.

"Naruto, no tenemos tiempo que perder, mientras veía tu pelea, pude notar que eres capaz de recuperarte rápidamente, ¿no podrías usarlo con Sasuke?" pregunto la pelirosa, con sus ojos solo en el Uchiha.

"Lo siento Sakura-chan, ese ninja uso, un sello el cual no me permite usar mi chakra, para sanarme, así que no soy capaz de sanarme a mí ni a Sasu…" dijo el Uzumaki, siendo detenido por una pequeña tos que lleno de sangre la cara de la pelirosa.

"Al parecer, no solo me golpeaba… lo hacía, usando chakra… en estas condiciones, si no recibo tratamiento… moriré en unos tres días" dijo el jinchuriki limpiándose la boca de sangre, mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de su camisa, y entregándoselo a la ojiverde para que pudiera limpiarse.

_En otro parte del bosque_

Junto a un río se encontraban tres genin tomando un pequeño descanso, "hemos sido capases de asegurar la comida, y el agua en las ultimas doce horas, en este momento debe de haber un gran número de equipos que estén descansando, como planeamos, usaremos este tiempo para nuestro provecho" dijo el Hyuga balanceando de un lado a otro un kunai.

"Nos separaremos, eh iremos a reconocer terreno, de todo modo vean, o no un equipo, regresaran aquí, ¿lo entienden?" explico el Hyuga, "hai" contestaron sus dos compañeros antes de dividirse dejando una nube de humo atrás.

_Con el equipo siete _

"Parece que su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, pero aun continúa el refriado" dijo la pelirosa tocando la frente del Uchiha, (me alegro haber encontrado, este refugio bajo las raíces de un árbol) pensó la ojiverde.

"Sakura" dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la kunoichi, mientras sacaba una venda de su bolsa de armas trasera, "Sakura, necesito que desinfectes mi brazo derecho, y luego lo vendes" dijo el ojiazul entregándole la venda, una botella de agua, y un spray desinfectante a la pelirosa.

El Uzumaki se quitó la sudadera mostrando, su brazo morado, y negro, con sangre escurriendo de la enorme herida de 6 pulgadas, la ojiverde miro eso con horror, pero se tranquilizó para así poder ayuda al rubio, la kunoichi, mojo un pedazo de tela, frotándolo contra la herida, luego vertió el desinfectante, antes de vendar la herida.

"Toma Naruto" dijo la pelirosa, sacando un par de píldoras rojas de su bolsa de armas, "estas son píldoras de sangre, te ayudaran a que tu sangre se regenere más, fácil, y rápidamente" dijo la ojiverde antes de que el jinchuriki se las tragara.

Empezaron a pasar las horas, cada vez todo el lugar se oscurecía, la pelirosa, se balanceaba de un lado al otro intentando estar despierta, (debo… de protegerlos) pensaba incontablemente la ojiverde, "deberías descasar" dijo una voz sacando a la kunoichi de sus pensamientos, "el que debería descansar eres tu Naruto, estas muy herido como para seguir gastando energía en seguir despierto" dijo la pelirosa preocupada por su compañero, "no puedo dormir, si lo hago, mi pulso disminuirá, y moriré" explico en Uzumaki con palabras suaves, y decaídas.

"¿Cómo Naruto?... ¿cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo en estos momentos?" pregunto la pelirosa derramando lagrimás de impotencia, "con el tiempo, uno aprende que en los malos momentos, siempre hay rayos de luz" contesto el ojiazul pasando su mano por su ojo derecho, es por eso que me encuentro tan tranquilo" mencionó el Uzumaki.

"No hay nada bueno en este momento, Sasuke-kun no despierta, tu estas apunto de dormir, e yo… yo no les he sido de ayuda" dijo la pelirosa con un nudo en la garganta, "siempre hay peores situaciones, podrías estar muerta, o Sasuke, pero siguen aquí, por ahora debes dormir, si pasa algo te despertare" dijo el jinchuriki.

La kunoichi no dijo ni una sola palabra más, solamente aceptó lo que dijo el rubio antes de quedarse dormida.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que el sol se asomó por las montañas iluminando el Bosque, la ojiverde se despertó dando un bostezo al aire, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan" dijo el rubio con un poco más de energía, "pareces mejor, Naruto" dijo la pelirosa, "solo necesitaba que las píldoras hicieran efecto, ahora solo debo reposar" dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

En el momento se escuchó algo moviéndose por los arbustos frente a la posición de los genins, la kunoichi saco un kunai preparada para el ataque, de repente de los arbustos salió una pequeña ardilla, al verla la pelirosa bajo la guardia solo un segundo antes de lanzar un kunai, asustándola, y haciendo que se alejara.

"Parece que se ha dado cuanta" murmuro un ninja detrás de los arbustos, "no lo creo, pero podremos saberlo mejor si nos acercamos" dijo otro ninja con vendas en casi toda la cabeza.

_En otro lado del bosque_

Un genin de traje verde con calentadores naranjas en las piernas, saltaba de rama en rama, buscando la posición de algún equipo, mientras saltaba, pudo escuchar el chillido de una ardilla, con una etiqueta explosiva en su espalda, incendiándose.

Rápidamente salto hacia la ardilla, quitándole el trozo de papel, mientras lo apagaba, "¿Quién abra echo una cosa tan terrible?" se preguntó a sí mismo el ninja de verde, antes de colocar a la ardilla en su hombro, y continuar su camino.

* * *

**Espero que les guste... me ****gustaría saber que opinan.**


	13. Valentía

No soy dueño de Naruto, Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y respectivos creadores.

**"**aaaaaaa"-personaje hablendo

(aaaaaaa)-personaje pensando

"**aaaaaaa"-personaje sobrenatural hablando**

**(aaaaaaa)-personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

**Capítulo 12:**

El viento soplaba, y el sol por fin se encontraba a todo resplandor en el cielo, mientras el par de Genins se encontraban vigilando.

"Eres una molestia cuando vigilas todo el tiempo, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo" dijo una voz notablemente de hombre que alarmo a la pelirosa, en el momento, tres Genins del sonido salieron detrás de unos arbustos haciendo presencia.

"¿Puedes despertar a Sasuke-kun?, queremos luchar contra el" dijo nuevamente el ninja con vendas en el rostro, "¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿qué es lo que quieren?, Sabemos que un tal Orochimaru está detrás de esto" dijo la ojiverde impresionando a los Genins del sonido con su última frase.

"¿Qué es esa extraña marca que tiene Sasuke?" pregunto la kunoichi, "Sakura-chan, yo puedo hablarte de eso más tarde pero por ahora, concentrate en esos tipos" dijo el rubio murmurando, lo más bajo posible como para que solo ella lo escuchara.

"Ahora que sabemos, que sabes de Orochimaru-sama, no podemos dejate vivir, así que mataremos, a ti, y al Uchiha" dijo el ninja de sonido con cabello alborotado, "espera Zaku" dijo el ninja con el rostro vendado dando un par de pasos, "que poco original, el color indica que esta tierra acaba de ser removida, no tiene sentido una trampa si no está bien hecha" dijo el ninja con el rostro vendado.

"hmm… que tonta, así que ha lanzado el kunai solo para que la ardilla no cayera en la trampa" dijo el ninja del sonido con el cabello alborotado, los tres ninjas del sonido dieron un enorme salto evitando la trampa dirigiéndose directamente a la pelirosa.

La ojiverde dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de cortar un hijo junto a ella, dejando caer un enorme tronco hueco hacia los ninjas, rápidamente el ninja de la cara vendada, coloco su mano derecha enfrente, y mano izquierda, en medio sello de tigre, mandando una onda sonora, partiendo el tronco.

"Para ser tan directa, no tienes talento" dijo el ninja con vendas a punto de alcanzar a la pelirosa, _"Konoha Senpuu"_ dijo un ninja saliendo de entre los árboles lanzando patadas a cada uno de los ninjas del sonido, haciéndolos retroceder.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó el ninja del sonido con vendas en el rostro, "la preciosa bestia de Konoha…Rock Lee" dijo el ninja de verde, "¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto la ojiverde, "alguien me dijo que estabas en peligro" dijo el ninja con enormes cejas bajando a la ardilla de su hombro, "Ohayo Lee, es un gusto verte de nuevo" dijo el rubio con la voz aun arrastrada, "igualmente compañero de Sasuke" dijo el ninja de verde.

"Pero ahora también soy tu enemigo" dijo la kunoichi, "ya te lo había dicho antes… te protegeré hasta la muerte" dijo el ninja de verde mientras una pequeña brisa soplaba a su favor, "no tenemos otra opción… Zaku, te dejo a Sasuke-kun a ti, yo matare a estos dos" dijo el ninja con vedas en el rostro, mientras lanzaba el pergamino de tierra al ninja del sonido con el cabello alborotado.

(Ese cejas enormes es bastante eficiente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, parece que podre divertirme) pensó el ninja vendado mientras se descubría el brazo derecho cubierto de un enorme metal recubriendo su brazo, con distintos hoyos en él, lanzándose hacia el ninja de verde.

La pelirosa lanzo un kunai hacia el ninja del sonido, lo esquivo facilidad dando un salto, hacia el ninja de verde, el cejotas, introdujo su mano a la tierra sacando una enorme raíz de un árbol bloqueando el golpe con vibraciones del ninja, "tu ataque tiene algún tipo de truco, ¿verdad?" dijo el ninja con cejotas, mientras el ninja del sonido daba un salto hacia atrás

_En otro lugar del bosque_

"Ya se atrasó Lee, algo va mal, él siempre llega temprano, tal vez habrá encontrado un enemigo en el camino" dijo la kunoichi con cabello recogido en dos moños, "puede que tengas razón, de todos modos vamos a buscar a Lee" dijo el Hyuga antes de que empezaran a brindar de rama en rama.

_Con el equipo siete_

(Gai-sensei, ahora usare el movimiento si reservas, ahora es el momento de proteger a alguien querido) pensó el ninja de verde mientras soltaba sus vendas, el ninja del sonido salió corriendo hacia el ninja de verde listo para lanzarle un golpe, repentinamente el ninja con cejotas desapareció de la vista apareciendo debajo el ninja del sonido lanzándole una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo al aire.

El ninja de verde se impulsó en el brazo alcanzando al ninja del sonido, "no he terminado aún" dijo el ninja con cejotas apareciendo detrás del ninja del sonido. Las vendas empezaron a envolver al ninja dejándolo inmóvil, seguido del ojiverde que lo sostuvo de la cintura.

"Esto es malo, no podrá liberase de esta caída" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotando antes de hacer sellos de manos, e introducir sus manos en la tierra.

Mientras caían los dos ninjas caían, el ninja de verde empezó a girar, haciendo que la velocidad aumentara, _"Omote Renge (Loto Primario)"_ dijo el ninja mientras se acercaba hacia el suelo, justo unos centímetros de impactar en el suelo, el ninja con cejotas, soltó al ninja del sonido, evitando el impacto.

Al golpear el ninja del sonido contra el suelo se provocó una nube de humo, el ninja de sonido con cabello alborotado mostro una ligera sonrisa, un poco antes de que la nube de humo empezará a desvanecerse.

La desvanecerse el humo los genins de Konoha pudo notar al ninja de vendas en el rostro, clavado con medio cuerpo dentro de enorme colchón de tierra con dos caminos que se unían a las manos del ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado.

"Parece que lo he hecho a tiempo" dijo el ninja del sonido con el pelo alborotado con una sonrisa, retirando las manos de la tierra, mientras el ninja de vendas en el rostro sacaba la parte superior de su cuerpo del colchón de tierra, y se sacudía la tierra.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo el ninja con cejotas, al ver como el ninja del sonido salía ileso, "Ahora mie toca" dijo el ninja del sonido incorporándose, recogiéndose la manga de su brazo derecho.

(Esto no va bien, mi cuerpo…aún está débil del anterior movimiento) pensó el ninja de verde, el ninja del sonido empezó a correr hacia el ninja de verde, solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que el ninja lanzara un golpe con el brazo derecho hacía el ninja, este lo esquivo.

De inmediato el ninja con cejotas se estremeció, volviéndose tembloroso, mientras su visión se hacía confusa, e irregular, "tus movimientos en efectos son rápidos, pero nuestros movimientos exceden los tuyos" dijo el ninja con vedas en el rostro, mientras el ninja de verde lo escuchaba con eco.

El ninja con cejotas cayo de rodillas al piso con respiración dificultosa, "te mostrare que hay una barrera que no se puede superar con el trabajo duro" dijo el ninja del sonido, provocando una sonrisa en sus compañeros.

El ninja de verde un segundo después de que el ninja de sonido dejara de hablar, el mare incremento haciendo que vomitara, "Lee-san" dijo la kunoichi de Konoha preocupada por el genin.

El ninja de verde término de devolver, nítidamente el ninja con cejotas sintió un agudo dolor proveniente del oído, el cual empezó a sangrar, " mi oído izquierdo" murmuro el ninja de verde poniéndose las manos en su oído.

"Es un pequeño truco que tengo…no podrás eludir mis ataques" dijo el ninja de vendas mientras tomaba su brazo derecho con el metal que lo cubría, "es el sonido" dijo el rubio sentado cerca del Uchiha debajo de unas raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

"Ohh… creí que te encontrabas dormido, pero… tienes razón, ¿ustedes saben en realidad es el sonido?" preguntó el ninja de vendas, "¿Vibración?" contesto la pelirosa, "correcto, el tímpano interceptas la vibraciones del aire" dijo el ninja del sonido tomanos el oído.

"El tímpano se romperá cuando exceden los 150 Mhz, más allá del se encuentra la membrana del oído interno, cuando esta se deña afecta el balance en el cuerpo, causando mareo, no serás capaz… de mover tu cuerpo por un buen rato" explico el ninja de vendas en el rostro.

"Nuestras técnicas son muy diferentes a las tuyas" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado mientras colocaba los brazos enfrente de él abriendo lentamente sus manos mostrando unos agujeros en sus palmás recubiertos con metal, donde se podría notar una nítida brisa saliendo ellos.

"Bien entonces el siguiente, eres tú" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro, saliendo hacia la pelirosa preparado para lanzar un golpe, (ahí viene) pensó la ojiverde sacando un kunai de su bolsa de armas.

Antes de que el ninja del sonido se acercará lo suficiente, aprecio el ninja de verde, "no es posible" dijo el ninja del sonido viendo como el ninja con cejotas se preparaba para lanzar una patada, _"Konoha Senpuu"_ dijo el ninja de verde, pero antes de pudiera conectar la patada un dolor llego a su cuerpo dejándolo paralizado.

"Parece que mi ataque anterior te afecto después de todo" dijo desviando las pierna del ninja de verde dando un salto hacia atrás. Antes de lanzar un golpe con el brazo derecho hacía el rostro del ninja con cejotas, rápidamente el ninja de verde coloco sus brazos entré el puño, y su rostro desviando tenuemente el golpe que quedo estático junto al oído del ninja con cejotas.

"Esta arma amplificá el sonido al máximo" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro mientras observa el enorme metal que tenía en el brazo, y un agudo chirrido se escuchó, surgiendo del metal, "y no solo eso, con mi chakra puedo manipular su dirección, hacia mi objetivo" menciono el ninja del sonido, mientras el ninja de verde sentía un agudo dolor en oído izquierdo.

El ninja con cejotas cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, "ahora… terminemos con esto" dijo el ninja del sonido a punto de lanzar el golpe definitivo, "no te lo permitiré" dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie, lanzando unas shurikens hacia el ninja con vendas en el rostro, el ninja del sonido se protegió con su amplificador de metal desviando todos las shurikens al suelo.

Entre los arbustos 

"Oigan… deberíamos irnos, esos tipos se ven peligros" dijo un genin robusto detrás del arbusto, "tal parecer sacaron de combate a Naruto, y a Sasuke, pero es tal Lee ha sido herido, y Sakura queda sola… ¿qué vamos a hacer Ino?" preguntó el ninja con cabeza en forma de piña, "¿qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó a sí misma la rubia.

"¿Estas de acurdo con eso?, según se, ustedes han sido mejores amigas desde pequeñas, ¿no es así?, y ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó el Nara, "lo sé, pero, ¿qué podemos hace?, no puedo saltar, y ya" dijo al Yamanaka con nerviosismo.

_Con Sakura_

La pelirosa, lanzo las shuriken hacia el ninja con vendas en el rostro, en ese momento apareció enfrente del ninja del sonido con el cabello revuelto con sus brazos extendido hacia el frente lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de viento pos los agujeros en sus palmas, que devolvieron las shurikens haciendo que pasaran a los lados de la ojiverde.

La kunoichi de Konoha se preparaba para moverse, pero fue detenida por la kunoichi del sonido, ella la agarro de su cabello rosado provocando que callera de rodillas, "tu cabello es más brilloso que el mío… si tienes tiempo para malgastar en tu cabello, deberías entrenar" dijo la ninja del sonido tirando más fuerte del cabello de la pelirosa, y agitándolo.

"¿Zaku, por que no matas a Sasuke justo enfrente de esta linda shinobi?" pregunto la kunoichi del sonido, "Ohh… esa es buena idea" dijo el ninja del sonido con el cabelló alborotado, (no los dejare) pensó la ojiverde, "no te muevas" dijo la shinobi del sonido dando un tirón a los cabellos de la pelirosa.

La ojiverde se quedó quieta por un segundo antes de que unas gotas cayeran a sus piernas provenientes de sus ojos, (yo… una vez más… no soy más que un estorbo, siempre siendo protegida… creo que esta vez… esta vez… me toca a mí) pensó la kunoichi apretando los puños.

"Bien… hagámoslo" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado, acercándose lentamente al Uchiha.

"Sasuke, y Naruto están en problemas" dijo el genin con cabeza en forma de piña detrás de los arbustos, (¿qué puedo hacer) se preguntaba la rubia del equipo 10.

"Es inútil, no funcionará" dijo la kunoichi del sonido al ver como la pelirosa sacaba un kunai de su bolsa de armas, "¿de qué me hablas?" dijo la ojiverde con ojos llenos de luz, la kunoichi de Konoha rápidamente uso el kunai, cortándose el cabello quedando libre de la shinobi del sonido, mientras su protector se soltaba, empezando a caer.

(Yo siempre…pienso en mí como una excelente ninja, siempre dije que me gustaba Sasuke, había veces que menospreciaba a Naruto… pero todo lo que hacía era mirar detrás de sus espaldas, pero… me gustaría… llegar a ser como ustedes… esta vez quiero que todos me vean… por detrás) pensó la pelirosa mientras terminaba de caer su protector al piso.

"Kin, Matala" grito el ninja del sonido con el cabello alborotado, pero se empalideció rápidamente, "siempre supe que eras fuerte Sakura" dijo el rubio detrás de la kunoichi del sonido, al instante el ojiazul tomo a la shinobi del sonido por su cabello obscuro, "creo que como Sakura, tu no necesitas esto… Kin" dijo el Uzumaki cortando el cabello negro de la shinobi, y dejándolo cae al suelo, "si no mal eh escuchado, el tesoro de una mujer es su cabello" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el kunai de la kunoichi del sonido, "Sakura, tu ve por el del cabello alborotado, "yo distraeré a la kunoichi" dijo el Uzumaki mirando fijamente a la ninja del sonido.

La pelirosa salió corriendo hacia el ninja del sonido mientras hacía sellos de manos, (Uhm… ese sello) pensó el ninja del sonido sacando un kunai de su bolsa de armas, al lanzarlo golpeo directamente a la ojiverde, provocando que humo rodeara a la kunoichi cambiándolo por un tronco de madera.

(¿A la derecha…ehh?, ¿Crees que soy tonto? Con un ninjutsu tan simple, y básico, será solo 100% aire a presión, 0% ondas ultra sonoras) pensó el ninja de cabello alborotado, colocando nuevamente sus manos frente a él.

La ojiverde corrió directamente hacia el ninja del sonido lanzando un par kunas, deteniéndose antes de empezar nuevamente los sellos de manos, (¿acaso es todo lo que tiene?) se preguntó el ninja de cabello alborotado, "_Zankuuha_" dijo el ninja del sonido, soltando una gran cantidad de aire a presión provenientes de los agujeros en las palmas del genin, provocando que los kunais cambiaran de dirección hacia la kunoichi.

Como anterior mente la pelirosa se vio envuelta de una nube de humo, siendo remplazada por un nuevo tronco, (eres fácil de encontrar… arriba) pensó el ninja con cabello alborotado, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la ojiverde que caía hacía el genin.

Mientras caía la kunoichi empezó nuevamente a realizar los sellos de manos, "ríndete ese truco no funcionara" dijo el ninja del sonido sanaco unos kunai, y lanzándolo hacia la pelirosa, al ver como los tres kunais impactaban contra la ojiverde bajo la vista buscando donde aparecería nuevamente, "ahora de donde saldrás" se dijo el ninja con cabello alborotado, pero fue interrumpido al sentir una gota de sangre caer en su mejilla.

Al mirar hacia arriba pudo ver por un segundo a la kunoichi con un kunai en mano apuntando el pecho del genin, el ninja del sonido levando rápidamente su brazo protegiendo su pecho, y siendo atravesado en él, cayendo al piso, con la pelirosa encima, la ojiverde aprovechó el momento dándole una mordida en el otro brazo, y aferrándose a él.

Al ver esto los ninjas tanto del sonido, como el equipo 10, quedaron sorprendidos por la táctica de la pelirosa.

"Vaya Sakura, cada vez creses más, y más, y como puedo ver por fin te tomaras serio lo de ser un ninja" murmuro el rubio tomándose su brazo derecho vendado, con una enorme mancha de sangre en él.

"Deberías concentrarte más en la pelea, y dejar de fantasear" dijo la shinobi del sonido corriendo hacia el ojiazul, con senbons entre sus dedos, "lo sé" murmuro nuevamente el Uzumaki, la kunoichi del sonido lanzo un puñetazo con senbons hacía el rubio justo al rostro, el ojiazul se gacho rápidamente, saliéndose del rango visual de la ninja, por un parpadeo, encajando un puñetazo con el brazo izquierdo en su estómago, dejando a la shinobi del sonido fuera de combate.

El ninja del sonido tras salir del shock por el impacto que le dio la pelirosa, empezó a golpear a la ojiverde fuertemente en el rostro, "¡suéltame, perra!" casi gritaba el ninja con cabello alborotaba, encajando aún más golpes a la shinobi.

La Yamanaka al verso se quedó estupefacta, veía la sangre correr por la nariz de la pelirosa, y heridas que le producían los golpes, con unas tenues lagrimás de dolor escurriendo por sus mejillas.

En un instante, un fuerte golpe del ninja del sonido, lanzo a la kunoichi a un lado, dejándolo libre, "esto es malo…" murmuro el ninja de cabello castaño detrás de los arbustos.

"Maldita mocosa" dijo el ninja con cabello alborotado mientras se incorporaba, colocando sus brazos enfrente del amenazadoramente, en un segundo los ninjas del equipo 10 aparecieron enfrente de la pelirosa, "ja…más bichos raros" dijo el genin tras analizar la situación, mientras que la ojiverde se llenaba de esperanzas.

"Tks… lo único que hacen es apiñarse los insectos de Konoha" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro notablemente furioso, "¿pero qué están pensando?, ¡estos ninjas son muy peligrosos!" dijo el Akimichi de rodillas preocupado, mientras el cabeza de pilla le sujetaba fuertemente su bufanda blanca, evitando que saliera corriendo.

"Es problemático, ¿pero qué podemos hacer?, Ino se ha puesto enfrente de ellos, no podemos dejarla sola" dijo el Nara intentando meterle en la cabeza al ninja de huesos grandes, "No… aun no quiero morir, deja mi bufanda" dijo el ninja de cabello castaño tirando de la bufanda con miedo, y nerviosismo.

"Hahaha… puedes huir si quieres… gordito" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado, "¿qué acabas de decir?, no he podido oír bien" dijo el Akimichi deteniendo sus tirones, "eh dicho que puedes esfumarte entre los árboles, ¡gordo Imbécil!" repitió el ninja del sonido con satisfacción entre sus palabras, "eso pensé" dijo el ninja rechoncho mirando fijamente al ninja del sonido.

"Ino, Shikamaru, estoy listo" dijo el castaño con seriedad en sus palabras, "de acuerdo, ve por el Choji" dijo la rubia, "_Baika no jutsu (Jutsu de doble peso)" _dijo el Akimichi juntando ambas manos, volviéndose más grande, y esférico, sus extremidades espesaron a hundirse rápidamente en su esférico cuerpo al igual que su cabeza, "ataque de carne" dijo el ninja castaño empezando a girar rápidamente hacía el ninja del sonido con huecos en sus manos.

"Ja… tan solo eres un gordo imbécil rodando" dijo el ninja del sonido con venenos es sus palabras, "_Zankuuha (Corte de Aire_)" dijo el ninja de sonido, a poco metros de que la gran esfera humana lo arrollara, evitando que no se acercara más, el Akimichi aun cada vez giraba más fuerte, intentando alcanzar al enemigo, pero al ver ningún progreso, dio un salto al aire evitando su jutsu.

Al ver como cada vez se acercaba más, y más el ninja esférico, el ninja del sonido se quedaba si opciones, el ninja con vendas en el rostro, al ver que su compañero no se movía, corrió hacia él, con la intensión de ayudarlo.

_(No te dejare… Ninpou, Kage Mane Jutsu (Técnica, Jutsu imitación de Sombras)) _pensó el Nara juntando sus manos, mientras una enorme mancha en el suelo se movía rápidamente hacia el ninja del sonido, en el momento que la sombra lo toco, el ninja con vendas se quedó quieto, tomando la misma postura del ninja con cabeza en forma de piña.

(Mi cuerpo…) pensó el ninja del sonido antes de ver dos enormes franjas negras extendiéndose desde sus pies hasta los del genin de Konoha, el Nara sonrió maliciosamente, en el momento, el ninja del sonido de cabello alborotado recobro el movimiento dando un salto hacia un lado evitando el ataque, el Akimichi golpeo brutalmente el suelo levantando el polvo, deshaciendo el jutsu, dejándolo mareado, y sin fuerzas.

Todos estaban algo angustiados, al ver como la técnica del cabeza de piña desparecía dejando al ninja del sonido libre, pero hubo algo que solo el rubio pudo notar, pudo notar ligeramente con su vista totalmente borrosa unas cuantas nítidas franjas de chakra saliendo del sello de maldición en el Uchiha.

"Veo que tu jutsu no puede ser usada por más de cinco segundo" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro, con burla.

"Que molesto, unos simples ninja del sonido fanfarroneando, por haber derrotado a unos ninjas de segunda clase, y al parecer han derrotado a los dos más fuertes" dijo el Hyuga mirando al rubio y al Uchiha.

"Son el equipo de Lee-san…" murmuro la pelirosa, "Lee" dijo la compañera del Hyuga, preocupada por su compañero de traje verde, "parece que le han fastidiado" dijo el ojiperla con neutralidad.

"No paran de llegar como cucarachas" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado, intentando molestar a los dos Genins parados en encima de la rama de un árbol, "ese chico de cabello corto esta en nuestro equipo… ¡parece que se han pasado con el!" dijo el Hyuga activando el Byakugan a todo esplendor, todos se sorprendieron al ver los ojos del ojiperla, a excepción de un genin.

"Si ustedes seguirán, nosotros también lo haremos" dijo el Hyuga amenazadora mente, mientras la ninja de cabello castaño se preparaba, el ojiperla tuvo un ligero tambaleó, "¿qué pasa, Neji?" pregunto la genin del equipo del Hyuga, al notar el ligero tambaleo de su compañero.

(Ese chakra…) pensó el Hyuga con sorpresa, "si no te gusta lo que hacemos, deja de hacer numeritos, y baja aquí" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro provocando inútilmente al genin de ojos perlados.

"No, al perecer… no hacer falta que baje" dijo el Hyuga con una sonrisa, intrigando a los ninjas del sonido.

Debajo de las raíces de los árboles todo notaron al Uchiha d pie, "Sasuke-kun, por fin despiertas…" dijo la pelirosa cortando sus palabras notando la feroz, y obscuro chakra rodeando al pelinegro, como si fuera un torbellino, todos los demás sentían una semilla de terror en ellos, como si el ojinegro que conocían no existiera, y fuera otra persona.

"Sakura… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" preguntó el Uchiha, con marcas negras en toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, y un extremo odio en cada letra, (el sello maldito, ha cubierto la mitad de su cuerpo) pensó el ninja del sonido con vendas en el rostro, mientras tenía un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

"Sasuke-kun, tu cuerpo…" dijo la ojiverde con voz tenue, el Uchiha se miró la mano con sus ojos rojos, indicando que su sharingan se encontraba activo, "no te preocupes… me encuentro bien, el me lo ha dado… ahora lo entiendo, soy un vengador, debo de conseguir el poder aunque tenga que dejar que un demonio me posea" dijo el pelinegro con palabras serias, bajando su mano.

(Ahora veo, la marca de la que la chica hablaba, era la el sello maldito, pero aun así no puedo creer que se despertara) pensó el ninja con vendajes en el rostro, "Sakura, ¡dilo!... ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?" pregunto nuevamente el ojinegro con enojo más notable.

"¡Yo lo hice!" dijo el ninja del sonido de cabello alborotado, al oírlo, el Uchiha lo miro fijamente antes de quedar cara a cara enfrente de él, inmediatamente, el equipo 10 se adentró a los arbusto, manteniéndose salvo de la ira del pelinegro.

La marca de medición empezó a extenderse por toda la cara del ojinegro, causándole nerviosismo, y terror al ninja con vendas en el rostro, (es demasiado para nosotros… su chakra es inmenso) pendo el ninja del sonido con vendas con aun más nerviosismo.

"¡Dosi!, ¡No tengas miedo de ese ninja medio muerto!" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado sacando de sus pensamientos a su compañero mientras apuntaba con sus palmas al Uchiha.

"¡No, detente, Zaku! ¡No lo entiendes!" dijo el ninja con vendas en el rostro, desesperado por detener a su compañero, pero no fue lo bastante rápido, su compañero lanzo una fuerte onda de presión hacia los tres Genins del equipo 7, arrasando con todo a su paso, sin dejar rastro.

Por la cantidad de aire, todos los presente serraron los ojos, y se cubrieron por la cantidad de aíre que se producía, al abrir los ojos todos pudieron observar un enrome camino hacia donde se encontraban los Genins dele quipo 7 que ya estaban en ese lugar, "Ja… han volado hechos trocitos" dijo el ninja del sonido con sus manos aun extendidas, y ligeramente agotado.

"¿Quién?" escucho una voz detrás de él antes de recibir un fuerte golpe, que lo lanzo volando unos cuantos metros, "¡Zaku!" dijo el ninja con el rostro vendado al ver a su compañero caer enfrente de él.

El ninja del sonido se empezó a levantar de poco a poco antes de escuchar al pelinegro hablar, _"Katon Housenka", _las pequeñas, y varias llamas salieron de la boca del ojinegro hacia el ninja del sonido, "no te hagas el chulo, eso no me afecta" dijo el ninja del sonido con cabello alborotado levantando sus manos lanzando una ligera ráfaga de aíre a presión lo suficientemente fuerte para desvanecer el fuego.

En ese instante salieron unas shurikens entre el fuego ronzando al ninja del sonido, provocando que serrara los ojos por un segundo, al volverlos a abrir pudo notar una ligera sombra que se escabullo detrás de él tomándolo por ambos brazo, y aferrándose, colocando su pie en la espalda del ninja del sonido dejándolo sobre sus rodillas.

El Uchiha al tenerlo sujeto dio una sonrisa con escases de razón, (su chakra es total mente diferente al de antes, ¿realmente es Sasuke-kun?) se preguntó mentalmente la Yamanaka.

"Parece que estas orgullosos de tus brazos" dijo el pelinegro, presionando su pie más en la espalda del ninja del sonido, forzando aún más los brazos del ninja, con una sonrisa demente, llena de placer, y diversión, "d…detente" casi imploro el ninja del sonido con nerviosismo, mirando de reojo al ojirojo, pero el Uchiha no se detuvo haciendo sonar unos crujíos horrendos prevenientes del ninja del sonido.

El ninja del sonido dio un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras se retorcía en el suelo casi derramando lágrimas, todos los presente vieron esto conmocionados, y aterrados a excepción de uno que se encontraba realmente molesto.

"Ahora solo quedas tu" dijo el pelinegro mirando de reojo al ninja con el rostro vendado, "más te vale que me entretengas más que el anterior" dijo nuevamente el ojinegro dándose la vuelta hacia el único ninja del sonido que quedaba, el Uchiha empezó a caminar hacía el ninja del sonido, pero fue detenido por el rubio que se colocó enfrente de él.

"Detente, Sasuke" dijo el ojiazul con palabras serias mirando fijamente al pelinegro, "muévete de mi camino Naruto" dijo el ojinegro con palabras cortantes, pero como esperaba el Uzumaki no movió ni un solo musculo, al ver que no se movería, el Uchiha se enfureció saliendo de la vista de todos los espectadores, apareciendo detrás del rubio, lanzándole un golpe igual que el que le había lanzado al ninja del sonido, apunto de impactar con el lado derecho del rostro del ojiazul.

Se sintió una fuerte onda de choque, todos se quedaron atónitos al ver como el Uzumaki había detenido fácilmente el golpe del Uchiha con la mano izquierda, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces antes de dar la vuelta rápidamente clavándole un rodillazo al pelinegro en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera un poco de saliva, y el aire acumulado en sus pulmones.

Soltó la mano del ojinegro antes de aferrarse su cuello apretando fuertemente el cuello de Uchiha, evitando su respiración, y levantándolo poco a poco del suelo, el pelinegro soltó diversos golpes, y codazos al brazo del rubio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo, pero aun así el agarre seguía igual de fuerte, y el brazo no descendió ni un poco, solo se llenó de moretones negros.

"Escucha, Sasuke, ¡no quiero volver a escuchar que darías tu vida por el poder! ¿Entiendes?" preguntó el ojiazul con tanto enojo que todos se quedaron aterrorizados, el ojinegro tenía los ojos cerrados por la falta de aíre, y al abrirlos, y mirar fijamente al Uzumaki, pudo mirar la mirada fría, en su ojo izquierdo, con falta de brillo, tan opaca como la niebla, y en su ojo izquierdo puedo notar la horrenda combinación del morado, el rojo, y amarillo, alrededor de la pupila gris claro, y deteriorada del rubio.

En ese momento las marcas de maldición empezaron a desvanecerse hasta que solo quedara la marca inicial en el cuello del Uchiha, al ver esto el ojiazul lo soltó dejándolo caer al piso, mientras el pelinegro recuperaba el aire.

(Los sellos de maldición está desapareciendo… ese chico es muy fuerte) pensó el ninja con vendas en el rostro mientras miraba al pelinegro, y luego al jinchuriki, la pelirosa se acercó rápidamente al Uchiha, dándole un abrazo mientras se encontraba sentado en suelo recuperando el oxígeno, "me alegro que estés bien, pero… detente" dijo la ojiverde con lágrimas brotando en sus ojos.

"Son fuertes" dijo el ninja del sonido sacando el pergamino de una de sus mangas, "Sasuke-kun, no podemos derrotarte, y mucho menos con él a tu lado" dijo el ninja del sonido mirando al ojiazul, poniendo el pergamino de tierra en el suelo, "te propongo un trato déjenos ir por ahora… tenemos muchas preguntas, y debemos confirmarlas, a cambio de eso te prometo, que si no volvemos a encontrar en este examen, pelearemos sin huir" dijo el ninja del sonido tomando a sus dos compañeros, antes de irse.

"Hey, ¿Se encuentran bien?" preguntó el Akimichi saliendo de entre los arbustos, "es problemático, Ino, pero tu cuida de Lee" dijo el Nara, "vale" contesto la kunoichi.

(Ese chakra es anormal… el poder del clan Uchiha está más allá de mi compresión, pero eso no es todo, ese chico rubio, pude ver que no uso nada de chakra pero aun así pudo detener a Sasuke…) pensó el Hyuga con curiosidad.

* * *

**Espero que les guste... me ****gustaría saber que opinan.**


End file.
